The Messenger of the Gods
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: Is fate something you have or something you do? Ozora Tsubasa finds it out while he fights for his life... and his love
1. The Awakening of a Miracle

Chapter I: The Awakening Of A Miracle

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, wake up.

-Huh? What's happening, mom?

-Wake up. You're late for class -said Natsuko, the lad's mother.

-OK -and the boy got up. He hardly had fifteen years, and a great talent for soccer. After washing very well his face, he put on his uniform, cleaned up part of his room and went down the stairs. Natsuko was preparing breakfast, and Koudai, who was at home in those days, was reading the newspaper.

"How peaceful... When dad's at home, everything seems to be perfect. I just can't complain" -Tsubasa was full of great happiness and peace when he saw his family together. He sat down to have breakfast quietly, which was only broken because of the sound of the newspaper when the page was changed or because of the noise of the dishes. Soon after, the teen got ready to go to Junior High.

-Have to go! Good-bye! -he said while he changed shoes, took his handbag, his lunch and his soccer ball, and leaving the house.

-Take care -said his father and mother at the same time

As always, he went running to Nankatsu Junior High with the ball at his feet. Ever since he was little he had had a ball, since the first one that his father had given him had saved his life. In the way he met with one of his best friends: Ishizaki Ryou.

-Hi, Tsubasa-kun -said the boy that had great resemblance with a monkey. -You're again late?

-Stop chatting and start running! -exclaimed the other boy, running even quicker. When he was little, he had been quite quick, but now his muscular mass had reduced his speed. Ryou could barely follow him.

-Tsubasa, careful with the stairs! -screamed Ryou. Tsubasa reduced his speed and went down the stairs with the ball still in his feet, but somehow it escaped and went into an alley.

-My ball! I have to go for it.

-No time, Tsubasa! Let's go.

-Not without my ball -and Tsubasa at full speed went for it. However, when he arrived to the cold alley, a strange feeling filled him. He looked everywhere, but somehow the noise of the traffic had vanished. He could see Ryou running towards where he was, screaming, but everything as if it was in slow motion and with no sound.

"What's happening here?" -wondered the young soccer player, while a strong chill went thru his back.

And as if nothing had happened, the noise of the traffic and Ishizaki's shouts rang in his ears again.

-Tsubasa-kun! You didn't listen to me? Let's get going already! -said Ryou, pulling him by the jacket. Immediately both boys began to run toward the school, and they arrived just on time.

-Just a minute more and you'd be late -said a girl when both arrived. -Thank God you arrived on time.

-We almost arrived late because this fool a.k.a Tsubasa failed to control his soccer ball and he had to go pick it up in an alley, Sanae -said Ryou, sitting down in his place and unfastening the neck of its jacket.

-I don't buy it -Sanae said. She had short brown hair, and before, when she was a little girl, she had been a very hard and aggressive girl, but now she had changed completely, except for a thing: Ever since she was a kid she had been in love with Tsubasa.

-Oh, yeah? Why don't you ask him, and see what does he answer to you.

-Tsubasa, is it true what Ishizaki said?

-Um, yes. I'm afraid Ishizaki-kun's right.

-What's wrong? You're distracted.

-Nothing at all -said Tsubasa, looking towards another side. What had Tsubasa so distracted was what had happened in the alley.

"For a moment everything went mute and everything seemed to go in slow motion. And that chill? It wasn't an ordinary chill by any means. It was rather like a kind of... warning. I don't understand it."

-Tsubasa... What's happening with you? Come on, answer me -said Sanae, passing a hand near the lad's face.

-Huh? Sorry, Sanae-chan. It's just that something really weird happened to me today.

-Well, if I were you, I'd concentrate, because here comes the teacher.

The teacher went into the classroom, and class went on normally. However, the sky clouded over and a storm began to fall.

-Oh, rats. We won't be able to train today like this. The field's full with mud – said Iwami Ken'ichi, one of the members of the Nankatsu soccer team.

-There's nothing we can do. We'll have to cancel the training session –said Furuoya, the trainer. Resigned, the boys changed clothes again and every one of them went home. Tsubasa was about to leave when...

-Tsubasa, can I go with you? –asked Sanae.

-Yeah, sure, Sanae-chan.

Both teens left, each one with an umbrella, and walked together in silence, since though when they were in elementary Tsubasa though of Sanae as a friend, now he did so in another way. They passed by the alley where Tsubasa had felt that chill, but this time there was somebody wrapped in a white cloak.

-Tsubasa... Tsubasa... -said that person with an ethereal voice, impossible to know if it was from a man or a woman. The youth heard his name, stopped and looked everywhere.

-Tsubasa, what's wrong?

-Didn't you listen, Sanae-chan?

-What? I only hear the rain.

-I heard somebody calling my name –said Tsubasa turned and noticed that being wrapped in the white cloak. -Who are you? Why do you call me?

-Tsubasa, what's wrong with you? There isn't anything there -said Sanae, looking at the alley.

-Don't you see that person wrapped in a white cloak?

-What do you say? There isn't anything there. I think you've gone bananas.

-Sanae, I'm sure I'm not nuts. There's someone there.

-Bah, I think I'll go –said Sanae, about to leave, but immediately that being in white moved, and quicker than light, it caught the girl and disappeared with a jump.

-Sanae! Sanae! –Tsubasa shouted, trying to follow the one who had kidnapped the girl. He ran as quickly as he could, but he didn't seem to advance, until finally he arrived at a temple, hidden in the heart of Shizuoka.

-Sanae? Where are you? Answer me!

-I'm sorry for having had to get to this, but it was the only way that you'd arrive here -said the same ethereal voice that had called to the boy before. Tsubasa turned to see from where the voice came, and that being in white was behind him.

-You! Where is Sanae?

-She's in good hands. I had to use the girl to lure you.

-Why did you make me come here then? Do you have anything to do with what happened to me this morning?

-I'm afraid so. You see, you are the _Kami no Tsukai_, and you'll have to face your fate very soon, Ozora Tsubasa.

-I'm the Messenger of the Gods? No, this can't be true. I just want to be a soccer player.

-If you want to be one and win the World Cup, which is your dream, you'll have to fulfill your fate.

-And if I don't?

-Not only you won't achieve your dream, but this world will come to an end.

-That the world... will come to an end? No, it just can't be true. I couldn't do it alone...

-The fate of the world is in your hands... And if you can't, no one will.

-But, I'm just a soccer player. I don't even have powers or something like that... This is a complete madness. I think Sanae's right.

-It's not madness. It's reality –said the being, lifting its cloak a little, letting Sanae, who was unconscious fall.

-Sanae! -Tsubasa ran up to where she was and took her in his arms. -Sanae, wake up...

-Unless you accept your fate, she won't wake up.

-She won't wake up? You're a blackmailer! Make her wake up!

-She won't wake up unless you accept your fate.

-Wake her up right now! -and suddenly an energy wave attacked the being, that although it didn't fall, tottered a step or two.

-You've begun to realize your powers. There is no coming back. Accept your fate –it said, throwing a stronger energy wave that the one Tsubasa had caused and making the boy, with Sanae in his arms, crash against a stone pillar. –Or you won't only lose the one you love, but everything will die.

"I think I don't have any choice, but, will I be the same one? What will happen?"

-I have no other choice... I'll have to accept my fate -said Tsubasa finally. –I only do so Sanae can wake up.

-Mmm... Tsubasa? What happened? -Sanae had woken up.

-Sanae-chan! You woke up... I was really worried.

-What's happening here? Where are we? I can only remember I was about to leave when we were near that alley...

-It's a long story, Sanae-chan. What do I have to do?

-You have to find the Five Archangels. They are the only ones that will be able to help you.

-The Five ...Archangels... I don't get it.

-According to the Catholic religion, the archangels are the most powerful angels among the servants of the Lord. But up to where I know, they're four –said Sanae, confused.

-You know too much, girl. I can't allow any people who aren't involved in this to know anything else –and the white being tried to attack Sanae, but Tsubasa immediately interfered.

-If you try to attack Sanae, you'll have to attack me first, whoever you are –he said, and he seemed to irradiate an even stronger energy than before. Sanae somehow was able to feel Tsubasa's energy, but instead of being surprised, she was in a state of supreme tranquility.

"Tsubasa..."

-Fine, well, but she can't speak of this with another person except with you.

-You have my word that she won't say a single word about this. And by the way, tell me who you are once and for all.

-I was known before as an unnamed messenger of the gods, but my situation is different. I was sent by them to look for you... Later I was known as Karen, and now I'm simply called Shiro.

-Have you been at the same time a man and a woman? –asked Sanae.

-You're right. Right now, I'm an androgynous being.

-This is no doubt very strange... Mostly for what I felt this morning. Was it kind of a warning, right?

-Yes... And since you have decided to accept your fate, Ozora Tsubasa, it's time to wake up!

Shiro, that strange being in white made a strange symbol shine around Tsubasa, and as if it had applied a powerful electric shock, Tsubasa screamed in pain, his eyes white.

-Tsubasa! No! –Sanae, when seeing that, tried to come closer, but Shiro didn't allow it.

Then, without being able to make anything, the girl noticed that of the teenager's body three things came out: a white _magatama_, a bracelet, and maybe the strangest thing of all: a delicately adorned dagger whose jewel was of an iridescent white color. Although those three things went out of Tsubasa's body painfully, none had a single drop of blood on it. As soon as those objects came out, they were located each one in their place: The _magatama_ hanging of the neck by an almost invisible chain; the bracelet on his right hand where the bracelet Sanae had given him was, and the dagger was... The dagger was like a tattoo on his back!

-The _Kami no Tsukai_ has awakened... Now the fate of the earth is in his hands -and Shiro disappeared in a flash. As soon as that happened, Tsubasa fell heavily to the floor.

-Tsubasa! Are you OK?

-I think so. I've never felt so much pain, but at least I'm alive, Sanae-chan –he said, smiling.

-Tsubasa... let's get out of here. I think it must be very late –said Sanae, while they went down the stairs of the temple. However, when they arrived to the street, they noticed that time seemed to be frozen while everything had happened, since it hadn't still darkened.

-Excuse me, sir, could you tell me the time? –the girl asked a pedestrian.

-5:23 in the afternoon, young lady.

-Thank you -nonetheless, Sanae was pale.

-What happened, Sanae-chan?

-Tsubasa, time didn't pass while we were in that temple. When all this incident began it was 5:23 in the afternoon.

-It can't be. And when I ran here to save you?

-I don't know... Let's get out of here; I don't want to arrive late.

-I say the same –said Tsubasa, walking next to the girl he secretly loved. When he arrived home, neither his mother nor his father was there.

"How strange. Where can they be? Maybe they went to take a walk -however, another thought crossed his mind.

"And what will I tell mom about the tattoo? She hates those things! I'm always in trouble, unless I tell her it's a temporary tattoo, because I believe I won't be able to tell them what happened."

He made homework (a lot of it), wrote a couple of letters for his best friends and went down to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

He took a simple sandwich with a glass of milk and went up the stairs. After having finished his sandwich, he heard the door of the house open and he went down the stairs not just to leave the plates in the kitchen but to see who had arrived. A pair of thieves was in the house!

-Luckily there's a phone in mom's room -the lad said, going up the stairs as quietly as he could. He went into his mother's room, took the phone and dialed the police's number. Whispering, he gave his address to the operator, and later he decided to make something very risky: lock the main door. But, how would he do it without being seen?

"Somehow I need to be able to close the door without being seen... -and in some way he felt he was shrinking. He fell on his knees and hands turning smaller at the second, until it stopped. However, he felt very agile and quick.

"What's happening? -with a jump, Tsubasa went to his mother's bureau, and he almost blacked out from the surprise when he saw that he had turned into a black and white cat!

-Meow! –he exclaimed, surprised. He turned to see his back, and the mark of the dagger was there, like a stain of golden fur. However, that gave him an idea.

"It's time to lock these rats"

Tsubasa went down the stairs as quick as a wisp, went to the main door and with a jump he was hanging from the main key. It closed, the cat jumped again and took the keys. Loading them in his muzzle he went to his room and waited peacefully for the police to arrive.

"I need to go back to normal... -and the metamorphosis he had suffered it began again, but this time he grew. His fur disappeared to give space to his uniform and the "tattoo" that now in the midfielder's back.

"If this is one of the powers I have now, it'll be by far the most useful."

-POLICE! GO OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! –the lad heard out of the house. That was the signal. Tsubasa went down the stairs running, and he met face to face with the thieves.

-We thought the house was totally empty! –said one of the thieves, surprised upon seeing Tsubasa.

-Raise your hands, boy, or I'll put a hole in your head! –the other thief said, seizing a revolver. Tsubasa lifted his hands, and inch by inch he came closer to the door. And quick as an arrow, not giving time to the thieves to react, he unlocked the door with the key and allowed the police into the house.

-You're under arrest for first-degree theft! –a bulky officer exclaimed, pointing with an even bigger revolver at the thieves.

-I give up! I give up! –said the unarmed thief, scared to death. The other thief saw he had any more options than to give up. After that, the agent who had been the first inside congratulated Tsubasa because of his quick thinking.

-However, how is it that the door was locked?

-I suppose it could have been one of the thieves' fault, or something like that.

-Anyway, thank you for your help -and the cop left. A moment later, Tsubasa looked toward the room; it was a mess, and the things the thieves wanted to steal were in a slimy sack.

-It'll be better to fix this quickly, before mom arrives -and he began to clean the room. Soon after he finished, the doorbell rang. It was Natsuko and Koudai.

-Mom, dad... Where were you? -Tsubasa asked, worried.

-We went to dine together. Sorry for not leaving a note –said Koudai. -But since I arrived home I didn't have the opportunity of going out with your mother, son.

-I see... I'm glad you were happy.

-Tsubasa, what's that bracelet you have on your wrist? –asked Natsuko, observing the Messenger's bracelet.

-This? It's Sanae's. She asked me to take care of it. I forgot to take off it. Why?

-It seems to be very fine. For heaven's sake, if it is made of pure gold! -Natsuko said, taking her son's hand and examining the bracelet carefully, until she let it go suddenly.

-What happened? –asked Koudai.

-I felt a current. Whatever. Did you already have dinner, son?

-Well, I made myself a sandwich, mom. I think I'd better go to sleep. Good night.

-Sweet dreams, son -said Koudai.

-Sweet dreams –said Natsuko, still surprised by the current that had gone by her body. Tsubasa went up the stairs, went into his room, took off the bracelet and the chain with the _magatama,_ put on his pajamas and crept into his bed. In spite of everything that happened that day, the youth slept so deeply that he didn't remember what he dreamt.


	2. The Archangel of the Earth

Chapter II: The Archangel of the Earth

The next day, Tsubasa got up earlier than he usually did, even before his mother tried to wake him up. He changed clothes quickly and went down the stairs. Natsuko who was just brewing coffee was surprised upon seeing her son so up early and ready.

-Good morning –said the teenager, who had forgotten the chain and the bracelet on purpose.

-Good morning, honey. Why are you awake so early?

-Let's say that I slept so well that I couldn't sleep anymore.

-I'm glad for you. You'll return the bracelet to Sanae today? -Tsubasa's mind was blank.

-I almost forgot it! -Tsubasa ran to his room and took the bracelet, putting it in his pocket. He went down the stairs and sat down to have breakfast.

-Thanks for remembering it, mom. If I don't give Sanae that bracelet, she'd kill me.

-It's that important? I noticed it's a very fine bracelet. Perhaps that bracelet belongs to Sanae's mother?

-Yeah, it does -Tsubasa lied. "Sorry for lying, mom, but you can't know this... you can't know that in fact this bracelet is not only mine, but came out of me."

After finishing breakfast, Tsubasa went up the stairs for his handbag and his sport bag. However, he noticed that the _magatama_ wasn't on his night table.

"Where's the chain? If I don't find it, who knows what can happen!" -but as soon as he thought that, he felt something around his neck. The _magatama_ had located itself on its place.

He went down the stairs, said goodbye to his parents and off he went to Junior High. However, when he passed by that alley where everything had begun, he saw that Shiro was there. Tsubasa went there, and just as the previous day, the noise of the street disappeared.

-Shiro, I have a serious problem –said Tsubasa as soon as he arrived there. -My mother already noticed the bracelet, and I had to lie to her about this. If I still arrive with it on my wrist, she'll suspect everything.

-Tsubasa, I know that yesterday you used your powers to turn into a cat. How difficult can it be for you to hide the bracelet? You can make it invisible, or fuse it with the bracelet that that girl gave you. You have to discover your powers by yourself, or all this will be a complete and utter failure.

-OK... please, bracelet, merge with the bracelet Sanae gave me, or I'll have trouble... –and immediately, the bracelet shone and disappeared. The bracelet that Sanae had knitted for him was there.

-You see? It isn't so complicated. Don't forget it: you have to discover your powers by yourself.

-I get it -and Tsubasa tried to leave, but Shiro stopped him.

-But Shiro, I have to go to school...

-If I'm here, it's to tell you something important: You'll find very soon the first Archangel: the Archangel of the Earth. You should be paying special attention to all signs... Because if you don't find them as soon as you can, they may die.

-I see. Can I leave now? -Tsubasa said, turning to see Shiro, but it was no longer there. And the noise of the street filled Tsubasa's ears again.

He ran until he arrived to Nankatsu Junior High. He arrived quite early, surprising himself. However, he needed to arrive early, as he hadn't remembered that that day he had to help clean the room before class. The other boy that had to help was one of Tsubasa's old friends: A short boy with enormous eyeglasses, Okawa Manabu.

-Good morning, Tsubasa-kun –said the boy who was writing the date in the blackboard.

-Hi, Manabu. How are you?

-The same. Haven't you said anything to Sanae? –it wasn't a secret for Manabu the fact that Tsubasa and Sanae loved each other but none were able to fess it up.

-No, not yet, and the truth is that I don't want to talk about it –said Tsubasa, beginning to clean the desks. After they finished cleaning and fixing, Sanae arrived. She greeted both boys and left her handbag on her desk while Tsubasa and Manabu left the cleaning utensils in their place.

-Tsubasa, how was it yesterday? –asked the girl when he arrived. -My parents didn't even ask where I was.

Manabu whistled astonished. He suspected that maybe both had gone in a date or something like that.

-My parents weren't at home when I arrived. Both went to dine at a restaurant. I don't blame them for wanting some intimacy; after all, Dad's not very often at home –Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa pointed out slightly with his head outside, telling Sanae to go out a moment. She got the message and both went out.

-Sanae-chan, my mother saw the bracelet yesterday, and I made her believe that it's yours. If she asks you, tell her that I returned it to you. Please.

-You know I hate to lie, Tsubasa, but this time I'll do it because we're in great trouble.

-You're not going to believe what happened to me last night -but Tsubasa shut up upon seeing that Ishizaki passed by. After the teen entered the classroom Tsubasa continued with his story in whispers, telling everything in detail. Sanae almost laughed when she heard that the teenager had turned into a cat.

-You a cat? I should've seen it –she said in a low voice.

-Not only that; Shiro was today in the alley and it told me two things. One, that I should discover my powers by myself.

-Well, you're already on it. By the way, where's the bracelet?

-Here it is –said Tsubasa, pointing at the bracelet. -Shiro told me that if I had become a cat, it shouldn't be so complicated to make the _Tsukai_'s bracelet be invisible, and I merged it with the bracelet you gave me.

-Oh, I see... Then you're advancing a lot. And what was the second thing it told you?

-That I'd find the first Archangel very soon. And that if I didn't find the Archangels, they could die.

-And where will you find them?

-I don't have a clue, Sanae-chan. I don't have a clue.

Later they had class. The classes continued as usual, until recess arrived. Tsubasa walked to the school's yard, wondering which signs would lead to the person who had the powers of the earth. However...

-Tsubasa! –someone shouted behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, scaring him in such a way that the youth gave a jump and an energy wave flew around. Immediately he heard somebody falling. Tsubasa turned only to see that Ishizaki was in the floor, stunned.

-Ishizaki-kun! What happened to you? –asked Tsubasa, trying to dissimulate, helping Ryou to get up.

-Remember me that I won't surprise you ever again -said the Monkey Boy, still stunned

-I'm sorry... But, what happened?

-I dunno. I'd been calling you for a good while but you seemed deaf. I came closer running, I put a hand on your shoulder, you jumped by the scare and I don't know, it seemed that an invisible hand had pushed me.

"Oh, no... Since I was distracted I didn't control my power and now he knows it."

-Maybe when you scared me unintentionally I pushed you, or something similar.

-Not at all. It was as if an invisible hand or an energy wave pushed me. Look: whatever pushed me sent that billboard flying -Ryou pointed out a billboard of a presentation of a school music group concert that had been fixed with adhesive tape and was now on the floor.

And suddenly, a strong pain tortured Tsubasa, just as the last time. Although there wasn't anything surrounding him, his eyes were white again. Upon seeing this, Ryou was paralyzed with fear. He wanted to run, but his feet didn't move. Suddenly, the _magatama_ that hung of Tsubasa's neck shone powerfully, and a ray of green light flew towards Ryou.

-What, what's happening? What's this light? What's happening, Tsubasa? -and suddenly, a bracelet, just as which had been born of the _Kami no Tsukai_, together with a green _magatama_ and a small hand axe left Ryou. However, it seemed that nobody in the surrounding area noticed it, because although both were in a corridor that was quite crowded at those times, nobody turned to see... Except Sanae that was around the place, realized what was happening and she ran toward the boys.

-Tsubasa! Ishizaki! Are you OK? –asked the girl when she arrived to where they were. Tsubasa was still half unconscious, but Ryou was totally lucid.

-I'm fine, if you mean that I don't have a clue of what's happening. I scared Tsubasa, something like an energy wave pushed me, and Tsubasa began to scream, his eyes white, as if someone gave him an electric shock. Suddenly, something that hung off his neck began to shine, a ray of green light covered me... And the next moment I see what's happening, you arrive, and I find myself with these really weird things.

"Must mean... That Tsubasa found the Archangel of the Earth, or something like that" -thought Sanae, concerned.

-Ishizaki, concentrate on making these three things be invisible.

-What in the world are you saying?

-Do what I tell you. Focus on that this will be invisible unless you need it –insisted Sanae.

-All right, but I don't believe what you're saying –said Ryou skeptically while Sanae went towards Tsubasa, who began to recover consciousness.

"May these three things disappear, may these three things disappear..." -and just as Sanae had told him, the _magatama_, the bracelet and the axe disappeared.

-Heh, who'd say it; I'm a magician.

-Better said, you're somebody with a mission –said Sanae.

-What happened...? My head's spinning –said Tsubasa, recovering consciousness, but they didn't have the time to answer, because several screams were heard in the yard.

-What's happening here? -Asked Ryou, confused, while Sanae and Tsubasa ran toward where the screams came from.

-Come with us now! –shouted Sanae, making Ryou tremble with fear and followed them. As soon as they arrived, something was wreaking havoc in the place, while the students escaped, terrified.

-What is that? Sanae -said, between terrified and disgusted.

-No idea –said Tsubasa. "Shiro, what should we do? I don't have a clue of what we can do."

"Search in you heart for the answer. Tell the Archangel of the Earth to do the same" -was the mysterious character's answer.

-Ishizaki-kun, concentrate and let your heart speak for you. You'll know this way what to do –Tsubasa said, concentrating and closing his eyes.

-What, what...? OK -and the boy did the same thing as the other, until he heard a voice telling him to use the powers of the Earth... With Gaia's Axe. Upon listening that, a big bunch of things passed in Ishizaki Ryou's mind, making him understand what happened, and the Archangel of the Earth woke up.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa still searched inside his heart, until a voice told him that the _Tsukai_'s Dagger was the answer. The youth concentrated, and the tattoo that was in the lad's back shone and disappeared, as the dagger appeared in the youth's hands.

"May everyone be safe and sound.. May no one remember this…" -Tsubasa thought, opening his eyes. And luckily, a dome-shaped covered the area where he, Ishizaki and the monster were. Sanae was also out of the barrier, but she observed the other students that had a blank expression, although she didn't feel absolutely anything.

"Tsubasa-kun, Ishizaki-kun, I hope you win..."

Meanwhile, inside the barrier, Tsubasa and Ishizaki were attacking the monster, with an agility that never before had had. Seemingly the boys' weapons changed when they began a combat, because Tsubasa's dagger became a brilliant sword, and Ryou's Axe had become an enormous battle axe. The monster defended and attacked the youths with black fire, but both avoided its attacks as much as they could.

-What do we do? We can't continue avoiding this monster's attacks –Ishizaki said.

-I know… But I don't know what to do either –answered Tsubasa, stopping a moment. However, he found difficult that instant of distraction expensive, because a blaze hit him in the stomach.

-Tsubasa! If I could think about something... An earthquake against that creature, something, I don't know... –and a light turned on inside Ishizaki's head. The _magatama_ he possessed began to shine, and Ryou concentrated.

-Fury of the Earth! -Ryou had concentrated all his power, and without knowing exactly what he did, he hit the floor with his fist. Immediately an enormous fissure went towards the monster, and from it an energy lash came out, attacking the monster. Although it wasn't destroyed, it sure was quite wounded.

-Are you all right? –asked Ryou to Tsubasa.

-That attack was brilliant, but I don't know what to do... Oh, wait, I think I got it... -and Tsubasa stood up.

-I can't lose now... Shout of the Gods! -and Tsubasa concentrated his strength. Just as Ryou, he didn't know what he did, but he joined his hands, separated them slowly, a white orb of energy, or electricity formed, and he sent it directly to the monster, that although it tried to stop it with its black fire, it didn't make it, and amid a scream as that of a banshee, it disappeared. That had been their first battle. Immediately, knowing that nobody could remember what happened, Tsubasa made his sword and his bracelet disappear and became a cat.

-What are you waiting for? Nobody can know what happened! Turn into an animal from around here and let's scram! –Tsubasa said, before he could only meow. Ishizaki, surprised, made his own weapon and bracelet disappear and turned into a bird. Immediately both boys, transformed into animals left the school by their own means, and the barrier disappeared. Sanae, upon seeing that thought that maybe the boys had been beaten, but she had the hunch that she should go to the classroom.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Ishizaki, still transformed tried to arrive at the classroom. Ryou entered by the window that was mercifully open, while Tsubasa, as quiet as he could, ran through the corridors and went into the classroom. Just when he entered, Sanae went in and accidentally she stepped Tsubasa's tail. Ryou saw that, flew and covered Tsubasa's mouth with his wings.

-Is it you, boys? –Sanae asked the animals. Ishizaki was transformed into a sparrow that had a greenish stain in the wings, while Tsubasa was still that black and white cat with the golden stain.

-Yeah, I suppose you are. Sorry for stepping on you, Tsubasa-kun -the cat, rubbing his tail, nodded affirmatively, and his metamorphosis began, just like Ryou.

-Definitively I believe that I've gone mad. I can control the power of the Earth, I can vanish things, and I can turn into an animal... It's too much for me –Ryou said, sitting down on his chair.

-I say the same –Tsubasa said. -Yesterday I turned into a cat unintentionally to trap some thieves, and well, you can see it now.

-However, there's something I have to score to your favor, Tsubasa. When you turn into a cat, you look very cute –said Sanae, without thinking.

-Come again?

-Er, sorry... I mean that you look cool

Soon after, Tsubasa, Sanae and Ryou's other classmates entered the classroom, murmuring over a moment in that their minds had been erased.

-Just like if somebody had a magic wand and had used a charm to erase minds –said a girl.

-I think you read too much Harry Potter, Kimiko -answered Sanae.

-Is that so? Didn't you feel as if they had taken off all your thoughts with a whiff?

-Now that I think it... yes –lied the youth, as she couldn't let the other ones know what happened. The teacher went into the classroom and class continued normally. When it ended, the boys went to the soccer training, while Sanae talked with the other assistants of the team, Sugimoto Kumi and Nishimoto Yukari.

-Hey, girls, don't you notice that Tsubasa and Ryou are a bit different? –said Kumi innocently.

-No, why? –asked Yukari.

-I don't know... it's as if they emitted some weird energy...

-Must be one of your weird guesses, Kumi –said Sanae, annoyed. –Oh, right, since your grandmother has powers... it wouldn't be weird if now you have them too.

-Seems somebody else changed –said Yukari, a bit worried. -Sanae, are you OK?

-Well ...I... I think I'll go for a drink of water –answered the teen, leaving.

-Sanae's hiding something, no doubt, and it's not her feelings for Tsubasa.

-Yeah... But whatever happens with her, it seems to be connected with Tsubasa and Ryou.

Later, Tsubasa, Sanae and Ryou decided to return to the hidden temple, although they didn't tell anyone. Yukari and Kumi wanted to go with them.

-I'm afraid this time you can't –said Sanae.

-But why? -Kumi insisted.

-We'll go downtown to get some books -Tsubasa said. –You can get them cheaper there

-But we want to go with you too.

-Look girls, you're wasting your time. Fact is that we have to get a book on mythology and I know you don't like those things –Ryou said, upset. -So please, don't insist.

The two girls had to agree.

-Well then, we'll see you later -and those that were involved in the Archangel problem left. They walked in silence. Passing by the alley there was absolutely nobody, and they continued walking until the arrived at the hidden temple.

-Here it was where this whole problem began, Ishizaki-kun -Tsubasa said. And he explained what had happened the previous day. Sanae affirmed several things, including that she didn't remember almost anything when Shiro abducted her.

-And who is he, Shiro?

-You can't say he or she, because Shiro is a being that is neither a man nor a woman -Sanae said, laughing at her own explanation.

-And talk of the Devil... –said Tsubasa, when Shiro appeared out of nowhere.

-Thank you for the explanation, young girl -said the mysterious being.

-My name's Sanae for you to know.

-All right, Sanae. You already found the Archangel of the Earth, Tsubasa... And on time, because that monster, sent by the one who wants to destroy us had arrived there with the intention of destroying the Archangel of the Earth.

-Did that monster want to kill ...me? –said Ryou, his eyes like plates.

-But, how is it that whoever wants to destroy the Archangels where they are and we don't? -Tsubasa asked.

-That's something that I don't know.

-However, I didn't notice any signs when I discovered that Ishizaki-kun was the Archangel that looked for.

-Didn't he realize that when he scared you an energy wave sent him flying? If he wasn't an Archangel, the wave wouldn't have affected him, and he wouldn't have realized those details.

-Gee... Maybe I miss the ball, but this time I didn't miss the details... This is madness -Ryou said mostly to himself. –All of this is veeeeeeeeeery strange, for sure.

-Nobody said this would be something that you see every day... Because besides of you, there are the Black Archangels –Shiro said.


	3. The Black Archangels

Chapter III: The Black Archangels

-What did you say? Black Archangels? -said the threesome at the same time.

-That's right. The monster that attacked you today was sent by the Archangel of Darkness. As you, they are five Archangels, but with dark powers, and they're more powerful than what you think.

-Although in this case we're six, if I include myself –Tsubasa said. –Or do they have someone who's looking for them?

-No... In this case it's them those who look for the Messenger of the Shadows... And when that happens, the Earth's fate will be decided.

-And do you know who the Black Archangels are? –asked Sanae.

-Yes. The Archangel of Darkness, the Archangel of Hatred, the Archangel of Ice, the Archangel of Thunder and lastly, the most powerful of all: the Archangel of Chaos.

-Even their names show they're terrible –Ryou said, rubbing his arms.

-I'd be more afraid of finding the Messenger of the Shadows –Tsubasa said. –To think that we'll have to face those beings makes me think I probably made a huge mistake.

-You can't change what already happened –Shiro said. –You can only do what you must.

-I get it... but there's something, Shiro. I know Ishizaki-kun's the Archangel of the Earth, but, which other Archangels do I have to find?

-I think I have it -Sanae said. -The Archangel of Water, of Fire and of the Wind... But I don't know which would be the other one.

-Don't laugh, but the last Archangel is the most powerful... the Archangel of Love –Shiro said. Tsubasa and Ishizaki looked at each other and resisted laughter as much as they could, but Sanae didn't even twitch a muscle.

-What are you laughing about, fools? Haven't you head that 'love can do anything'? –said the teen, angry.

-It's just that I don't imagine the poor dude that has to be it... -Ishizaki said, roaring with laughter. Tsubasa also laughed, but not as scandalously as its friend.

-It could be a girl –said Sanae. –Not even Shiro knows it, so don't make fun of that... Because if that Archangel appears and finds out that you made fun of him, or of her, you'll never forget that it's the most powerful Archangel.

-Sanae's right. Only weak-minded people make fun of something important –Shiro said, crossing its arms under its cloak.

-Yeah, I suppose you're right, Sanae-chan –Tsubasa said, stopping his laughter, since it was the third time that Shiro gave him a scolding in the day. -And Shiro, please stop scolding me. It's been three times that you've told me off and believe me, it's not pleasant.

-I'm not telling you off. I'm teaching you.

-Whatever. Don't you think it's late? –Ryou said, concerned.

-Time doesn't pass here –said Sanae. –The first time I came I thought the same thing but fact is that time doesn't pass here.

-Gee... Just as if the powers of this temple stopped the time around us.

-Truth is that when you enter here, you enter a dimension in which time doesn't pass. It is as thinking that time freezes or as if you didn't enter here.

-Isn't it your fault? –Ishizaki asked Shiro, raising one of his eyebrows.

-No, my powers don't get to that. This temple has always been a portal to other dimensions.

Later, Tsubasa, Sanae and Ryou left, each one to their house. When Tsubasa arrived, Natsuko was serving him a coffee to Koudai.

-Hello, son –said both grownups.

-Hi, mom, hi, dad –answered the lad.

-How was your day? -Koudai asked.

-It was okay, I guess. Today we did have soccer training, and we went to the center to get some books Ishizaki needed.

-You were with whom? –Natsuko asked.

-Sanae and Ishizaki-kun.

-And did you return the bracelet?

-Mom, you think I'm a thief? Of course I returned the bracelet to Sanae, as soon as she arrived at school – said Tsubasa, offended, but he opened an eye and turned around laughing.

-I know you're not, son, but you sometimes forget things.

-My mind isn't addled, mom... -and Tsubasa went up the stairs to change clothes and do his homework. However, when he was about to finish his homework, the pain he had felt tortured him again, but it wasn't as intense as the last time. Tsubasa tried not to complain or scream.

-I know I fainted before, and it was my fault, but this is already too much...

Finally the pain vanished, and more exhausted than if he had passed thru two full trainings, Tsubasa fell on his bed.

-This can't continue like this... But, what do these pains mean...? Why do they happen in the least expected moment...?

"Or you still don't control completely your powers, or it can be that maybe they're attacking one of the Archangels. But only you can know it" –Shiro's voice resounded in Tsubasa's mind.

That didn't give him a clear answer... But when had Shiro given a clear answer anyway? Tsubasa concentrated as much as possible, and several images filled his mind. A being of black wings had cornered in an alley that wasn't familiar to Tsubasa... his great rival, Hyuga Kojiro!

"What does this mean?" -in his mind he saw how Hyuga searched desperately for a nook to escape, until he decided to skid between the being's legs and ran away. The young man that was having the vision sighed from relief upon seeing that the Toho captain had left unharmed.

"Could it be that Hyuga is another Archangel? But I don't have a means of getting there, nor a way of confirming my suspicions."

-I'll have to speak with Sanae and Ryou tomorrow about this.

And a doubt entered the midfielder's mind: And if the other Archangels were out of Japan?

-Tsubasa, dinner's ready! -Natsuko said from downstairs.

-Coming! –hoping to have enough energy, Tsubasa got up. Seemingly his exhaustion disappeared, as he walked as normal as always. He went downstairs and sat down to have dinner.

-Son, could you do me a favor after dinner? –asked Natsuko.

-Yeah, sure, mom.

-I need you to go to the store to buy some fish and some vegetables for tomorrow. I already made the list.

-OK -and Tsubasa continued eating. Later, while Natsuko and Koudai washed the dishes, Tsubasa left the house to buy the groceries his mother had requested. However, the store was not precisely near the house. While he went walking, he felt a hand touching his shoulder, and sent another energy wave because of the scare. However, he didn't hear anybody fall, but he heard some kind of electrical spark.

-Who goes there? -exclaimed the youth, turning to see. But there was no one. Thinking it maybe could've been a bug, the boy continued walking, but immediately a black blaze stopped him.

-What in the world? Who's there? C'mon, show yourself! –exclaimed the teenager, upset. And just as he saw how another black flame missed him by inches, he looked up, and a black winged being, very similar to the one he had seen in the vision, but with very long hair, was floating in the air, still pointing to the place where Tsubasa had been a moment ago.

-I am the Archangel of Darkness.

That being had a clearly feminine face, but it didn't have feminine curves, maybe due to the clothes it had. Its hair was tied almost at the end of its long mane, and some locks crossed its face.

-So you're the famous _Kami no Tsukai_. Frankly, you're pathetic. I think I could erase you from the face of the Earth with less than a blow. Although, thinking it well, you're pretty good-looking. I reckon I'll have a good time before I give you the _coup de grace_ -the Archangel's voice was feminine, but had venom in it.

-No way, Jose –Tsubasa said, resolved to fight to the very end.

"May everyone be safe and sound… May no one remember this…"-and as soon as he formed the barrier, Tsubasa took his dagger and transformed it into his sword.

-Heh, if you barely could destroy my monster, how do you believe that you'll defeat a Black Archangel? –she said, flying towards Tsubasa and attacking him with an enormous scythe, although the boy stopped the blow with his sword. In silence, the lad jumped back and requested help. The Archangel of Darkness attacked again, but this time Tsubasa wasn't so lucky. The blow sent him to the ground.

-You're very quiet. Cat got your tongue?

-I don't waste my time speaking... -and Tsubasa maybe jumped his highest in his life. Impelling himself with a wall that had been inside the barrier, he jumped, was exactly above the Archangel and he attacked her with his sword. He didn't hurt her seriously, but at least it was a direct blow.

Tsubasa landed on his feet (and later you ask why does he turn into a cat), while the Archangel escaped, undoubtedly furious for the defeat. The boy put away his dagger, his imagatama/i and made his bracelet merge with the other one again. Once the barrier vanished, he simply began to walk. He arrived at the store, bought the groceries and knowing that his mother would be worried by the delay, he ran home.

-Tsubasa, why did you take so much time? You had me very worried -Natsuko said angrily when the boy arrived.

-I had a little trouble, mom –he answered, without looking at Natsuko's face. But what he didn't realize was that he had a small scrape on his face because of the combat.

-Tsubasa, did you fall, or something like that?

-Why?

-You have a scrape in the face. Does it hurt?

-Actually, no. When I fell, I think I didn't notice it.

-And which was the trouble, then?

-I went towards the store and a dog began to chase me. I fell and if it wasn't that the owner arrived and grabbed it, the dog could have bitten me –he lied. He hated to have to hide the truth, but he didn't have more options.

Tsubasa gave his mother the groceries and the change, and went up the stairs. Tired as he was, he changed clothes, and knowing that the scrape on his face couldn't be the only one, he checked himself for more injuries. He had a slight burn on his stomach and a couple of scratches on the elbows.

-I'm lucky of only having light wounds. But I bet anything that if I don't find quickly the other ones and I don't discover all of my power, the wounds will be much worse -the boy said. He turned off the light, searched on the dark for his bed and tucked in the blankets. However, he didn't sleep well, since the visions that he had had of Hyuga didn't want to go out of his head. Alas, in his dreams, Hyuga didn't find an exit.

-No, no... There it is... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -and Tsubasa woke up, soaked in sweat. When they heard their son's scream, Natsuko and Koudai woke up and ran to their son's room.

-Tsubasa, what happened? -Koudai asked, his heart beating quickly.

-Are you OK? -Natsuko asked.

-I had a nightmare –answered the lad, drying his forehead.

-What did you dream?

Tsubasa was not very sure of answering to the question Koudai made but he felt he had already lied too much.

-I dreamt of Hyuga.

-With Hyuga Kojiro? Did he make you something, or did something pass to him in the dream?

-I don't want to remember it... I dreamt that a black winged angel of chased him, had him cornered and... -Tsubasa shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

-And what did it happen?

-It killed him. I only saw the blood fly, but there it was when I woke up... I don't want to remember that nightmare.

-I can't blame you. It'll be better if you take a good shower, son. You're soaked in sweat -Natsuko said.

-Yes, mom.

Tsubasa immediately took his _yukata_ and entered to the bathroom. Soon after, the noise of the shower rang, and a relative calmness took over the Ozora house again. A while after Natsuko and Koudai were deeply asleep again, Tsubasa left the bathroom wrapped in his _yukata_. Seemingly, the showed made a big lot of help, since he wasn't tense anymore, neither burdened by what had happened, and the water had been like a balm on Tsubasa's burn. He dried off his hair vigorously, and was about to take off his _yukata_ completely after putting on some decent underwear, but immediately he felt an itch on his back, just where he couldn't scratch himself. The itch increased at every second, until he felt something growing out of his scapulas. Tsubasa didn't dare to see what had happened, but the itch had ceased. He opened his eyes and was amazed when he saw what had happened: He had wings now!

-This is ridiculous... My name may mean wings, but this is the last straw

"May these wings disappear, please..." –thought the lad, closing his eyes tightly. Little by little he felt how the wings shrank and entered his body again. After it, he put on some fresh pajamas and went back to his bed, although this time, he didn't have any nightmares.

Dawn came and with it not only Tsubasa, but also Sanae and Ryou. In the last one's house the daily work had begun in the public bathrooms Ryou's mother governed. However, Ryou wondered why he had woken up so early. He remembered the strange things that had happened at night.

-I can't believe that last night I had sprouted wings... I'll go totally nuts before finishing High School. If it wasn't because I concentrated and I made them disappear... -and Ryou's mother entered her son's room.

-I think it's strange to find you awake so early. What in the world were you saying about wings? -Ryou swallowed spit.

-Heh, heh... it's just that I dreamt that I had wings. That's all, mom.

-Well. Now that I see that you got up early, help me with the bathrooms.

-What! -Ryou screamed, amazed. -But mom... I have to get ready for school...

-You have enough time. Now go down and help with the bathrooms! -and Ryou, quietly enough made what his mother demanded. Meanwhile, Sanae woke up peacefully, but worried for the boys.

"Could something have happened to them last night? I hope not, but I have the feeling it did... -the girl thought as she began to change clothes. Soon after getting ready, she saw that it was still too early to leave, so she didn't know what to do in the meantime. And her gaze fell on her knitting needles.

"Although it's been a good while since I don't knit, at least I can make some new bracelets, depending of what Archangel we find... One for Tsubasa, and another for Ishizaki, although he likes to bother me... -and Sanae took three balls of yarn, her needles and began to knit, count stitches, do, undo... until her mother peeked to see if the girl was asleep.

A while later, the three teens went to Nankatsu High School. Tsubasa and Ryou passed by the alley, but there wasn't anybody there this time. They continued walking. Sanae met with Kumi and Yukari, and since Sanae brought along her yarn and her needles, the girls began to joke about Sanae doing a new bracelet for Tsubasa.

-To tell you the truth, I don't know... I was thinking in probably selling them, or who knows... Ah! Now that I think of it, Ishizaki-kun's birthday's getting near. I could give him one, if it isn't troublesome, Yukari.

-No, no problem, Sanae-chan –said the girl, amused. -And did you find the book that you needed?

-No. They were sold out.

-Bad luck then... What did you want to find?

-A legend about some archangels... But the truth is that I don't have a clue of that; the one that knows about that the most is Ishizaki-kun.

-How strange, Ishizaki looking for books –Kumi said, sarcastic. -Since he usually hates to read...

-Hey, don't say those things –Yukari answered, visibly bothered. -Ryou isn't a good for nothing.

-Hey, I only said...

-Then don't say anything at all –said Sanae, ending the discussion. –I don't want to fight with anybody, neither that you fight, girls.

They arrived to Nankatsu High, but since Kumi and Yukari were with their 'antennas' in the air, the others decided not to speak until recess.

-Sanae-chan, will you make more bracelets? –Tsubasa asked, curious and visibly sleepy.

-Yes... Let's say I want to win myself an extra yen, and since I have a knack at knitting bracelets, this way I'll be able to finance the materials and win a bit more.

-It's a pretty good idea. It's a shame that I don't win a single yen for every time I help in my mother's public bathrooms –said Ryou, whose hands still smelled of soap.

-Don't tell me you got up early and your mother found you –Kumi said, receiving a nudge from Yukari while Ishizaki complained about his black luck.

-No, you'd have to get up with just enough time to change clothes, have breakfast, get your things and leave your house as quick as possible –Sanae said.

However, Tsubasa had been very quiet, with his head on his arms. The girls thought he didn't have anything to say, until Sanae realized that the boy had been sleeping.

-Tsubasa? Get up... the teacher's about to arrive.

-He's deep in sleep. Or could it be that he died? –Ishizaki joked.

-Don't say those things!

However Sanae got near to Tsubasa's face. Those that were there thought that Sanae would probably wake up Tsubasa with a kiss, but instead of that...

-TSUBASA, GET UP ONCE AND FOR ALL! -and the boy woke up, startled. Once again, the traditional energy wave passed flying through the living room, and some things that were hung fell to the floor, just like Ryou, whose chair was on its back feet, leaning backwards.

"Uh-oh... May the other ones think it's been a blast of wind; it's a blast of wind the culprit that those things have fallen... -thought the boy nervously, clenching his fists, while he continued on the floor.

-Sanae... don't scare me like that... -Tsubasa said, once he woke up completely.

-It had to be that, or the teacher would wake you up and ground you, birdbrain.

-What a blizzard... Look, even some posters fell -a boy in the room said, picking up what had fallen.

-The windows are open... No wonder -another girl said. –It was a very strong blast of wind... But was it so strong that Ishizaki fell?

-Nah... I fell because my chair was leaning backwards –the Monkey Boy answered, rubbing the place where he hit with the desk that was behind him.

-It'll be better if we pick the things that fell –said Sanae practically, beginning to pick up what had fallen because of ' the blast. '

-Tsubasa, didn't you sleep well last night? -Ryou asked, after getting up and straightening his chair.

-No, Ishizaki-kun. I had a nightmare of those that come to your mind just by remembering them, aside from what something very strange happening to me –Tsubasa answered, muffling a yawn. –But let's talk it later.

-Why?

-For the simple reason that it's something that has to do with what we know, Ishizaki -and Tsubasa stretched his arms to get out of his sleepiness.

Class passed without setbacks, and once it was recess, Tsubasa asked Sanae to distract the girls.

-I'll tell you what happened later, but you already know that we can't let them find out what happens.

-OK -and after that, Tsubasa hurried to meet with Ryou.

-Now you have to tell everything. What nightmare did you have?

-I dreamt of Hyuga.

-What a nightmare. I would've become crazy with that.

-It's not that... I dreamt that a Black Archangel attacked him, and that although there was a way of escaping he didn't find it and... -Tsubasa swallowed spit -...and the Black Archangel killed him. I didn't see the corpse, but I saw blood flying, and then I woke up.

-Now I understand why you consider it a nightmare. However, how did you know that what attacked Hyuga in your dream was a Black Archangel?

-Because last night... one of the bad guys attacked me. Or better said one of the bad girls, because it had feminine features and voice, although the clothes it had didn't allow seeing curves.

-Another one that notices details... What? One of them attacked you?

-Yeah... It was the Archangel of Darkness. Luckily I formed the barrier to avoid any accidents, but believe me, it was very strong. I could barely stop its attack.

-This means that it'll be something really hard and more if they won't only destroy the world, but you, me and those that we're missing –said Ryou, more serious than ever.


	4. The Fire Begins To Burn

Chapter IV: The Fire Begins to Burn

-And besides... Last night, after the nightmare, I went to take a bath because I woke up drenched in sweat. Then, when I was about to change into fresh clothes, I began to feel a terrible itch... And when I realized what happened, a pair of wings grew out of me.

-You too? Last night, around midnight, I was deeply asleep, but I had to go to the bathroom. I went, and when I returned to my room, I felt this urge to scratch my back... But I wasn't able to. The place was unreachable, and then I saw how little by little they sprouted. For a moment I thought that I'd go bonkers.

-Yes, I thought the same. I told myself that although my name means wings, this was already the last straw.

-Yeah, I understand... But there's something. If your nightmare involved one of them attacking Hyuga, don't you believe that maybe him one is of us?

-Thought the same last night, but I don't have a way of proving it unless I went to Tokyo, and if we wait until the time of the National Tournament, it could be too late, although there's something that I'm worried for too.

-What is it?

-And if the other Archangels are out of Japan?

-It's a possibility we can't discard -and in that instant the class bell rang.

They went to class, and although Sanae caste them a 'you have to tell me everything' look, Tsubasa and Ishizaki knew that by now they had to hide what they had talked about, at least until the coast was clear.

Later, in the training...

-Pass the ball! -Ishizaki shouted to one of its team partners, while they made a practice match.

-Here it goes! –the other player exclaimed, and as soon as the boy received it, he passed it to Tsubasa who shot with all his strength. However, Morisaki was able to stop the shot with a lot of difficulty. The boy passed the ball to Iwami and he passed it to Izawa, one of the lads that transferred from Shutetsu to Nankatsu after the first national tournament they had won.

-But what...! -he exclaimed when Ishizaki stole the ball. He had never been able to do it before.

-Tsubasa, don't dare to fail! -he yelled when he passed the ball to the boy, who used the strength of the pass to do an overhead kick and scored.

Furuoya, the team's trainer ended the match, while the boys congratulated Tsubasa for his shot, and Ishizaki for being able to do such a maneuver.

-Heh, heh, nothing's impossible – he said, scratching his head.

-Congrats, Ishizaki-kun. Excellent move -Izawa said, shaking hands with the Monkey Boy.

-Thanks, Izawa-kun.

-OK, OK, training's over. Same time, same place and don't miss it – said Furuoya, the trainer, while the boys stored the training materials and went to the dressing room to take a shower and change clothes, although that meant trouble for Tsubasa and Ryou.

-Hey, Tsubasa, what's that symbol on your back? Did you get yourself tattooed? -Iwami said when noticing the mark of the dagger on the boy's back.

-Not exactly. It's a temporary tattoo.

-Ryou has one too.

-Well, yeah... What a coincidence.

-Yeah, we can figure it out. Are you sure it's not a real one? -Izawa said, rising one of his eyebrows.

-Sure. They're henna tattoos, and they disappear after a month or two. Besides, with what the real ones hurt... –explained the defender who had 14 on his shirt.

-If you say it... -and Tsubasa and Ryou sighed with relief, since luckily they had kept their _magatamas_ in the handbags. Soon after, with their uniforms on, Tsubasa and Ishizaki left the field, although the girls were in the outskirts.

-Excellent practice, boys -Kumi said, excited.

-If in the next match we play just as we did today, the chance of the third victory will be greater -Tsubasa said. –Are we going out then?

-Sure -Ishizaki said, since he looked for any excuse to avoid working in his mother's bathrooms.

-I can't. I have to get home early -Yukari said.

-Ditto... -Kumi said, disappointed.

-I'll go with you –Sanae said, saying goodbye to her friends, and the threesome began to walk toward Tsubasa's house.

-...and I have the hunch that the other Archangels must be out of Japan -Tsubasa said, while they approached his house.

-Then, how could we find them...? Although I can't imagine Hyuga being an Archangel with that attitude he has...

-Hey, if you're a terrible student and a good for nothing, and yet you are an Archangel, it means that the least likely to be an Archangel can be one -Sanae said.

-You got to admit it, Ishizaki-kun; that was a good remark -Tsubasa said, while he opened the door.

-Well, yeah, but you don't have to be so harsh, Sanae... -Ryou said, depressed.

-Good, continue. I don't know if my mother or my father is here, but at least in my room we can speak normally.

Tsubasa, Ishizaki and Sanae entered the empty Ozora house, and after leaving the handbags on the host's bed, went down the stairs for some sodas and went back up. Before talking, they decided to do their homework together. It was much easier working as a team (for obvious reasons) and after it, Tsubasa made sure of soundproofing his room with his powers, in case his parents arrived.

-Tsubasa, answer me something. Did you have that nightmare just how you tell it, or did something happen so that it happened? -Sanae asked, analyzing the situation.

-Well, the truth is that although I had the nightmare just as I told it, I saw it before while I was awake, after I had another attack.

-Attack?

-You know, when I feel someone's giving me an electric shock.

-And did Shiro explain you what happens every time you have those attacks? -Ryou asked, furrowing his brow.

-Guys, you know that Shiro's unable to give a clear answer. "Or you still don't control completely your powers, or it can be that maybe they're attacking one of the Archangels. But only you can know it," it told me after the attack. I concentrated, and I had some kind of vision. In that moment I didn't know that it was a Black Archangel the one who was attacking Hyuga, but it was, although in the real life he was able to find a way to escape and survive.

-You mean that... to know if Hyuga is one of us or not, we should go to Tokyo.

-Do they remember that yesterday a monster had been to destroy Ryou, although we had already discovered him? -Sanae said, realizing everything.

-Yes... why? -asked Ryou.

-Because if the Black Archangels plan to destroy the Archangels that have not woken up...

-... It means that we have to save Hyuga right now -Tsubasa said, hitting his thigh with his fist. –We got to leave now, Ishizaki-kun.

-But, what about your parents? -Sanae asked.

-You're right... How would they react if they only see our suitcases here?

-I have an idea. Ishizaki-kun and I will return to our houses, and you meet somewhere at a definite hour. You'll be able to go to Tokyo without problems.

-OK. In half an hour we'll go to Tokyo, Ishizaki-kun. We meet at the park statue, transformed -Tsubasa said, checking the time on his alarm clock.

-OK... -and Sanae and Ryou left in a hurry.

Tsubasa waited until it was time to leave, but he was startled because of his parents' absence. However, a thought crossed his mind. He ran to his mother's telephone and found a note:

"Tsubasa: We went to your grandparents' house since your grandmother's sick, and we'll take a long time. I left you something prepared in the fridge. Mom."

-I should've known it... -Tsubasa gave a sigh of relief. –It'd be better to leave the notes on the refrigerator, mom...

He went down the stairs, took a soda, got ready to leave, and just when his clock signaled the time to go, he took his keys, left the house, and turned into a hawk. He flew to the park and way up in the air he flew in circles around the statue. Many of the pedestrians were a little surprised of seeing a hawk in the park, but Tsubasa didn't put attention to them. Soon after, he saw a duck settling in the lake, and upon seeing Tsubasa flying, it tripped on purpose. That was Ryou's signal. Knowing what he had to do, Tsubasa dove as if to catch the duck, and the boy transformed in a duck flew in fright. And both began their flight to Tokyo.

"May I speak the human language without any trouble..." -was the thought of both 'animals,' while they flew together.

-Tsubasa-kun, you almost scared me to death! -Ryou hollered while he flapped his wings.

-Sorry for that, but you know we have to act as animals when we're transformed in them.

-In what direction's Tokyo then?

-Northeast... When we see the sky-scrapers and the Tokyo tower, we'll know we're there.

However, the flight was very long. Several times they had to stop and rest, until Tsubasa had such an intense attack again he was completely tapped out, in the Odawara outskirts.

-Ishizaki-kun... Something tells me the Black Archangels are about to Hyuga, but I'm out of energy.

-But then, what will we do? -and once again a light bulb turned on in Ishizaki's head.

"We need to be now where Hyuga's being attacked..." -and he felt a tingling sensation in his body. Tsubasa felt that peculiar tickling too, and in a blink they were in Tokyo... Just where they saw a Black Archangel was just about to give the final blow. Ishizaki used his powers so that the barrier they used to invoke to avoid damages and witnesses appeared in the place where he, Tsubasa, Hyuga and the Black Archangel were.

-Shout of the Gods! -Tsubasa exclaimed, his _magatama_ shining. The attack hit the Black Archangel, making him fall. Meanwhile, Ryou regretfully ran to help Hyuga. The teen was quite wounded, but his eyes didn't lose the rebelliousness they had.

-You... What the heck are you doing here! -Hyuga exclaimed, astonished.

-Gee, thanks for the welcome. We came to save you, dude –said Ryou, annoyed, while he left Hyuga in a safe place and went to fight. -Tsubasa-kun, let me fight too.

-It's all yours -and Tsubasa went back. Ryou sent his main attack against the Archangel, but he stopped it with ease.

-I'm not a monster like the useless one the Archangel of Darkness sent. So don't even dream that those attacks can harm me -and that Archangel attacked with thunderbolts.

-You're the Archangel of the Thunder! -Tsubasa exclaimed, realizing everything.

-Wow, someone who recognizes me... Pity that I have to destroy you, Tsukai! -and the attack that the Black Archangel sent against Tsubasa made the teenager collide against the wall where Hyuga was also resting.

-What the heck did that black-winged monster say? He called you Tsukai?

-It's a long... -and there was no end to the sentence, because just as had happened with Ryou, the now familiar pain attack got Tsubasa. When Hyuga saw his opponent's eyes go white, he thought that maybe he suffered an epileptic attack, but when he noticed the magatama, the bracelet and the sword Tsubasa had, he discarded the idea immediately. And a powerful red light, coming from the _Kami no Tsukai's_ comma-shaped jewel hit Hyuga Kojiro... And a bracelet, a red magatama... and what in the beginning seemed to be two tiny pocket knives appeared from him.

"Search in your heart and you will find the power you need to conquer the Black Archangels, the guardians of darkness. You must use the power of the fire... with your Salamandra's Daggers" – Shiro's voice sounded in his head, although Hyuga didn't recognize at all that voice. And just like the Archangel of the Earth, a violent flow of images filled the Toho forward's mind, enabling him to understand everything.

-Get back! This Black Archangel was attacking me, so I'll take charge -Hyuga said, taking the knives that became a pair of powerful daggers in a twinkling.

-Whatever you say, Hyuga-kun... -and Ryou gave a wide berth.

-Fire Storm! -while his magatama shone because of the power it contained, Hyuga joined his fists, separated them opening his hands, concentrated his energy on that space and sent the attack upwards. Immediately, several enormous blazes attacked the Archangel of the Thunder, leaving him hurt. He, angry before the defeat, disappeared in a flutter of black feathers. After the barrier disappeared, and those that had more experience disappeared their fight items, Hyuga cornered Tsubasa, who was still recovering consciousness and demanded him an explanation.

-Hey, wait a moment! You can't ask for answers so quickly! Don't you see Tsubasa suffered a colossal pain attack so you could wake up as the Archangel of Fire? -Ishizaki said, pushing Hyuga with one hand and helping Tsubasa to get up.

-What do you mean...? All right, you explain to me then, Ishizaki, if you're able of doing it.

-Geez... I only do this because you're already in this whole mess -and word by word Ryou explained what happened.

-... That's why we had to come to rescue you. If it was my problem, I wouldn't give anything, but we're talking about this big chunk of rock floating in space and you have to help, like it or not.

-And if I don't?

-Let me say that... you could never defeat us in a soccer match; there wouldn't be a way of doing it.

-Well... I have weapons, powers although I don't know how to control them... Aren't you going to tell me what to do? -Hyuga asked, still upset.

-Calm down, Hyuga-kun. Since you can't leave Tokyo, we can't do anything about it. However I can tell you something -Tsubasa said, looking at the 'Tiger' in the eye. -You have to discover your powers for yourself and to control them however you can, because the Black Archangels are much more powerful that us. Up to now Ishizaki-kun and I have been able to form barriers, become animals, teleport, disappear things, we've grown wings and we've even made people forget what happened or modify critical situations. You have to concentrate and request what you need to happen.

-Besides, every time this dimwit gets scared, he sends a mighty energy wave... And if you're not one of us, you don't feel it, but you can notice some things falling.

-And if I'm one of you...?

-That energy wave pushes you to the floor. That's the way I realized Ishizaki was an Archangel.

-And you how did you know that I was... well, what I am? –Hyuga asked calmly, but still with his armed crossed.

-Well, in the beginning I had a vision of this, and later a nightmare in which you died. Luckily we didn't let the nightmare happen -Tsubasa said, now steady

-It's too much information for me. But I can't do anything about it, and if it's part of my fate, it'll be better to grin and bear it.

-Don't think we like to be what we are. I don't like to be what Shiro calls the Kami no Tsukai; I only accepted because Shiro had kidnapped Sanae and if I didn't accept my fate, she wouldn't wake up.

-Shiro? Who is that?

-It was before an anonymous messenger of the gods, but not like Tsubasa. Then it was Karen, a woman, and now it's just Shiro. It's nor a man, nor a woman.

-Androgynous, hey? This is very strange... To be an Archangel, and I'm not Catholic... It'll be better to investigate more on the matter... This is absurd.

-Sanae is investigating for us -Ryou said. –She isn't Catholic either, but she is our only ally that doesn't possess powers, so she helps us with the investigation.

-Sanae? Your girlfriend?

-What do you say? She's not my girlfriend -Tsubasa said, redder than a beet.

-Truth is, he likes Sanae –said Ryou, mocking, but he received a good jab from the boy in question.

-Ah, OK... Then she helps you with the investigation.

-Yeah. Sanae's very good at analyzing what we know, and thanks to her we know that the groups consists of the Archangel of the Earth, that means me, the Archangel of Water, the Archangel of Fire...

-That means me.

-Yeah, the Archangel of the Wind, and don't laugh... the Archangel of Love -Ryou said, trying not to laugh, but Hyuga took it with a lot of seriousness.

-For what you say and as you tell it, it could be the most powerful in our band, right?

-Yeah.

-And what's that of the Black Archangels?

-They are practically our opposite; they're already up and about, but they have to find the _Kage no Tsukai_, I mean the Messenger of the Shadows, and when they find it, it will be the decisive battle for the Earth's fate -Tsubasa completed.

-They are the Archangel of the Darkness, with who Tsubasa already fought, the Archangel of Hatred, the Archangel of Ice, the Archangel of Thunder whom you beat today, and the Archangel of Chaos, which is the most powerful one according to Shiro.

-If the same name tells it... Oh, shoot. I have to go. Sorry for being rude with you at the beginning, but since now I understand this whole mess, I think the best thing I can do is not to get well, but a little better along with you guys, -and Hyuga Kojiro became a powerful striped cat. He probably wanted to become a tiger, but his common sense was stronger and he decided to turn into a cat.

-What a copycat, Tsubasa-kun. You're the one that becomes a cat.

-I don't care. Let's go home -and just as when Ryou used its powers to be able to T-port to Tokyo, now both boys, felling much better, 'T-ported' to Shizuoka, to Tsubasa's house, since Tsubasa had told Ryou that his parents would be late while they flew. In a blink they were already inside the house, although Ryou had a great idea by taking off his shoes. Immediately they called Sanae told her what had happened. The girl couldn't help gasp in astonishment when she hard that Tsubasa's vision had come true, but it tranquilized her to know that although he was far from them, they had a powerful ally.

-... then I'll have to make more bracelets, since the truth is that I make them so that Ryou and the other Archangels can fuse their bracelets with them and not have the need to disappear them. I think that disappearing the bracelets isn't very practical

-If you say so, Sanae-chan -Tsubasa said, shrugging while he held the phone with its left hand.

-We'll talk about this more calmly tomorrow. Walls have ears, you know.

-I agree. Bye.

-See you then

A while later, Ishizaki left home.

-What a day... Flying like as a bird is cool, but it's tiresome too... -and Tsubasa's stomach roared with hunger. -It'll be better to eat what mom left prepared -and taking out the dish of the refrigerator, he ate the cold dinner as it was, because like they say, you don't think when you're hungry. After he washed the dishes, he dried them, put them in their place and went upstairs. He changed clothes, although that uniform needed a good washing already, put on his pajamas, and tried to sleep, but he wasn't able to sleep. Immediately he realized that there was something on his desk. He got up and took the envelope. It was from Roberto Hongo, his eternal idol and coach!

-Tsubasa: How are you? I hope you're OK, although knowing you just as I know you, you're fighting to improve and win the championship so you can come to Brazil. I became the trainer of the São Paulo youth league, and believe me, now I can enjoy soccer like before, although it's not in the field actually.

How's Junior High going? How are your parents? I hope it's all well, since you mustn't forget that although you are an excellent soccer player, a good education counts too, and you should take advantage of the privileges you have. Don't forget to practice your Portuguese, and don't forget that the road to win the World Cup is a constant fight for your dreams. You're the only one who can know where you are going to get to, and you have to learn how to discover your virtues for yourself. I wish you the best of luck. Greetings from Brazil, Roberto Hongo."

-This is funny... You have to learn how to discover your virtues for yourself". That sounds just like the things Shiro always tell me. Well, must be because of something, I reckon -and finally Tsubasa fell asleep.


	5. The Friendless Imawano Jinko

Chapter V: The Friendless Imawano Jinko

On the following day Tsubasa went to school. He didn't know how but now it was easier for him to get up early. The same thing happened to Ishizaki and Hyuga (the Tiger in Tokyo), which can be considered an advantage. Tsubasa was walking peacefully, already near the school, when he, being distracted and everything, collided with a girl who had a uniform different to Nankatsu's. She had very long brown hair, tied almost at the end, and a pair of locks crossed her face. She wore rimless oval-shaped glasses and had an air of solitude so strong, it could be cut with a knife.

-Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't look where I was walking –Tsubasa said, bending over.

-Don't worry... It's normal for people to ignore me –the girl said with a vaguely family voice. –After all, nerds are always ignored.

-Anyway, I'm sorry. My name is Ozora Tsubasa.

-I am Imawano Jinko.

-Well, excuse me, Imawano-san -and Tsubasa left directly to school, although somehow that sad girl was familiar to him. He arrived at Nankatsu Junior High, and Ishizaki was waiting for him.

-Hello. Your parents haven't arrived?

-No, not yet. They'll arrive in the afternoon, I suppose –said Tsubasa, sitting down. A while later Kumi and Yukari entered the classroom.

-Hi boys, anything new? -Yukari asked.

-Well, last night I had to be alone at home since my parents were at my grandparents' – Tsubasa said.

-Really? How boring –Kumi said.

-Nothing new on my account –Ryou said, his hands red from cleaning. -My mother doesn't let me sleep at all.

-I pity you –Yukari said, leaning her head. Later Sanae arrived, with her book bag and a handbag where her wool and her knitting needles were.

-Hi, everyone… I thought I'd arrive late.

-No, you arrived on time, Sanae. You're still knitting? –Kumi asked.

-Of course. If not, how will I win the money that I need?

-You're a girl with very clear goals.

A while later the teacher went inside the classroom, and couldn't help but notice the knitting needles that stood out of Sanae's handbag.

-Miss Nakasawa, can you tell me what does this mean? –he said, pointing out at the needles.

-Some knitting needles, sir. I'm knitting a scarf for my grandmother.

-Don't forget that they may be considered as weapons. Please keep them away.

-They are, sir. I would do as I was told if they were out of my bag, but…

"May the teacher understand that Sanae isn't doing anything wrong, please…" -Tsubasa didn't want to see Sanae grounded, and apparently his idea worked.

-All right, Miss Nakasawa. But I expect this to be the first and last time it happens.

Sanae turned to see Tsubasa, who was looking in another direction. However, she knew that it had been him the one that had saved her.

Later, while they went to Art class…

-Tsubasa, was it you who…?

-I don't know what you're talking about… -he answered while they walked with the rest of the class toward the classroom.

-I'm talking about my needles.

-Don't have anything to do with it -although while the girl passed by him, he passed her a paper where he explained the truth.

-Tsubasa, you are a tremendous liar, dude -Ryou said.

-Nope; Manabu is the king –and somewhere in the hall a sneeze resounded. They arrived at the Arts classroom, and they had to paint a still life.

-And I tell the soccer player that soccer balls are not allowed in their work –said the teacher as a joke. A bunch of students laughed including some of the soccer team, among them Tsubasa. Immediately everyone began to paint, although our friends were no Henri Matisse (or just to leave it in easier terms, they were no Misaki Taro :wink:)

-Oh, I definitively hate this class –Ryou said, grumbling. He couldn't get the color he wanted, and his yellow paint was running low.

-It's no so bad –Tsubasa said, and to tell the truth, he stank at painting. -Although I wish I had a little more ability to paint.

That gave Ishizaki an idea, but a cautious look toward Tsubasa, who nodded his head negatively, discouraged his thoughts. Meanwhile Sanae was very thoughtful. She had read what Tsubasa had passed to her, and lovesick as she was, she couldn't help thank him what he had done for her… Making her feel terrible for being unable of helping him.

Recess arrived, and since there wasn't anything worth telling, Tsubasa and Ishizaki left to have a little soccer match with several of their other partners, while Sanae sat down to knit, trying not to think of her 'debt.' However, some girls that whenever they saw Sanae made anything to mortify her passed by.

-Well, well… Nakasawa's knitting like a grandmother. Maybe you're knitting a sweater because it's cold, granny? -One of the girls said who not only had the highest skirt in the school, but also the highest ego.

-Or maybe she's knitting because she's expecting a baby? It wouldn't be a surprise, since you're always behind Ozora Tsubasa -said another girl.

-You think I'm knitting a sweater or baby stuff? -Sanae said, showing the bracelet she was knitting. –Go waste your time in another place.

-Jeez, bracelets. You know working while you're in the school's forbidden, Nakasawa… You'll so get in trouble.

-They're for my friends, idiot. I know the rules and I follow them, not like you, who break them.

However, one of bullies seized the needles, and for pure wickedness undid what Sanae had done.

-What did you do…! It took me almost all recess…

-oh, did I damage the work of Nakasawa? But how clumsy I am…

-Leave Sanae alone –said someone behind the bullies. –Not satisfied with bothering her, you have to destroy her work too?

-Tsubasa!

-At least Sanae uses her free time in something useful, not like you, who only talk nonsense and act as supermodels you're girls so ugly you make milk go sour -Ishizaki said, coming closer. –Get out of here, if you don't want to have trouble with us.

The girls left grumbling, while Tsubasa picked up what the girls had undone and Ishizaki went to continue with the game.

-Thank you, Tsubasa-kun… You shouldn't have done it.

-I wouldn't let those dimwits keep bothering you after they destroyed what you were doing, Sanae-chan.

-You're always so much for me and I can't repay you…

-In fact it's me the one that owes you a lot, Sanae-chan. You're helping us with you-know-what, with lots of information, you cheer us on, find solutions, you assist us in the soccer games… -Tsubasa said, reddening out of nervousness. –Definitively I'll never be able to pay what you've done for us.

Sanae blushed deeply with what Tsubasa said.

-Since well, both of us feel indebted… Let's say we're even –she said without looking at the boy's face. The bell rang and the teenagers entered the classroom. While he went by the hall towards the classroom, Tsubasa remembered the person with whom he had bumped in the morning.

-…and she said it had been normal that I hadn't seen her. However, she seems to be… familiar.

-I understand. What was her name again?

-Imawano Jinko.

-What a creepy name. The girl of the mourning sword… just by thinking it, it reminds me of fear and darkness.

-I think I know why that girl was familiar, Sanae… She looks like the Archangel of Darkness, but I don't know if it is so.

-Anyway, we'll have to be very careful.

The rest of the day passed and the boys were training. Sanae, Kumi and Yukari prepared the water bottles so that the boys refreshed in the break.

-We saw that Fujiko and her friends were bothering you again, Sanae -Kumi said.

-Well yes, but Tsubasa-kun and Ishizaki-kun helped me. What makes me mad is that they destroyed what I had done.

-Those girls will never change… C'mon; the boys are already taking the break -Yukari said, taking the bottles and beginning to hand them out. Sanae and Kumi hurried to give them too, although Sanae was still thinking about what Tsubasa had told her. A while later, the training finished and Sanae decided to go home alone. However, she collided with somebody (yes, just like Tsubasa that morning)

-Ah, I'm sorry…

-Don't worry… it's normal for people to ignore me -the girl with whom Sanae collided said. –After all, nerds are ignored all the time.

-I don't think you're a nerd… My name is Nakasawa Sanae.

-Imawano Jinko –the girl said, with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Imawano Jinko… She's the girl Tsubasa met today!"

-Sorry for bumping with you, Imawano-san. See you.

-Good-bye.

Sanae arrived at her house, and it was when she realized that that girl had an air of solitude and resentment so powerful she gave the impression that she knew who Tsubasa really was.

-What if Tsubasa's suspicions are right and she is a Black Archangel? Then we'll be in serious trouble.

Meanwhile, when Tsubasa arrived at his house, his parents were already there.

-Hello, son. How did you do today? -Natsuko asked.

-Fine, thanks. How's my grandmother?

-She had the flu and had a high fever, and that's why we left so suddenly, but she's better now. However she was hallucinating before the fever broke –Koudai said, passing a soda to the teenager.

-What did she say while she had the fever?

-"Tsubasa is in great danger… He's facing his fate… He possesses unimaginable power." That was what she repeated while she was sick. However, it was only a hallucination, and she's already OK. She and your grandfather send you greetings.

"Does my grandmother know about this? It was only a hallucination, but she said what's happening –Tsubasa thought.

-Is there something wrong, son? You're pale.

-No, don't worry, mom. It's just that I'm tired -Tsubasa went up the stairs, changed clothes and began to do his homework. As always, he found difficult to make his algebra homework, but he tried not to think of what had happened to his grandmother. However…

"If you worry about your grandmother and her deliriums, in fact she knows about your fate. She in her greatest treasure possesses something very important for you" – Shiro's voice resounded in the teen's mind.

"In her greatest treasure… I don't know, but I'll figure it out when I see my grandmother again in the right time". -and Tsubasa continued with his homework. After that he fell on his bed and took a nap. A while later…

-Tsubasa, dinner's ready -Natsuko said, knocking on the door. She didn't obtain any answers, so she went into the bedroom. There wasn't anything strange, but the atmosphere was heavy. The teen's mother opened the window and woke Tsubasa up as softly as she could.

-Honey, dinner's clever -she said in a whisper. Tsubasa woke up slowly, blinked two or three times and got up.

-Thanks for waking me up, mom. I'm so hungry I'd eat a horse –he said, and to tell the truth he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. He went down the stairs and sat down to the table with his parents. They ate in silence the food that Natsuko had prepared, and later she served chilled melon as dessert.

-Mom, which is the biggest treasure my grandmother keeps? -Tsubasa asked, still remembering what Shiro had told him.

-To tell you the truth, I don't know, son. But I'll tell you this: We'll go to your grandparents' house tomorrow, and you can ask your grandmother directly.

-Tomorrow?

-Is there something wrong? Do you have soccer training?

-Well, no… Don't have any trouble –Tsubasa said. –You just surprised me.

-Well, it looked as if you already had a plan.

They finished having dinner, and while Natsuko and Koudai continued in the kitchen, Tsubasa returned to his room.

-I don't know what to do… Well, I think I should take off this day's dirt off and go to sleep.

Tsubasa told his mother he'd take a bath and got prepared for it. A while later he came out, with soaked hair and a fresh smell (some people say that when he has his hair wet, Tsubasa looks like Genzo nn) he put on his pajamas and fell asleep at once. A while later he was dreaming. In the beginning he simply dreamt of a soccer match between the Nankatsu and some team he didn't know, but once he saw who it was at his side… he was quite surprised. His best friend, Misaki Taro was there, with his everyday clothes. Suddenly, smiling and signaling the black-haired soccer player to keep quiet, he grew out some white wings (as just like Tsu-kun's) and flew towards the goal. However, it seemed that the goal was miles away, since Tsubasa didn't advance and Taro was out of view. After that, the dream returned to its sporty normality, although Tsubasa couldn't help remember when his best friend appeared. On the following day he got up early, and since he knew it was Saturday, he decided go run ut in the park just to do something.

-What a nice day… Perfect for a soccer game, although at this hour there's a lot of people sleeping -the boy said, but something captured his attention. He stopped an instant and noticed somebody vaguely familiar.

-Imawano-san? Hi.

-Ozora-san? –she said, turning towards him without smiling. –Morning.

-How are you?

-As always… Fine -she said looking at another side. –Now with your permission, Ozora-san; I have to go now -and left.

"That girl's very strange, but for some reason I find her familiar… -Tsubasa continued running, and returned home. As soon as he arrived, his parents were just waking up.

-Tsubasa, you woke up very early… What happened?

-Let's say I woke up with too much energy, mom. What are you going to do for breakfast?

-I don't know; surprise me –said Natsuko. That was practically a cold water bucket over for Tsubasa, but he began to do breakfast for him and his family silently. A while later, with their breakfast already eaten, the Ozora family got ready to go to Tsubasa's grandparents' house.

-It's been a while since I last saw my grandparents… I don't know what to tell them.

-Just tell them how school's been –said Koudai.

-Oooookaaay… -and Tsubasa huddled in his seat, while Natsuko drove. -Dad, are you going to travel again?

-You know how my work is, son. I have to go this time to Spain, and that's practically the other side of the world.

-I understand. We'll miss you, dad.

-I know, Tsubasa. That's why I try to have quality time when I'm with you and your mother; a seaman's life is hard and long.

-And it's not easier for a seaman's family –Natsuko said.

-Well, it can't be helped… -and they talked about any other thing until they arrived at the Ozora grandparents' house.

As soon as they arrived…

-Hi Grandpa, hi, Grandma -Tsubasa said as soon as he entered the house and saw Koudai's parents.

-But if it's our grandson! How you have grown, my boy! –said Tsubasa's grandmother, who already had snow-white hair and was a little plump. –It seemed like yesterday when you were a little kid that never left his soccer ball. You are a man now.

-Dear, whenever you see Tsubasa you say the same thing -the youth's grandfather said. He was totally bald, and used glasses and a cane. -However, you're right. This boy grows even more every day.

-Don't you want something to drink?

-I think I'd accept a glass of water -Natsuko said, while she gave the grandmother the box of cookies that they had brought as a gift.

-I'll help you, Grandma –said Tsubasa, solicitous, while he went with his grandmother to the kitchen. Natsuko, Koudai and Grandpa Ozora looked at each other and laughed. Meanwhile the old lady and the youth served the glasses of water.

-Grandma, which is your greatest treasure?

-Hmm, you ask very difficult questions, Tsubasa. I believe it would be you, being my only grandson. (At least I believe that it's this way until Daichi-chan is born?)

-I understand, but I was particularly thinking about some object.

-Ah! Now I understand. Let's leave these glasses on the table and I'll show you my greatest treasure. Is it maybe for a work in your school?

-Roughly, grandmother; roughly.

They took the tray with the drinks and later the adorable old lady took the boy to the guests' bedroom.

-Could you please lower a brass box that's inside the closet?

-Of course -Tsubasa opened the closet and took out a brass box that was way up. Immediately he put it on the bed and closed the closet's door.

-Our family has held this for a lot of time, Tsubasa. Well, rather for the side of my family, so this is my greatest treasure. I would've liked to have a daughter so that she took care of it, but I only had your father. Now you're here, my grandson, so I don't know,. I guess I'll have to wait for something to happen.

-What, Grandma?

-You find a special girl. I don't mean as a friend, because I know you have them, but a girl that makes you feel affection very different to the affection that friends have.

-Weeelll… to be honest, Grandma, there is a girl that I like a lot but I can't tell her what I feel. She is my friend ever since I arrived to Shizuoka and she's always cheered me on in every soccer match.

-Gee… And when did you realize what you felt for her?

-Truth is that I don't know when I began to have a crush on her.

-Oh, the youth… What's the lucky girl called?

-Sanae. Nakasawa Sanae's her name –Tsubasa said, sighing unconsciously.

-Well, then it means that I'll have to ask you a favor, my boy.

-Which?

-You have to give her this, my greatest treasure to her, because it depends on these things that you can find the ones you're missing and she may pay the debt she feels she has with you.


	6. Grandma's Story

Chapter VI: Grandma's Story

Immediately, the teen's grandmother opened the box. Tsubasa, who had been very curious was amazed when he saw that what there was were six pebbles, each one of a different color, a white feather and a small glass sphere.

-I know it doesn't seem to be much, but each stone is a fragment of the elements in its maximum purity. They are earth, fire, water, wind, light and love. This white feather is a feather of the wings of the being whose fate is to protect the Earth from any harm. It has passed from one generation to another, since it's said that the last time the White Archangels and the Black ones faced each other, one of my ancestors that was there was able to pick up one of the feathers of the Kami no Tsukai.

-Grandma... Do you know about the Kami no Tsukai? -Tsubasa asked. Although Shiro had told him before, he was no less surprised.

-Of course I know it, my boy. As I already told you, this story has been passed on by the women of my family, that is to say, yours. However, you're the first man that listens to it, and you'll also have to tell it to the girl that you like. However, I want you to answer me something.

-Sure, Grandma.

-Are you one of the Archangels?

-I thought you'd know it, Grandma. No, I'm not an Archangel.

When she heard that, the old woman's eyes filled with tears.

-Then it is true... What that being in white told me when I was sick.

-You're talking about Shiro, right?

-Yes.

-My mother told me that between your deliriums you had said I was in great danger, that I was facing my fate and that I possessed an unimaginable power. Shiro told you that?

-Yes. However, that being didn't tell me who you really are. It only told me what I said.

-Typical. It never gives a clear answer -Tsubasa said, drying his grandmother's tears lovingly. -Nonetheless, everything that helps us will be very welcome, because the Black Archangels are much stronger that us. They're looking for the Messenger of the Shadows, and we're still missing three Archangels.

-My boy... -the grandmother said. -I believe that now I will have to tell the complete story. You will be the first man that listens to it, but you will narrate what I tell you to the youth you love, since her life could depend on that.

-According to what Sara, ancestor of my family, saw, passed from mother to daughter... Those were hard times; Japan was in war, and everything was chaos. However those wars among shoguns were mere kiddy fights compared with what would happen. Sara was engaged with a young samurai, who possessed a secret. However, after the couple married and lived together, she noticed a strange mark on her husband's back; a golden mark that without a logic reason reminded her of a dagger. And just in that moment, a brilliant light filled the sky of Nara. The samurai told Sara to wait there and promised to return, but Sara had the feeling she should be there. Hiding, she followed him, and she just saw the final battle between the White Archangels and the Black Archangels. The first were radiant as the Sun that lights the earth, each one representing the elements of earth, water, fire, wind... and love, which was not controlled by a man, but by a young woman.

-Besides, her husband was there, seizing a sword of great power, with a pair of white wings as those of a swan on his back. He controlled the light and all that represented the good of the world. Meanwhile, the Black Archangels were cold as moonlight, with black crow-like wings of and hatred and solitude in their auras. They were darkness, hatred, ice, thunder and chaos, guided by the shadows, practically the opposite to the white beings. It was an impressive battle, in which no one survived. Sara was witness of the moment when the Kami no Tsukai and the Kage no Tsukai thrust their swords in the body of the other one. She was so terrified she couldn't utter a single sound, but she never forgot the last look her husband dedicated her before a brilliant explosion dazzled her. When she could see again, Sara saw a white feather just in front of her, along with six colored pebbles and a glass sphere. Carefully she took the feather, her husband's last memory, who secretly was the envoy of the heavens, the Kami no Tsukai. She swore to keep what had remained of that great battle and maintain in her memory how the Archangels and her loved one had sacrificed their lives for our world's sake.

Tsubasa got the goose bumps. That chronicle, that is to say, the origin of his fate had been to extraordinary to him.

-If the Kami no Tsukai had died, how is it that you and I are here, Grandma?

-I'm going to it, my boy. Sara had her husband's legacy within her, and some time later gave birth to a girl, to whom once she was a woman told her what happened with her father, and she told it too to her daughter. However, when a daughter wasn't born, it was the mother's obligation to tell the story to the daughter-in-law, since not always the same case of our ancestor was given. Now I have to break in some way the tradition since no man had listened to this legend, and you are the first one, as you're the one that will save us all.

-But it's necessary to continue with it and for that reason I have to tell this to Sanae, or am I wrong? This history cannot be forgotten, since the Earth's fate depends on it –Tsubasa said, determined.

-Yes, you're right, my boy. That's why I give my greatest treasure to you. And by the way, that glass sphere is some kind of talisman. That sphere doesn't only protect that person that without being an Archangel helps them, but is also the key to find the most powerful Archangel and predicts what will happen.

-It's a talisman, a shield, a key and an oracle. You don't know how much I thank you, Grandma. I assure you I'll never forget what you've done for us.

-I know it, my boy. However, there is a favor I wish to ask you. I want to see you as the Kami no Tsukai even if it is for an instant, and if it is possible, I'd like to have one of your feathers.

"May my grandmother see what I really am... May my wings extend, my sword shine and I can grant her what she has asked –Tsubasa thought, and immediately the itch on his back began. While that itch happened, he concentrated its power, made the magatama, the bracelet and the sword appear and finally, when his wings sprouted completely, he rose a little in the air. Her grandmother was absolutely amazed. Her grandson, her adored grandson was a being of light, born to protect the earth. After that, with the tip of his sword, the Kami no Tsukai pulled off one of the feathers of his wings, and after going back to normal, he gave it to his grandmother, smiling.

-Here it is, Grandma. Take care of it just as you did with my predecessor's feather -the boy said, putting the feather in his grandmother's delicate hands.

-Yes, my boy. And there is also something more I have to tell you. According to what I told you, our ancestor's husband, that is to say, the first Kami no Tsukai, was called... Tsubasa.

A moment later the bedroom's door opened, and Natsuko, Koudai and Grandpa were there.

-What was that light? -Koudai asked.

-Are you all right? –asked Koudai's father.

-Nothing wrong has happened here –the old lady said, getting up with the help of her grandson. -Tsubasa only wanted to see my greatest treasure and that's what I did.

-Nothing serious happened, mother? -Natsuko said, concerned.

-I can assure you that.

-I thought that something serious had happened, but I already see that nothing happened at all; everything's in order -Koudai said, examining the place. –Don't scare me like that, Mom.

-Oh, I assure you it won't happen, again Koudai. Come on; help me in the kitchen, Tsubasa.

-Sure, Grandma -and the teen followed his grandmother to the kitchen. They brewed the tea, served some of the cookies Natsuko, Koudai and Tsubasa had brought and took everything to the room. While they drank the tea they talked about Grandma's recovery, school and well, everyday issues, until it was time to leave. Natsuko and Koudai had already said goodbye and went for the car, but Tsubasa had one more question for his Grandma.

-Why doesn't my mother know about the story you told me?

-Although I should've done it, the truth is that I was afraid that your mother didn't believe it. Now go with them, my boy, and take care.

-I will –Tsubasa said, with the brass box in his hands.

They arrived home, and immediately Tsubasa called Sanae.

-Good afternoon, is Sanae at home? Ah, I see. Can you tell her that Ozora Tsubasa called? I need to talk with her. No, not that much, but I thank you for giving her the reason. Very well, thank you, good-bye -and hung the phone, disappointed. Sanae had gone out with her mother to buy some things for the soda fountain the Nakasawa family had.

-Who did you call, son? -Natsuko asked when she saw her son's frustrated face.

-Sanae, mom. It's just that I have to tell her something very important and she wasn't there.

-Something very important? Do you like her or something?

In that instant, although Tsubasa wasn't really in the mood to speak about those things, he blushed deeply.

-What are you talking about? Er... I...

-You like her. Honey, it's normal that you like her remembering that you and Sanae are friends ever since we got here.

-But I didn't call her for that, mom -Tsubasa said, nervous and red as a beet. –It's something related with school... That's all –and Tsubasa fled to his bedroom.

-Why did I get so nervous when my mother told me that? Well, I know I like Sanae, but now everybody bothers me because of that. It's tough to be a teenager, no doubt.

-Tsubasa, you have mail! -Natsuko said from the base of the stairs.

-From who? -Tsubasa asked, peeking out of his door

-From your friends in Europe.

"Misaki-kun and Wakabayashi-kun! It's great to hear from them!" -two of Tsubasa's friends, one of them his best friend lived in Europe, so they wrote to each other frequently, although he had to send the letters for both boys to the same address: to Wakabayashi Genzo's, his first rival and now great friend who lived in Hamburg, Germany, since Taro and his father traveled through Europe. Tsubasa went downstairs as quickly as he could, and retrieved the letters. He returned to his room, locked himself inside and opened the envelope that contained Genzo's letter first. This time it was a bit too heavy just to contain a letter.

"Tsubasa: How's everything going in Shizuoka? I hope it's OK, because here things change little, just to not say they don't change at all.

Some days ago, Misaki passed by Hamburg, and we met in a park while the team was running, myself included. You can figure out what happened. I stopped and we began to talk on one of the park benches. Taro commented me what had happened between his father, his mother his decision of staying at his father's side, since his other option was to live with his mother in Tokyo. We also talked how I've been doing in the soccer team, and I have to be honest: In the beginning it was terrible. It wasn't until they let me play that I got the place and I showed them that Japanese goalkeepers aren't puny.

On the other hand, I've had some very crazy dreams. I've dreamt of winged beings, as much with white wings as with black wings, battling for an unknown reason, but the strangest thing is that you were there. I am usually very skeptical (hey, I'm being obvious already...) but I have the hunch that it's a bad sign.

Well, there's not much to tell, so I report myself up to here. Greetings to all and take care from your friend, Wakabayashi Genzo."

-Wakabayashi-kun… Those dreams... No, I can't believe it. It may be mere coincidence... But, what if it's a sign that he has to do something with this whole matter? God forbid it.

Tsubasa revised the envelope that Genzo had sent him again, and it took out a bundle of pictures. No wonder the envelope was heavier than the usual. Taro and Genzo were in the pictures, as the boy that now resided apparently in some part of France had stayed some days in Hamburg. After that, Tsubasa opened up Taro's letter. This one was way lighter.

"Hello, Tsubasa-kun. How are you, your family and the other ones? I pray you're OK. Right now I'm in Paris. I've known a lot of people, I've learned many things and I've made friends, mainly a girl that's in my same Junior High. Her name's Hayakawa Azumi, and she's helping me to learn French more quickly, because believe me; French and Japanese are very different.

Some days ago I went by Hamburg, Germany, and I met with Genzo, although I suppose you already know it thanks to him. We talked for a while, I stayed some days and our good friend gave me a tour of the city.

I've also had a quite strange dream. Do you know if dreaming the same thing during nights is normal? I think not. I've dreamt of a battle among winged beings... and you were there. However, that battle didn't seem to be in this time, since I saw a young woman in an old kimono. I've dreamt this several times, but I try not to think about it. I told Azumi about it, and she says that maybe it's a sign of things happening.

I definitely need to see my friends in Japan. Send everyone a greeting on my behalf.

May we see each other again very soon. Greetings, Misaki Taro."

-Him too... And to finish it off, he also appeared in my dreams, with those wings... About Wakabayashi-kun I'm not sure, but something tells me that maybe Misaki-kun is involved in all this -Tsubasa told himself. And then he realized something: Had Taro dreamt exactly what his grandmother had told him, but, was it possible that his predecessor looked like him? Bad thing was that there wasn't a way to know it. Soon after he went down to have dinner, still thoughtful. He hardly ate what Natsuko had prepared.

-Tsubasa, do you feel well?

-Yes, mom. It's that well, I'm worried for something.

-For Sanae? -Tsubasa blushed immediately, and nodded negatively.

-Believe me, mom, it's not that. It's just some other thing.

-Well, it doesn't seem so -Koudai said, analyzing the situation. –Ever since we've arrived from your grandparents' house you've been very thoughtful.

-It's not important, dad. It's something related with the school.

-Well, if you insist... -and they continued eating. Tsubasa later returned to his room, annoyed because of his parents' remarks.

-Jeez. You're thoughtful because what you've received and they already believe that you think about girls. Definitively I'm jinxed -and without thinking he threw himself on his bed to sleep. However, while he was about to be sound asleep, Tsubasa had another attack, which not only woke him up violently causing the energy wave, but that among the terrible pain Tsubasa saw that somebody was attacking Ryou.

He waited until the attack ceased, recovered his breath, took the green stone that belonged to Ishizaki, opened the window and became a cat so he could arrive more quickly. He jumped to the branches of a nearby tree and ran towards where he foresaw that his friend was. However, he felt he wasn't advancing. He turned into a human again, and decided to try out his wings, hoping not to be seen. In the beginning he found it difficult to maneuver with his wings, but in the end he made it, just when he got to where Ryou faced another black-winged being. He made his wings disappear, landed exactly between Ryou, who was badly injured and the Archangel, whom he recognized as the Archangel of Darkness.

-You again, Tsukai. Haven't you learned to stay away from others' business?

-Fact is that you're the one who hasn't learned to stay away from my friends –he replied, making his sword appear.

"May everyone be safe and sound... May no one remember this... -immediately the Archangel of Darkness attacked the boys with her Sickle, but it was far from causing damage. Tsubasa had stopped the attack with his sword.

-C'mon, Archangel of the Earth, get up or we'll lose –Tsubasa said resisting as much as he could.

"May my wounds disappear… -Ryou was desperate, but at least his idea worked. Immediately he stood up, seized his axe again and after making his wings appear he attacked the Black Archangel. She retreated a little, cursing.

-Here -Tsubasa gave the green stone to Ryou.

-And what's this?

-It's a fragment of your element's purest essence. I don't know how it works, but somebody that knows about this gave it to me.

Ryou took the stone, and although he knew that Shiro never gave a clear answer, he asked it mentally what to do.

"Be one with your weapon and undo what traps it with the fragment of the Earth -another time an answer amid riddles. Ishizaki looked at his axe, without knowing really what to do... until he noticed that it had some metal tapes crossing his axe's gem. Without thinking he placed the stone on the biggest tie... And what tied the axe's gem disappeared. Immediately Ryou felt a great current of power, and knew that somehow they would win.

-Tsukai, stand back! -the Archangel of the Earth shouted, flying up and seizing his weapon, whose jewel shone furiously. -Fury of the Earth! Maximum Power!

Still with the axe in his hands, the monkey-faced lad was able to do his main attack, and later he made a dive attack against the Archangel he was fighting. More dead than alive, after the attack, the Archangel of the Darkness disappeared, furious to death... And maybe something more to death.

-Gee, this time I hardly live to tell it -Ishizaki said, while Tsubasa and he went back to normal.

-How were you able to obtain such a power?

-Heh, how to say it? As Shiro would say in its mysterious wisdom: It's necessary to untie the weapon of each Archangel with the fragment that belongs to him or her.

-You're right. Well, I have to go back home. My mother doesn't even know that I left my room, and well, it wouldn't be a good idea to let her see my empty room -and Tsubasa teleported to his house. Ishizaki shrugged and walked to his house. Upon arriving, his mother asked him why his face was dirty.

I fell -he replied, looking at the roof. –I was distracted and I tripped.

-I see. You arrive late for the dinner, so you will have to heat it alone; I have to assist my business.

-Yeah, sure... as long as you don't make me work, whatever -Ishizaki entered the kitchen and heated its food, or better said, he caused a small disaster, because he burned his food and had to eat up that way, scorched. Meanwhile, Sanae had just arrived home with her mother.

-Sanae-chan, someone called you –said her father, receiving mother and daughter.

"Could it have been Tsubasa? I hope se... -the girl thought, while her heart made a cartwheel. -Who was it?

-Yes, give me a moment -the girl's father said, looking for the paper where he had written down the message. -Tsubasa called you. He said he needed to speak with you, although it was not vital.

-Yes, I get it. Thank you, dad -and Sanae went to her. Her little brother was sleeping, se she was careful when she closed the door. However, once she had locked the door, Sanae threw herself on her bed, in high spirits. Maybe she had not been able to speak with him, but at least he had called her. It could have been perhaps for something of the mess they involved, but she didn't care. After all, she was in love.

On the following day (luckily it was Sunday), Sanae rose rather early, and finished the bracelet for Ishizaki. She had thought of beginning one for Hyuga, but she knew she had to do something before: talk with Tsubasa. However, she knew he liked to sleep until late, so she was in a dilemma.

-Neechan, I want water -she listened to Atsushi's voice through the door.

-Coming, Atsushi -and Sanae left her room. She went down the stairways with her brother and gave him a glass of water. Everything was rather calm, and that made the girl feel OK. Soon after, Mrs. Nakasawa went into the kitchen, while Sanae prepared breakfast. A while later, when it was already a decent hour to go to the Ozora's house, Sanae changed clothes and left.

-Where are you going to go, sweetie? -her mother asked.

-To Tsubasa's, mom. Last night he called me and I couldn't return his call. See ya.

Sanae walked peacefully, without thinking, but suddenly she saw Shiro in an alley.

-Sanae... Come here... -that being said. In the beginning the girl ignored the voice, but Shiro appeared in front of her creating a barrier

-What's wrong, Shiro? Why do you stop me?

-I came to tell you once and for all to stay away from the Kami no Tsukai and from the Archangels. Maybe you are helping them, but you will suffer a lot when the last battle happens. If you don't want to suffer, stay away from them. It's for your own good.

-I won't leave my friends, Shiro. Maybe I don't have powers, but at least I can help them with what I do. I'm not chicken enough to leave this. I'm involved in this since the beginning, and I will go out ahead with my friends, or we will die in trying. Don't try to discourage me, because you won't achieve it! -Sanae said leaving and leaving Shiro stock-still with perplexity.


	7. Traditions

Chapter VII: Traditions

Finally Sanae arrived at the Ozora's house. She knocked timidly at the door, and Natsuko opened it.

-Hello, Sanae. How are you?

-Fine, thanks, Mrs. Ozora. Is Tsubasa at home?

-Yes. Come on in.

-Thank you very much.

After taking her shoes off, Sanae went inside the house. Koudai had already left, so only mother and son were at home. A little later Tsubasa went downstairs, ready to jog a while in the park, but was surprised upon seeing his crush in the house.

-Hi, Sanae -Tsubasa said, surprised.

-Hello, Tsubasa-kun. I received your message. Are you going out?

-Well, I was going to go for a run in the park, but since I see there are visitors…

-I can go with you if you wish.

-Fine -and both teenagers left Tsubasa's house. A while later Tsubasa and Sanae were in the park, talking peacefully until they arrived to a bench and sat on it.

-Sanae, there's something I have to tell you. My grandmother passed it on to me, and she asked me to tell it to you.

-What is it? And why? -Sanae asked, confused. Immediately, without omitting details, Tsubasa told her the story of his ancestors, those that had lived the battle for the Earth's destiny. When he finished, Sanae was amazed and more confused that before.

-Tsubasa-kun, you're telling me your grandmother knows about the Tsukai?

-I'm afraid so. Shiro appeared in her delusions since she had a high fever, or that was what my mother told me.

-And then, what you told me…?

-My grandmother told it to me too, exactly yesterday. From the times of my ancestors the women of my grandmother's family had kept the secret zealously, next to what I can call without a doubt 'the greatest treasure.'

-What is it?

-Six fragments of the elements in their purest state, including love, a glass sphere, and a feather of the wings of the first Kami non Tsukai. I was really surprised when I knew she knew about the Archangels, and in the beginning she thought I was an Archangel. But when I told my grandmother that I wasn't an Archangel, her eyes filled with tears -Tsubasa said deep in thought, remembering what had happened, and his voice had acquired a shade of such affection that moved Sanae.

-You love your grandmother a lot, don't you?

-Yes. So it is, Sanae-chan. After she explained me everything, she wanted to see me as the Messenger of the Gods… She also wanted a feather of my wings. How could I refuse, if she had given us something of such meaning? I didn't doubt an instant to do what she asked, and she thanked it to me a lot.

-That was very nice of you, Tsubasa-kun -Sanae said, deeply moved. -However, why did she ask you to tell me that if it's a tradition of your grandmother's family and as you outline it you're the only man that knows it?

-My grandmother didn't tell it to my mother fearing that she didn't believe it, so she awaited until I was born just to know if she could maintain the tradition, and the result is already known. But because the tradition has to continue, my grandmother asked me to tell you this… because you are somebody I trust deeply -Tsubasa lied. -She also knows that you are involved in all this.

Sanae felt lightly disappointed when she heard it. She supposed it couldn't be helped, but it seemed strange that now she was part of a tradition without even being part of the Ozoras.

-Sanae-chan, are you OK? You're deep in thought.

-Ah, don't worry, Tsubasa-kun. I was just thinking.

-I see. She also asked me to give you this -and Tsubasa placed the glass sphere in the girl's hands. As soon as the sphere touched Sanae's hands, it stopped to be transparent, as it seemed to fill with white mist.

-What is this?

-It's a talisman, a shield, a key and an oracle. It's a talisman because of its powers; a shield because it protects those that are involved in this battle without being Archangels; a key since it's the key to find the last Archangel, and an oracle because it can predict what will happen. I only hope that you are safe. You are one of the most important people for me, you know… And well, you know that I always worry about my friends and my family.

But just in those moments some of Tsubasa's friends passed by: Izawa, Kisugi, Taki and Takasugi.

-Well, well, look at the lovebirds… Caught ya red-handed -Izawa said, mocking.

-No, it's not what you think -Sanae said, hiding the glass sphere. –We were just talking soccer stuff…

-Look at that! Tsubasa blushed! -Kisugi said, pointing out the soccer team captain's face. And to his dismay, Tsubasa had turned the same shade of crimson as his sweater.

-Get outta here. Is there something wrong with having a girl for a close friend?

-Well, not exactly, but it's weird for a boy and a girl to be close friends without any of them falling in love.

-It doesn't have to happen every time -and Sanae, between angry and saddened ran away. Tsubasa tried to stop her, but he wasn't able because of the guys.

-Thanks for nothing -the youth said, furious. -We were talking soccer stuff and you had to ruin my day.

-But Tsubasa… -Takasugi said. -It wasn't our intention… Well, at least I didn't say a thing…

-I know, left, still incensed. The Shutetsu Trio, including the enormous defense looked at each other, confused. Definitively Tsubasa had changed, and they didn't know if for better or for worse. Meanwhile, Sanae stopped to catch her breath. She took the sphere Tsubasa had given her out of her jacket pocket. The white fog that was inside had a soothing effect on the youth.

-Tsubasa…-kun… Something inside me tells me that what I feel isn't one-sided, but I don't know it. I want to be able to help you in something, more than ever, but I don't really know how to help you. This sphere maybe can help me or something, but if there is something that impels me to continue helping the cause that now you defend isn't only the fact it's all of you, my friends those that are about to sacrifice their lives for this planet, but because my feelings give me the strength to cheer you on, as much in the soccer as in life… for a simple reason: because I have always loved you.

On the other hand, Tsubasa had arrived at his house. Natsuko wasn't at home, so the youth went directly to his room and closed the door. He had been so close to telling Sanae about his feelings for her… but it hadn't only been his cowardice what had not allowed him to be admitted, but their partners had ruined the moment.

-If it hadn't been for Izawa and his buddies… Well, it'll be later then. However, I did blush deeply. I have to learn how to control my emotions or I'll end worse than Hyuga (in some place of Tokyo… Somebody sneezed strongly)

The youth remembered then that he should give the fragment of Fire to the quick-tempered Toho team's captain. Taking advantage that his mother wasn't at home, he left the house and teleported to Tokyo. He had especially concentrated on arriving near the institute, and luckily, it happened that way. He walked towards the school's main gate, but only Sawada Takeshi, one of Hyuga's very few friends was around. The boy noticed Tsubasa and came closer to the gate.

-Tsubasa… What are you doing here in Tokyo? -asked Takeshi, astonished.

-I came by train -lied the teleported casually.

-I understand. Uh-oh, here comes the captain. It'll be better for you not to be seen; he's in a terrible mood today.

-In fact I came here because I need to speak with Hyuga-kun.

Just in that moment, Hyuga came near, and it was obvious that he was in a very cranky mood.

-Ah, so it's you, Tsubasa. What are you doing here in Tokyo?

-I came by train. I need to speak with you. Alone.

-And why?

-Something personal -Tsubasa tried to convince Hyuga that he needed to speak to him in private no matter the cost.

-Takeshi, please go with the others. I have to talk with Tsubasa.

-But, but…

-C'mon, get going already -and Hyuga pushed Takeshi slightly to make him leave. Once he left, he stopped frowning and got nearer to Tsubasa.

-Something happened back there? Why did you come?

-I came to give you something that can save your life, Hyuga-kun -and Tsubasa gave the red pebble to Kojiro. The tanned player raised one of his eyebrows, confused.

-My grandmother knew about this problem, and because of her family's tradition she guarded these stones that are fragments of the elements in their purest state. However, it was Ishizaki-kun who realized why they exist. When you face a Black Archangel again, notice your daggers; you'll see that the gems of your weapons are tied, as restricting all the power. If you are in a too critical situation, free the gems with what I gave you; it may be the only way you can survive.

-Weird tale, but I have to believe you. Bah, who am I kidding? I still can't believe it, and mind you that I developed my power up to where you were, but I also realized I'm able to read minds.

-You read minds? That's new. Let's try it.

-If you want to… -Hyuga concentrated on being able to know what Tsubasa thought. –You're thinking that maybe it would be very useful to be able to read minds.

-Indeed, Hyuga-kun. That could be an advantage, and maybe we can discover this way the Archangels that we're missing.

-Or the Black ones.

-Yeah. Well, I don't want to waste your time. Good luck -and Tsubasa disappeared, while Hyuga observed the pebble.

"Definitively this is more and more perplexing" -thought the ' Tiger, ' and left to the scholarship rooms to continue with the conversation that he had been sustaining. When he arrived, everyone was surprised by Hyuga's change of attitude.

-Hyuga-kun, did something happen to you? Your mood soothed –Takeshi said.

-Yeah, I think. I believe talking with Tsubasa helped.

-With Tsubasa? You mean Ozora Tsubasa? -one of the team's forwards, Sorimachi Kazuki said. -What is he doing here in Tokyo?

-He came to visit a friend and just passed by. Takeshi saw him first.

-Well yeah, but… a friend?

-Yeah. Fact is that him and that Musashi girl, Yayoi are friends. I don't know anything else, but that was what he told me, and to tell the truth I don't like to hear those tawdry things. Whatever.

-Well, truth is that we shouldn't care about what do our rivals do or don't do -said the team's star keeper and Hyuga's best friend: Wakashimadzu Ken.

-You got that right, Ken. And although he is rather a nice guy, he's still my enemy.

"Truth is that although he's my number one foe, right now he's someone that has too big a load for a fifteen year old guy. And I'm one of the very few people that can help him. That means I don't have any other choice: I have to help my biggest rival to save this world."

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was already back in his house, and soon after he arrived from Tokyo his mother arrived, with some heavy bags.

-Hi, mom. Did you go shopping?

-Yes. We were already low in groceries, so I had to go buy food. We're just two and food hardly lasts.

-Weeell… -Tsubasa looked another way. He ate a lot ever since he was little, although soccer didn't allow him to be overweight (look well and you'll se Tsubasa is rather sturdy)

-And how did you do with Sanae?

-We just talked, mom.

-I understand. Help me with the groceries, honey.

-Sure, mom.

Tsubasa and Natsuko put away all the food. Or Natsuko was a little sad because her husband had left (doesn't surprise me), or Tsubasa wasn't really willing to speak about Sanae (Since everyone's talking about it…) Later, Tsubasa began to do the homework he hadn't finished and Natsuko repaired some T-shirts. She felt especially concerned for Tsubasa ever since some days ago, but didn't know exactly why. Some days ago Tsubasa began to act in a very strange way. He got angry when somebody mentioned Sanae, seemed to hide something, surely looked very tired, and lately he was going out a lot with Ishizaki and Sanae, apart from his strange attitude with his grandmother. If he cared for her before yesterday's visit, now the lad loved her even more.

And he was so distant with her, Ozora Natsuko, his mother…

She stood up and went to Tsubasa's room. He was buried in an algebra problem, so he didn't notice when his mother entered the bedroom.

-Tsubasa, we have to talk -Natsuko said firmly, scaring Tsubasa. And just like whenever he was scared, the poor guy let an energy wave escape and made one of his posters fall to the floor.

-What was that? But the window is closed!

"I don't have any choices. I can only tell her the truth now…" -Tsubasa, without looking at his mother, stood up, took the poster and put it on his bed. Besides he unintentionally read his mother's mind.

-Mom, I know that since some days ago you've been suspecting about me. I know I've been acting strange, but I have my reasons.

-Son… How do you know it?

-So you can understand how I know it, I'll have to tell everything from the beginning, mom. It'll sound really strange, even bizarre, but it's all true. But there's a condition.

-Which condition?

-You can't tell this to anyone -and Tsubasa began to tell her all what happened, from the time he entered the alley. As the story continued, Natsuko was more and more shocked. In the end, when Tsubasa told her what happened in Tokyo, Natsuko was almost in tears.

-Why didn't you tell it to me, son? Why didn't you trust me?

-I didn't want to involve more people than the ones that are already in this.

-If I had known it before… If your grandmother hadn't been afraid of telling me…

-It's not just that, mom. In fact, I shouldn't have told you this, what's done is done. I know that every time I fight I risk my live, but it's my fate.

-And you hid me the truth because of that?

-Let's get real. I know I lied to you, but I didn't want to worry you. Forgive me for lying, but as I said, I don't want to involve more lives in this matter, and I didn't want you to worry.

-Tsubasa…

-It's not easy for me to accept that I am what I am, mom. I still can't believe that in almost one week I've had to face powerful beings, control a power that I didn't even know I had, have to find others that maybe closer than what I think, hide this situation to the others…

-And then, if Sanae's not one of the Archangels, why is she involved in all this?

-I already explained it; the person that helps us abducted Sanae and I had to accept my fate so that she could wake up. However she heard all what had happened and swore not to tell anyone about this. From then on she helps us with information and good answers.

-I understand. But, do me a favor, Tsubasa.

-Which? –Tsubasa was tempted to read his mother's mind again, but he refrained from doing it.

-Show me the identity you hide.

-OK, but remember: You can't comment this _to no one_. And my appearance doesn't really change much.

Tsubasa concentrated his power, and just as had happened at his grandparents' house, Tsubasa showed Natsuko his true identity. She was astonished when she saw her son shining as the sun, with wings like those of an angel, the bracelet she believed that it was Sanae's and that sword. After those moments, Tsubasa went back to normal, exhausted. Natsuko was speechless. Seeing her son like that had been the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. Without doubting it she got up and hugged Tsubasa, who didn't reject his mother's hug. Maybe more for embarrassment than for another thing he hugged his crying mother back.

-Please, don't cry, mom. I know I face death when I have to fight, but I still can't die.

-It's just that to know that you keep such a secret and see how you are now moves me to tears, Tsubasa. Please, promise me that you will make it OK.

-I promise, mom -Tsubasa said, falling on his bed, worn out.

-What's wrong?

-It's hard to control my powers and more when I get scared. You saw that when you scared me my World Cup poster fell, but that was the scare; whenever it happens a wave of my energy shoots out, although it only affects those that possess powers like mine. Anytime else, it only affects some objects.

-I get it. Well, I'll prepare dinner, son. What would you like to eat?

-Anything you prepare is OK for me, mom –and when Natsuko heard it, she couldn't avoid allowing a tear of happiness fall from her eyes.

Later, both had dinner peacefully. Without really knowing why, Tsubasa was relieved. It was maybe that he no longer had to hide the truth to his mother: that he was the _Kami no Tsukai_. Later the boy took charge of washing, drying and putting away the dishes, and returned to his room. He changed clothes and already was between the blankets when he began to meditate on what he had done.

"I bet my soccer ball that Shiro won't be happy about this…"

"You got that right, _Tsukai_. I thought you had perfectly cleared that nobody outside of the Archangels and Sanae could know about this."

-And what about my grandmother? Didn't you tell it to her? -that had been a good answer. –Honestly, I was already fed up with having to lie to my mother, and I know she'll keep the secret very well.

"If you say so… But listen to me well: Nobody more can know this except the Archangels. Or you will face my fury."

-I know you are stronger that me, Shiro, so stop worrying -and without further ado Tsubasa closed his eyes and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Natsuko, still awake, prayed for her son to be OK.

Night passed peacefully in Shizuoka, but in another side of the city, a teenage girl, along with other four young men was gathered, dressed in black… Although the youth couldn't stop thinking about the one who should die so the world was destroyed and a new Genesis took place.

-C'mon, Jin, what's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue? -one of the boys said to the girl.

-No, it's not that, Rai. I just don't wanna go back to school.

-We can't. Remember we have to hide -a black pony tailed, black glassed lad said. -After all, if we want to achieve our objective, we have to have patience.

-But Shi… -the youth said, desperate. -I hate to have to go there; I hate to have to live in this world. Nobody has respect for superior minds… Well, almost no one.

-Patience is a tree of very bitter roots, but whose fruit is the sweetest –a close-cropped, small-eyed young man replied curtly.

-Don't begin with your proverbs, Too -said another of the boys exasperatedly. He had spiky hair and weirdly a brown eye and a blue eye.

-It's my custom, Wa. If you don't like it, ignore it then. Anyway, everyone has to live a double life, and it's not easy. I hate to have to go to college too, Jin, but we don't have any more options. And by the way, what did you mean when you explained that almost nobody respects superior minds?

-No… I said it because I bumped with a boy of another school, and it had been the first time that somebody apart from all of you spoke to me kindly -the girl responded, detouring her resentful glance.

-However, don't forget that as soon as we are able to defeat the _Kami no Tsukai_, that boy will die, so nonce of you can have a special someone –Rai said, whose hair had several blond locks amidst his black hair.

-We know that, birdbrain… And if you say it so I go out with you, you're wrong then.

-Well, we must separate. Don't forget that we will conquer in the end.

-For the Black Feather! -and all of them disappeared.


	8. Ikazuchi Rairyuu

Chapter VIII: Ikazuchi Rairyuu... Not Quite the Typical Bully

On the following day, in Tokyo, Hyuga woke up early, as usual. Takeshi and Wakashimadzu had also risen early, for what so the threesome cleaned their room.

-Captain, what's that mark? -asked Takeshi when he saw the mark on his captain's back.

-Ah, a temporary tattoo I got –he answered, at ease.

-It's really complex. If you want my opinion, it looks permanent -Ken said, while he combed his spectacular hair.

-Nah. I'm not that stupid; I'll never have a permanent tattoo, 'cause if I regret it, there'd be no way back.

-That makes sense. Well, let's go have breakfast and go to class –Takeshi said, with his handbag ready. Hyuga and Ken followed the boy to the cafeteria, but there was a real problem: a boy with blond streaks in his hair had begun a fight with some members of the Toho Junior High Karate club, and the martial artists weren't safe and sound actually.

-Who is he? -said Takeshi, astonished as he noticed the bully.

-Ikazuchi Rairyuu from class 9-C. He's a rebel without cause -a girl that was near there said. -He defeated several Karate club members and he hasn't even begun to sweat.

-Rowdy dude, if I've ever seen one -Hyuga said curtly. Ken agreed, stock-still. However, there was no way to stop Rairyuu, or at least it seemed so. Several other martial artists tried to defeat him, unsuccessfully. However, weird jolts passed thru Kojiro, making him understand that he was the only one who could stop the bully.

-Where are you going, captain? -asked Takeshi, as Kojiro went to where Rairyuu was.

-Well, well, well, are ya a Karate club dude too? Save your shame and scram -said the bigheaded dude, smiling smugly.

-Hyuga-kun, don't do it! You already saw what he can do –exclaimed Ken, afraid, but nothing discouraged the suntanned soccer team player. Without further ado, he came closer to Rairyuu, and lifted him by the shirt's neck.

-Stop all this uproar or you'll have to face me.

-You don't scare me.

-I don't care if you're scared or not, but stop beating the Karate club members just for fun. Now get outta here and leave us alone -Hyuga wasn't really that furious, but he seemed to have an aura of fury around him. It He let go the blond-streaked bully without uttering a single word. Rairyuu immediately moved away from the place, not without making a rude gesture with his hand.

-How did you do it? -Ken asked, with eyes as big as soup plates.

-Let's say I've got a good way of convincing people. C'mon, let's go see what's for breakfast.

Kojiro, Ken and Takeshi went to the cafeteria, where they were serving a generous breakfast. They took their respective trays and sat down to eat.

Later, while they were in class, they were reading in silence. The teacher watched over the students to see who was finishing. Kojiro had finished reading, but since there was still time, he reread it. A while later...

-Please close the books -the teacher had a louder voice than some other people, so some of the students got scared, including our Archangel of he Fire. Just as had happened with Tsubasa, an energy wave flew by the whole classroom, making a poster fall.

-What happened? Why did that poster fall? -a girl said.

-The windows are closed, and the door too. How is it that it fell?

"Oh, drat... May one of the tacks be bent, for God' sakes..." -Hyuga, without leaving his serious semblance, was quite nervous, since he couldn't let get caught.

-Ah, some of the tacks were bent -a boy said when he tried to hang the poster. -Whoever put them doesn't know how to do it.

Hyuga sighed in relief when he heard that. Only Ken noticed it, and he asked him why he sighed in whispers.

-I dunno... I think I needed some air.

-Yeah right. Looks more like if you hide something.

-Believe whatever you want.

Later, in recess, Hyuga was with his friends, talking (if you can consider talking that he only listens while the others talk away…), when somebody came near them, quite angry.

-Hey, ya... Da one that lifted me by my shirt's neck before class.

-Now what, Ikazuchi? -Hyuga said, without looking.

-I want payback.

-Payback? You didn't fight with the captain -Sorimachi said, bored. –Go pick on someone else.

-it's not your business.

-Eirina's right. Why do you want revenge if there wasn't a fight? -Hyuga said dryly.

-Gee, ya're good at talkin' and raisin' people by the neck, but ya escape as a coward when ya have to fight –said Rairyuu, a malicious smile on his face. But calling the 'Tiger' a coward was just like punching him in the face.

-Are you calling me a coward? –said Hyuga, standing up as tall as he was and looking with daggers in his eyes at Rairyuu. The rebel's smile widened and gave a spectacular jump back.

-C'mon, you wimp, fight with me!

-Guys, I'll be back.

Hyuga went peacefully towards Rairyuu, and to avoid people to come closer, he used the barrier that Tsubasa had used before.

-You're one of _them_, right? -Hyuga said, serious. Seemingly he had used his ability to read minds

-Whaddya mean?

-You're one of the black-winged beings.

-What are ya talkin' 'bout...? Doesn't make sense -and the boy attacked Hyuga, but Hyuga avoided the blow easily.

-Well, just forget it -and Hyuga used one of his potent slides to attack. However he had the same result as Rairyuu. Nonetheless, although the rebel was able to avoid the forward's slide attack, he couldn't avoid the following kick. Hyuga hit him on the back, sending him to the floor.

-You lost, and don't ask for paybacks. Scram -and after he vanished the barrier, Hyuga shook the powder off his uniform and returned with his friends.

-That was quick -Ken commented before drinking a sip of water.

-I only needed a kick.

-Definitively I don't know how do you do to avoid wasting time, captain -Kazuki said.

-Captain's issues -Takeshi answered, shrugging. In that moment the bell to enter class rang.

-Well, see you later, Sorimachi -Hyuga said, since the brown-haired boy belonged to another class, while he, Takeshi and Ken returned to their classroom.

Class passed by as usual, and fortunately Rairyuu didn't bother again, but Hyuga didn't do so well in the soccer training. They were taking a rest, between practices, but Kitadzume, the team's trainer was especially hard with Hyuga, since the latter was prone to escape from the school when furious.

-Captain, I think it's not fair that the trainer pushes you even more than the others -said Takeshi.

-Be quiet, or Kitadzume will get you for good -Kazuki said, covering Takeshi's mouth.

-Let him talk. After all it's his opinion, Eirina -Hyuga said curtly, receiving one of Kazuki's famous angry glances.

-Although you know well that if Kitadzume threatens to take the captaincy off you, it's because you ask for it -Ken said. He had always been the rational one of the group.

-Don't begin, Ken.

-Break's over! -the Toho trainer shouted. –We'll have a practice match, so prepare everything.

-Boss talked -Kazuki said, getting up and helping o Takeshi. –C'mon, guys, or you-know-who is going to shout at us, and I hate it when it happens.

-Yes, we know, Eirina –Takeshi said, making the brown-haired guy angry.

-I've told you so many times I already lost count to stop calling me Eirina!

-Stop arguing and let's get going -Hyuga said, with his best order voice. Immediately those that were beginning to argue stopped and all of them ran to the field.

The practice match wasn't so bad, but Kitadzume was never satisfied. The training ended, and the boys that resided in the school (that is to say those granted a scholarship and were from another city) went to their rooms to do their homework, changed clothes and leave or simply take a rest. Kojiro was doing homework in the library, when a chill ran down his spine –a clear sign that something bad was going to happen. He picked up his notebooks, left them in his room where Ken was taking a nap and went out of the Junior High. He ran around the streets of Tokyo until he arrived at an alley.

-C'mon, show yourself, Archangel of Thunder! -and while he watched everywhere, he used his powers to form the traditional barrier.

-Ya're very perceptive... Not even I would have known it if I were ya and luckily I'm not.

-You say that because you're weak or because you're a coward?

-Wrong answer; I say it because ya'll die -the Archangel of Thunder said, as he seized a lance. Taking advantage that he could fly, he attacked Hyuga, who stopped the attack with his daggers. Concentrating for an instant, he made his wings appear, and now both were in the same status.

-Take this! High Voltage! -the Archangel of Thunder, concentrating, extended his hands toward the sides, clapped them, rubbed quickly and directed his attack toward Hyuga. Unfortunately the Archangel of the Fire wasn't able to stop it on time and fell to the floor, wounded.

"This time I don't believe I'll beat him, but I just can't die. If I could do something..." -and Hyuga ran until he was just under the Archangel of Thunder.

-What do you plan to do, a suicide attack?

-No; I'll only defeat you.

Remembering the fragment of pure fire that Tsubasa had given him, Kojiro removed those 'ties 'the gems of the daggers had, used his Fire Storm and attacked the Archangel while he defended himself from the blazes. The attack worked, as the Archangel of the Thunder fell to the floor. Immediately, in a commotion of feathers Hyuga caught his rival from behind, immobilizing him with a dagger very near the jugular.

-Admit your defeat -he said, their eyes sparking.

-I won't.

-You decide: or you surrender and escape, or die.

-I prefer to kill ya.

-C'mon, try it. With the tiniest movement my dagger will pierce your neck and the hemorrhage will be unstoppable. You will be bled white before you can say 'what?'. Take it or leave it; that's just the way it is.

-Well, ya won this time, but the next time, I swear I'll see your blood run -and in a commotion of black feathers the Black Archangel disappeared. Knowing how weird it'd be to see a lad with white wings, Kojiro turned again into a striped cat, and ran toward the Toho's doors. In ten minutes they would close the doors, what meant that the students that stayed outside and resided there would be severely punished. He ran to an alley, went back to his human form and went into the school casually.

-You almost got here late, huh, Hyuga? -the watchman said.

-I'm not that stupid so as to get here late.

-Well, good luck -and Hyuga entered his bedroom a while later. Ken and Takeshi were very worried for him.

-Where had you been? -asked Takeshi, crying with desperation.

-I left the school a while. I needed some fresh air.

-You should've warned us. We were looking for you in the whole school like crazy -Ken said, very annoyed. -Kazuki had even thought you had escaped again.

-Well, you can see I didn't do it. Did you already have dinner?

-No, not yet. Don't change the subject! Where were you?

-I already told you: I took a walk.

-We're not idiots, you know.

-I'm telling you the truth. It's your problem if you want to believe me. I'm gonna have dinner. Want to go? -Kojiro said, turning and going to the cafeteria, where dinner was being served. Ken and Takeshi looked at each other and followed Kojiro. While they walked obviously they met with Ikazuchi (Rumor said he came from Kansai) but he completely ignored them. When he saw the rebel's strange attitude, Ken thought he had been defeated, but not thanks to Hyuga.

-What's happening with that dude Ikazuchi? He seems to hear the captain -said Takeshi.

-Let him be; maybe he learned a lesson -Ken said, since Hyuga didn't want to talk... And mostly for the secret he had to keep. They arrived at the cafeteria, took their trays with the dinner and sat down to eat.

Later, after those who were granted a scholarship took a good bath, the three that came from Meiwa were in their room. Ken was correcting some details of Takeshi's Spanish homework, the younger one was on his bunk be, bored and about to fall asleep and Hyuga was finishing his duties.

-Takeshi, definitively you need intensive Spanish classes. 'Forgot' in Spanish is _olvidó_, not _Oviedo_, and you also wrote ' do' wrong. It's _haz_, not _as_.

-OK, OK, I know I'm a complete disaster for Spanish, but you don't have to kill me -the boy said, angry and almost about to be asleep.

-Don't begin to discuss, guys -Hyuga said dryly. –It's the third time that your comments startle me and I make the same mistake in my homework.

-Sorry, captain.

-Sorry, Hyuga-kun.

-And by the way, Takeshi, you wrote bad attention in your Spanish task; it's with a C, not with an S.

-How did you know it, captain? -asked Takeshi, shocked.

-I saw if from here.

-You never cease to surprise me, Hyuga-kun.

-That's the way I am -and Hyuga finally wrote what he wanted. He finished his homework, put away his books and went to bed, already under his covers.

-Night, guys -he said, covering his face since the light was still lit.

-You're gonna sleep now? You're usually the last one to fall asleep.

-I'm tired. Remember I had to ' fight' with Ikazuchi, and heck it was hard.

-You got that right.

Meanwhile, in another room, two of the three occupants were sleeping, but one was still thinking angrily although he was in his bed and with the light out.

-I swear ya're gonna pay it, ya damn soccer team captain. Nobody defeats Ikazuchi Rairyuu that easily... -the boy said, furious. However, what had him angrier was 'the other' defeat: the one that had suffered in the Archangel of the Fire's hands.

"Well, whatever. But if Shinobu finds out, he'll kill me. Anyway, I swore take revenge on this defeat."

-Got to sleep, Ikazuchi -one of his partners said.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever...

Meantime, in Shizuoka, Tsubasa was about to sleep. It had been a rather calm day, without fights or trouble, although the training had been harder than the usual, as a soccer game was getting closer. During the morning, in the recess he had commented to Sanae about what had happened the previous night.

-You told _your mom_? I bet three thousand yen Shiro scolded you as never before.

-No bet. I had to do it. She scared me, I let free the wave unintentionally, and since the window was closed I couldn't make her believe it had been the wind. She had also been suspecting about me the whole time, and well, I was already sick of lying to her -had been his answer.

-Sure, I get it, but did you tell her to keep the secret, right?

-If I didn't, you think Shiro would've left me alive?

-Goooooood point.

-At any rate, it'll be better to talk this later –was the last thing Sanae said before going back to class. However, Tsubasa didn't even know why he spoke so easily with her, if every time he saw her his stomach made an Overhead with his heart. Yawning widely, he tucked himself in the blankets, turned off his lamp and closed his eyes. Although he didn't find it difficult to be deeply asleep, he dreamt of the soccer game again... and with his best friend who had grown wings.

And just on the other side of the world...

-Hey, Misaki-kun, what's up with you? Haven't you slept well? -a shorthaired girl asked to a very tired lad.

-Actually I haven't, Azumi-san. I've had the same dream again -answered the brown-haired, honey-sweet guy.

-Oh, the same dream again? I insist that maybe it's a signal of things going to happen. And if it is the case, I recommend you to be careful.

-I doubt it, because in my dreams it's the time of the shoguns. And that was centuries ago.

-Anyhow, let's go to class. Recess is over, Misaki-kun.

Both teens entered the classroom. The class at that hour wasn't the best, as several of the students were in fact getting drowsy by the lunch and the heat. Taro belonged to them.

-Misaki-kun, wake up -Azumi said, as she was exactly behind the boy. –The teacher will scold you if you don't.

-I'm awake, Azumi-san, but I am very tired... -Taro did what he could to keep himself awake. His will won, since he also knew that if he slept he'd dream of that battle again. Class ended, and there wasn't any soccer training due to the intense heat.

-Let me help you get to your house, Misaki-kun. You're dead on your feet and you'd fall asleep in the middle of Paris.

-Don't worry, Azumi-san. I can make it without any trouble.

-You know what they say: forewarned is forearmed. C'mon, I'll help you -and Azumi went along with the boy to his house.

Meanwhile, in Germany, Genzo was training with his team. They had eaten a rather light lunch, and the weather was great for some training, but he didn't feel well. Thanks to having had the same dream over and over again he had insomnia, and subsequently a strong headache.

-Genzo, what's wrong with you? You don't usually go on without your cap on -his best friend, Herman Kaltz, said.

-Got a huge headache, Herman.

-And why?

-Insomnia. I've been dreaming the same thing during nights, and I can't sleep because of it -Genzo said while he passed the ball.

-What do you dream? Dreaming the same thing for nights in a row is not normal by any means.

-I dream of a battle among winged beings. Some with white wings, others with black wings, and an old friend is there too... Although I just can't explain myself about it.

-Have you tried to listen to music, or read a book before sleeping?

-No. Doesn't work with me...

-Try it. Maybe you'll be able to sleep well with that.

-I hope so, although I have the impression that that dream's warning me of something.

-How come? -Herman received the ball again and passed it swiftly.

-That maybe I'm involved in that battle... Although thinking it twice, it would be stupid.

Genzo passed the ball to Kaltz, but didn't control his strength and Kaltz couldn't catch the ball.

-Hey, careful. You almost hit somebody. Your insomnia's killing you, buddy.

-Yeah. I only hope I can sleep better tonight 'cause I can't miss the next game.

-You got that right, dude.


	9. Archangels in Notre Dame

Chapter IX: Archangels in Nôtre Dame

-Misaki-kun! -Tsubasa exclaimed, waking up quickly. Once again he had dreamt about him. Once again he dreamt that his best friend, with a smile on his face and signaling him to be quiet had flown with wings like an Archangel's.

-Misaki-kun... Perhaps you have something to do with this? I hope you don't. I know we're missing three Archangels, but I don't want to see anyone else involved in this.

He tried to sleep again, but it was useless. He decided to go to the guest room, the one where his idol and friend, Roberto Hongo had lived and now was empty. With a book in his hand Tsubasa went inside the room as quietly as he could, lit the night table's lamp and began to read a book about history of soccer (he'll never change)

He had read half the book when he became drowsy again. He returned to his room, closed the window he had opened to freshen the place and went back to sleep. This time Tsubasa didn't dream about Misaki, not even with a soccer game; he had dreamt of something that he wanted to make true: confess his feelings to Sanae, no matter if it was one-sided or not.

A new day had come, and with it the Archangels and their inseparable ally. Each and every one of them got ready to face that day, which in fact would be very long.

-Tsubasa, honey, wake up -Natsuko knocked on the door, but was surprised upon seeing that Tsubasa was already awake.

-Good morning, mom. I was awake from a long time ago, if you're asking yourself.

-I get it. I'm surprised that you wake up so early ever since you-know-when.

-I'm getting used to see the dawn.

A while later Tsubasa was walking to the Junior High. However, as he passed by the alley where the whole mess began, the same phenomenon happened again: the noise of the street disappeared and everything seemed to go in slow motion... It was a clear sign that Shiro was very near.

-I know you're around here, Shiro. Stop hiding.

-Nothing goes by you, right? -the white cloaked being said, after coming back from its fat gray rat's disguise. -You already notice many things, Tsukai.

-Well, that's a way of putting it. I want to ask you something.

-Ask then.

-Dreaming the same thing once, and again, and AGAIN is normal?

-It depends on the dream, I think -Shiro said, crossing its arms. –Are you passing by this?

-Not only me; my best friends too.

-First things first. What's happening to you?

-I dream of a soccer game, a run of the mill on. But when I least expected it, my best friend is at my side, with his everyday clothes. Just when I realize it, he smiles, tells me to be quiet, grows wings out of nowhere and flies toward the contrary goal. That's what I've been dreaming, and I don't think it's normal at all.

-Is your best friend older than you?

-Why do you ask that?

-Just answer me. I hate it when you answer with another question.

Tsubasa was shocked with that.

-Well, yeah, he's just two months and some days older that me. But I insist: Why do you ask that?

-It's not normal that you dream of your friend more than once and more if he grows wings unless one of two things is happening. One: You have such a strong bond with him you miss him more than ever. Two: He may be one of us.

-Gee, it's the first time you give me a clear answer, Shiro.

-Whatever, whatever... -Shiro hadn't apparently noticed it. -What do your friends dream repeatedly? And, how did you find out?

-They sent me letters telling me that. Both dream of the battle among White and Black Archangels, although there are some points that don't coincide among them. Misaki-kun, who's my best friend, says that in his dreams a young woman in an old kimono appears and he says that I'm there there. Wakabayashi-kun, my other friend, says he doesn't dream it with so many details, but he knows they fight for a reason, I'm there, and he thinks of it as a bad sign.

-And haven't you thought that maybe they're the ones we're looking for? -Shiro said with its typical scolding tone.

-Don't begin... Yeah, I've thought so, but to tell the truth, I hope they're not the ones we're looking for. It would be very risky to try to teleport to Paris or Hamburg, and I don't want to involve anyone else in this crisis.

However, the noise of the street returned while they were discussing, and the bell was ringing, pointing out that Tsubasa was late.

-Oh, rats! I gotta go. See you later, Shiro -and Tsubasa ran away. Shiro observed the teen.

-He said that I had finally given a clear answer. It means I should be more careful with what I say... after all, if I don't help them with this, I'll never be able to obtain my eternal rest. It's not easy to give messages, advice and such -and Shiro disappeared.

On the other hand Tsubasa barely arrived on time.

-Tsubasa-kun, what happened? You almost arrived late -Sanae said, concerned.

-Let's talk later -the boy answered while the teacher entered. When they were in class...

-Ozora, if you did the homework I left, tell me which are the most and least electronegative elements in the periodic table?

"C'mon, think, think..." -Tsubasa didn't remember it well. For some reason the dream had invaded his mind; Taro, the fact that he was in France... His typical kind smile...

"That's it! France... Francium! And his smile... Toothpaste has fluorine"! -and Tsubasa gave the answer correctly. He never felt more grateful with that dream... Although it would be in short that the dream's real meaning would come out to the light.

And you know that when things can't go worse, they do. After giving his correct answer Tsubasa had the pain attack again. Ishizaki and Sanae stood up in alarm. The monkey-face teenager used his powers to make the others believe that Tsubasa had an atrocious headache and Sanae hurried to avoid Tsubasa hitting his head.

-Ishizaki, Nakasawa, can you explain to me why did you getup? -the teacher said sternly.

-Don't you see that Tsubasa has a horrible headache? -Ishizaki said.

-It'll be better to take him to the infirmary -Sanae said. –He's got a cold sweat and he's pale.

-Then do something about it, Nakasawa.

-I'll help too; Tsubasa is very heavy for her, sir -and between Ryou and Sanae they took the half-unconscious young man to the infirmary. Ryou was right; Sanae wasn't strong enough to help Tsubasa, and even for him he was heavy, but they did it between the two of them.

-What happened? -the nurse asked when the three went in.

-It's Tsubasa-kun. He's got such a strong headache he's almost unconscious -Ryou lied.

-Well, leave him on the stretcher. I thought he had had enough after getting so hurt in the soccer games.

-He hasn't gotten hurt that much -Sanae said reproachfully.

-Well, you two, go to class. I'll take charge of this teen.

Ryou and Sanae left the infirmary, but for a moment they stayed out, talking.

-I suspect that Tsubasa detected another attack to an Archangel.

-Not Hyuga, right?

-I dunno, Sanae. I don't have and idea of what to do.

-It'll be better to discuss this with Tsubasa in recess. Let's go; I bet the teacher's angry.

They entered the classroom, sat down and continued with the dull Chemistry class. A while later, before the bell rang, the teacher warned them that there would be an exam about the periodic table (the topic they were seeing)

-Please don't forget to study, as those that obtain the best marks will be exempted of the end of trimester exam.

-You're serious? -Yukari said, astonished.

-But that will only be for those that obtain the best mark in the next class's exam, Miss Nishimoto -and the bell finally rang. Immediately the Archangel of the Earth and his ally hurried to the infirmary. The nurse informed them that Tsubasa had been sleeping after another pain attack.

-I suppose those pains must leave him exhausted -Sanae said, not very convinced of what she said.

-Well, talk that with him -and the nurse left to take a sip of coffee.

Sanae and Ishizaki came closer to the stretcher where Tsubasa was sleeping.

"He's so handsome when he sleeps..." –the girl thought, undoubtedly moved, but she didn't let Ryou see her that way.

-Time to wake Sleeping Beauty up. C'mon, Sanae, wake him up, but don't scare him.

-But, how?

-How should I know? You're the one with the ideas... Hey, use what he gave you.

Sanae took the glass sphere, without really knowing what to do, and asked for an answer.

"If you know how the _Kami no Tsukai_ and the Archangels use their powers, then it shouldn't be that hard for you to use the powers of the talisman" -was Shiro's answer.

-Tsubasa-kun, please wake up -the girl murmured, with the glass sphere in her hand. The white fog that was inside formed a small whirl, and the boy woke up.

-It's the first time someone wakes me up so softly... Thank you, Sanae-chan.

-Let's get outta here. We have to talk -Ryou said, pointing at the door.

-I can't leave until the nurse gives the order.

-She went to take a coffee break.

-Anyway, it's better to wait, or am I wrong?

-If you say so... -Ryou said, bored.

Sanae and Ryou brought near a couple of plastic benches.

-Why did you have that attack, Tsubasa? -the Monkey Boy asked.

-It may be because I don't control my powers completely, or because they're attacking someone. Well, that's what Shiro says. And in this case, I'm afraid the second option is right.

-And did you see where the attack happened?

-I saw a round colored window, like in a church, and the one who was attacked.

-Who did _they_ attack? -Sanae asked, worried.

-I didn't distinguish well who it was, but I have the impression that it's somebody very near to us. The attacking Black Archangel's wings didn't let me see.

The other two teenagers looked confused. A round colored window? A church?

-It doesn't make any sense. And besides, if they're attacking somebody we don't even know if we know ho it is or where it is, how will we get there there? –said Ryou, really confused.

-I don't have any ideas... But I insist that I feel that that person that Black Archangel was attacking is quite near to us -Tsubasa repeated with a hand on his forehead. The teens continued talking, but Sanae was very concentrated thinking, until she jumped, upset.

-What's up, Sanae-chan?

-I felt an energy spark -and the girl took her glass sphere again. She observed it largely, just like Tsubasa and Ishizaki. However, there wasn't anything clear in that swirling white mist, but somehow Sanae was able to understand it.

-Boys, I think I know who was attacked and where.

-How? Who and where? -both boys said, at the same time.

-Somehow I can see it... The round colored window is a rosette; the church is in fact the Nôtre Dame cathedral and the victim's Misaki Taro.

-It can't be! It must be roughly one in the morning in Paris! -Tsubasa exclaimed, between infuriated, terrified and incredulous.

-But so it is, Tsubasa-kun. At least that's what I perceive... And what will you do?

-Yeah, that's a good question.

-We'll have to go to Paris to save him, but I don't know if we can count with Hyuga-kun.

-Impossible. At this hour the Cathedral is closed, and you'd shock Misaki-kun if you go -Sanae said pragmatically.

-And then what do we do? Are we going to let my best friend be killed by that dark creature?

-No, but... –Ishizaki was confused too.

-I don't know about you, Ishizaki-kun, but I'll Misaki-kun. Sanae, as you are not able to teleport you'll have to stay here.

-No way Jose. I'll go with you all the way -Ryou said.

-I don't know if I can teleport like you, but it would be worthwhile to try it -however, the nurse arrived, and she was surprised to see Tsubasa awake, and apparently irritated.

-I see you're better now. I'll give you the authorization so you can return to class, and by the way, try calm down. You're fuming.

-No, don't worry, Miss. It's just that Tsubasa always gets this way when he's very hungry -Sanae said nervously. And after receiving the order, Tsubasa and his friends left the infirmary.

-We have about twenty minutes left. If we're lucky, we'll be able to save him and return on time -Tsubasa said.

-Not only luck, but strength -Ishizaki answered. Sanae was concentrated, with the glass sphere in her hand.

"Hyuga-san, if you get this message and are in recess, please teleport to Nôtre Dame as soon as you can. Misaki Taro's been attacked!" -the girl thought difficultly. She wasn't sure if she'd receive an answer, but at least he could try. The three teens ran to rather lonely corner of the school, and concentrated their energy on being able to get to where the one who needed to be saved awaited. Tsubasa and Ryou achieved it, but Sanae wasn't able to teleport. Resigned, she sat down to wait and pray for her friends to be OK.

Meanwhile, the Messenger of the Gods and the Archangel of the Earth were able to arrive safe and sound to Paris.

-We have to look for the rosette. Luckily there's a full moon, se we should see the light filtering through the colored glass. Let's go -and Tsubasa made his bracelet and _magatama_ appear, the same as his sword. Ryou followed suit. However, the Cathedral was _huge_, and they got tired.

-We're a pair of idiots, Tsubasa-kun. If we're the Black Archangels' enemies, why don't we fly?

-Good point –and lifting their wings, they flew until finding the rosette.

What they saw wasn't good at all.

-C'mon, if you're the famous Archangel of Water at least try to defend yourself –said the Black Archangel that was attacking the boy, who was badly injured.

-I don't know what you're talking about... And why did you bring me here? I don't have anything to do with archangels; I'm not even Catholic -Taro answered pleadingly.

-You do know why I brought you here: this beautiful cathedral will be your tomb -and with what seemed sharp black rocks, like obsidian, the Black Archangel attacked. But...

-Shout of the Gods! -Tsubasa attacked and deviated the Black Archangel's attack, while Ryou formed the traditional barrier. The rocks fell to the floor and shattered in a thousand pieces. The Black Archangel turned to see, and in his eyes the purest hate was seen... Although the most fearsome feature was that he had a blue eye and a brown eye.

-You... you won't survive my... Hatred Blast! -and another series of razor-sharp black rocks attacked, hurting those that had arrived.

-_Tsukai_, go save Misaki-kun. I'll distract this maniac meanwhile -Ryou said, getting up. -Hey, you, fight with somebody your size!

-OK -the sword-wielding teenager whispered and ran towards Taro. -Misaki-kun, are you all right?

-Tsu, Tsubasa-kun -unexplainably, Taro wasn't surprised of seeing his best friend with a sword in his hand and a couple of wings on the back. -I knew you would come... I knew you'd come to save me, buddy.

-I know... You're badly hurt.

-It's nothing... -but immediately Tsubasa passed by the same thing that the previous times, when he discovered that Ishizaki and Hyuga were Archangels; however, a ray of blue light shot out of the Messenger of the Gods' _magatama_ and hit Misaki.

-Tsubasa-kun... What's happening? And why do feel this pain...? -Taro said, terrified. A pale blue magatama, a bracelet, and what in the beginning looked like a drawing pen appeared from within him. After that, Tsubasa was half-unconscious and gasped because of the pain he endured. And just as with the other Archangels, a torrent of memories filled the sweet boy's mind... The Archangel of the Water had woken up.

-I don't have doubts anymore... -and Taro made a pair of wings appear on his back. Tsubasa saw that, and tried to stop Taro because of his wounds, but he, smiling, gestured Tsubasa to be quiet. The boy flew towards the Black Archangel that had attacked him, his small pen transforming into a trident, and attacked him with great agility. However, the dark being attacked him back.

-Don't even try it, rookie -the Archangel of the two-colored eyes said, after having beaten Ishizaki and sent the Archangel of Water against a pillar.

-At least I can try it.

-Misaki-kun... -Ishizaki said, trying to get up. –He's right; you don't still know how to control your power.

-But I can't let him kill you, Ishizaki-kun...

-You waste your time. You're just no match for me!

-But I am. Fire Storm! -and the Black Archangel fell to the floor thanks to Hyuga's awesome attack.

-Kojiro-kun... You too...

-I can see that what Sanae said is right. Are you OK? And where's Tsubasa?

-I've been better, and Tsubasa-kun is there, almost unconscious.

-By the way, since you've just woken up, listen to your heart, and you'll see that you'll be able to control your power. Finish this idiot while I take charge of these two.

-OK -and in spite of his wounds, Taro closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thought.

"Look in your heart and you will find the power that you need to conquer the Black Archangels, the custodians of the darkness. You must use Water's power... with the Poseidon's Trident."

"Poseidon's Trident... Water's power... Look in my heart..." -Taro repeated that mentally, like a litany, until his _magatama_ shone and the teenager opened his eyes.

-What's up? Is the rookie afraid of attacking? Attack me if you dare!

-Don't underestimate me... Marine Undertow! –I don't need to say it; he wasn't aware of what he did but Taro lifted his arms, his hands back against back, separated them lowering his arms while a two water spheres formed in his hands, and quickly pushed them towards the Black Archangel. A great water flow formed from the water spheres and sent the Archangel of Hatred to the floor.

-This isn't the last thing that you'll see from the Archangel of Hatred -and cursing he tried to escape, but somebody hit him before he could disappear.

-Don't even think about cursing in a sacred place –were Tsubasa's words, who returned thanks to Hyuga and as quick as lightning attacked the evil being.

After everyone recovered, Tsubasa explained to his friend what to do and gave him the blue pebble, before leaving along with Ryou. However, Hyuga still had time, and solved the doubts his friend had.

-I know it sounds absurd, but you have to discover your powers for yourself. Now, it's better for you to use them and return home. Your father would worry if he saw your room empty.

-I know it, Kojiro. I have to thank you and the others for saving me.

-Hey, if we want to realize our dreams we have to face our fate... Well, those are Tsubasa's gaudy words.

-Well, it'll be better to leave.

-And by the way, if your father notices the mark of the trident, tell him it's a temporary tattoo.

-Sure -and Kojiro left too. Taro concentrated, thought of being in his room, safe and unharmed... And immediately he was there.

"Azumi was right; that dream was a preview of what was going to happen. And now that I know it, the only thing I can do is learn more and more to control this wonderful power."

-I knew you'd come to help me, Tsubasa-kun. I don't know why I knew it, but I felt it. I knew that I wouldn't die today... Although you faced today a great danger just to save me. I can only thank you for saving me -and tired as he was, he fell sound asleep.


	10. An Accidental First Kiss

Chapter X: An Accidental First Kiss

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Ishizaki had barely arrived on time. Tired, but with no visible wounds (ah, mind power...) they ran to the classroom, and were barely able to avoid being grounded. On the other hand Hyuga arrived without setbacks or injuries, if you're asking yourselves about it.

When it was lunchtime, Tsubasa, Sanae and Ishizaki sat down under a tree. The boys narrated what had happened to the girl. Fortunately she was a very good listener, but she was really when she heard that Misaki-kun hadn't been surprised of what happened.

-Just as you hear it. Somehow he knew it.

-Unless he dreamt it or something...

-It was more a premonition, I think. It'd be necessary to ask to Misaki-kun -Ishizaki said.

-It was also very convenient for Hyuga to arrive in the precise moment. I think telepathy is another one of our powers.

-Or maybe only Sanae's, since she's not an Archangel.

-I don't think I'm the only one here with telepathy. Why don't you try it? -the girl said, embarrassed. The boys did it, unsuccessfully.

-No, we can't. I do think you're the only one capable of doing it -Tsubasa said.

-Well, let's stop discussing. Besides, I'm too tired to talk -Ishizaki said, before taking a big bite out of his lunch.

-You mean you're too hungry -somebody said, coming closer to them. It was Yukari, who was with Kumi.

-You heard us? -Sanae said, pale.

-Only the last thing Ryou said. You know he'll eat anything that isn't tied down -Kumi said, making that one mentioned choke.

-Be careful with what you say -Tsubasa said advisably, rubbing his friend's back. Finally Ryou was able to breathe and looked disdainfully at the girls.

-Whatever, we didn't come here to fight. What are you gonna do tonight? -Yukari asked.

-What I always do: take care of Atsushi and do homework.

-Take a break.

-The same as Tsubasa.

-And why don't you come with us to that new juvenile disco that opened up recently, _Vitalis_? I've heard it's only for underage people and they sell some exquisite sodas.

-If you're talking about sodas, I prefer Sanae's family's soda fountain -Ishizaki said. -But I don't refuse to change my routine.

-If I get home early, I think there won't be any trouble. I only worry about my mother.

-I don't know if my parents will let me go... After all, I have to take care of Atsushi.

-And if we convince your parents? After all, you seldom go out, Sanae -Kumi replied. -I don't think your parents are that strict.

-Well...

-Don't be a spoilsport, Sanae. Look: Tsubasa and Ryou will go.

-But... Will you help me convince my parents?

-Of course -Yukari said kindly.

The rest of the day was the same, and after arriving of the soccer training, Tsubasa commented to his mother about the idea that Yukari and Kumi had had.

-Wouldn't it be very dangerous?

-What do you mean, mom? Quarrels? They only sell sodas; well, that's what Yukari said.

-No; I mean if the Black Archangels attack and you don't notice it.

-It's impossible for me not to notice it, mom. I didn't tell you, but every time a Black Archangel attacks one of us, I get a pain attack, as if I'd been electrocuted.

-This is definitely terrible...

-No, don't worry, mom. Some time ago, I almost fainted when it happened, and although they're still very painful, I can endure them better now. But, can I go out then?

-OK then... But I want you here early.

-Promise -and Tsubasa ran to the telephone to tell Ishizaki. He had also convinced his mother, telling her that helping so much with the family business needed a reward. He called Kumi, who called Yukari, who immediately set out to Sanae's house to try to convince the girl's parents. After a lot of talk, and assuring them they'd be home early, the girl was able to make Sanae go with her to _Vitalis_.

-But, what should I put on? To be honest, I don't know about fashion -Sanae said, worried.

-Come with me. I can lend you something since your clothes are way out of fashion, my dear friend.

-OK... -and the two girls went to the Nishimoto's house. Kumi went there a while later, and since they were going to meet in the disco with Tsubasa, Ishizaki and Izawa (they asked him later), they tried clothes and makeup to go there.

A while later, they arrived to _Vitalis_, although the boys hadn't arrived. Sanae had a pair of relatively tight Brazilian-cut black pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, shoes the same color of the shirt and no makeup (Kumi and Yukari said she didn't need it ;)); Kumi had a white denim knee-length skirt, black boots, a low cut black shirt and some make-up in the eyes. Yukari had a pair of dark blue pants like Sanae's, platform shoes, a sky blue strapless shirt and also had a little makeup (Were they going to a party or to conquer boys?). Moments later the boys appeared. Tsubasa had a short-sleeved black shirt under a relatively new indigo sweater, jeans and sneakers and surprisingly... smelled of cologne; Ishizaki went with a white sleeveless T-shirt, dark jeans and tennis, while Izawa went with shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a T-shirt under the shirt, black pants and black shoes.

-You're late, guys -Yukari said, a bit annoyed.

-Ishizaki bumped with a tree and was dizzy for a while. Next time, look where you're walking -Mamoru said, upset.

-Stop scolding me, dude -Ryou replied, making the girls laugh.

-You look great -Sanae said timidly.

-You too. We almost didn't distinguish you, right, Tsubasa-kun?

-Er, yeah, you're right... -the boy said, unable to look at Sanae.

-Are we going in then?

-Why did we come for then? Let's go in.

Kumi wanted to enter with her crush, but Yukari discouraged it with a glance, so she entered with Izawa. Yukari immediately joined with Ryou, making Tsubasa and Sanae go in together.

-This place is enormous! -Ryou exclaimed when he saw all the tables and people inside the disco.

-What a bunch of lights... I'm surprised no one's blind here -Kumi said.

-Let's find a table quickly, or we'll be standing up all night -Yukari said, looking for an empty table. Finally Tsubasa noticed an empty table, near the soda bar. The six teenagers hurried to take that table, and Sanae offered to go for the sodas. All requested what Yukari recommended: a vanilla ice cream float. As the cost of the ticket to enter _Vitalis_ it covered the value of the sodas, there was no need to pay anything else.

-Excuse me, could you please give me six vanilla ice cream floats? -the girl said to the attendant.

-Sure. Show me the entrances.

Although that confused Sanae for a moment, she showed the attendant the tickets, and later took the sodas to the table in a tray.

-Well, I propose a toast for being able to convince Sanae's parents, because we're here and because we'll win the National Tournament -Yukari said, lifting her soda.

-_Kampai_! -and everyone raised their glasses. Indeed, that soda float was delicious, and it helped palliate the heat in the place.

-Do you want to dance? -Mamoru asked Kumi.

-OK -and they went to the dance floor. The DJ had a huge selection of electronic music, but it wasn't at all boring. Ishizaki danced with Yukari (Between us, Ishizaki was good at dancing), and although in the beginning she was afraid of him stepping on her, she accepted.

-Er, do you want to dance? -Tsubasa asked timidly. –I'm not a good dancer, but...

-Me neither, so we're even -Sanae responded, nervous. The boy offered her a hand so she could stand up, which she accepted gratefully. They went to the dance floor, hidden among several groups, and they used the few steps they knew. It wasn't much, but they didn't care. Later, some romantic ballads sounded in the disco. Kumi and Mamoru returned to the table to take a rest, while the other two couples continued dancing. Ryou and Yukari didn't see the trouble in dancing closely; they were just friends. Tsubasa and Sanae were a bit embarrassed, but in the end he placed softly a hand on her waist, and she leaned on the lad she had loved ever since she was little.

-Sorry if I don't know how to dance a lot -Tsubasa said, embarrassed while _Tsuki no Niji_, by Something Else played.

-I should be the one apologizing. Since I don't go out much, I'm not a good dancer...

Ryou and Yukari continued dancing, but they saw with pleasure how the other couple danced.

-They make a good couple, no doubt. I don't understand why Tsubasa doesn't confess his feeling if he's so in love -Yukari said, smiling.

-I know Tsubasa likes Sanae, but, you say he's in love? Those are major league words.

-Those are things you don't realize because you're an insensitive idiot, but believe me; that's what happens.

The slow music finished, and some groovy, fast music began to play (_Wild Rush_, by T.M. Revolution how I love that song!) Tsubasa and Sanae had gotten tired, the same as the other couple (Ishizaki and Yukari)

-Do you want to take a rest?

-Well, yeah... -but the girl tripped, and Tsubasa grabbed her to avoid her falling to the floor. But what they didn't realize was that they were joined but the corner of their lips... They lasted a millisecond that way, but as soon as they realized what happened, they broke up, red with embarrassment.

-I ...I'm sorry... I didn't really want to do it.

-It's my fault... If it hadn't tripped you wouldn't have passed by this...

None of the couple's friends realized the accident, but they saw that both teens were red.

-What's up with them? Why are they red? -Kumi asked.

-Don't tell me Tsubasa stepped on you, Sanae -Yukari said, suspecting.

-No, it's not that. It's just that well, we had never danced... together -Sanae explained.

-But you danced well -Yukari said. -Although it's obvious you don't dance much.

-Gee, did you read our mind? -Tsubasa said, lightly sarcastic.

-OK, OK, don't get angry. C'mon, take a seat -Mamoru said, trying to settle the discussion that was about to arise. Tsubasa sat down, but Sanae went to the bathroom. She left to wash her face for the heat she felt, and for simple curiosity took out her glass sphere. What she saw was not good at all: A fight was looming.

She ran towards the table and requested Tsubasa to go with her immediately.

-What happened, Sanae-chan? Looks like you saw a ghost.

-Be careful... There's gonna be a fight.

-How come?

-Remember that the talisman you gave me allows me to see what will happen, and it seems that there'll be a fight between you, Ishizaki and a Black Archangel, although it's not here and now... Please, be careful.

-All right -although he remembered the accident (lucky one), Tsubasa didn't feel so nervous when he spoke to Sanae. -Sanae, I...

-Yes? What happened?

-I... I only want... -he began to stutter. Sanae tried to look confused, but in the bottom of her heart she wished for him to complete what he was going to say.

-Hey, it's over, guys -Mamoru said, coming closer to them and ruining the magic moment (in fact, _Final Distance_ by Utada Hikaru was playing)

-Ah, OK. Shall we go? -Tsubasa asked.

-Sure... It's lat and we have to go to school tomorrow.

Kumi, Izawa, Ryou, Yukari, Sanae and Tsubasa left _Vitalis_, happy and tired, but a black blaze blocked their way.

-What in the world...? -Mamoru exclaimed, surprised.

-Careful! -and Tsubasa, Ishizaki and Sanae saved the others from the attack.

"May everyone be safe and sound.. May no one remember this…" -Ryou used hiss powers to avoid Mamoru, Kumi and Yukari remember those moments, although Sanae was there too, but for some reason his powers didn't work with her. Well it could have been the talisman what protected it.

-What's wrong with me? I feel sick -Kumi said, putting one of her hands on her forehead. Mamoru and Yukari felt the same, but Sanae didn't.

Meanwhile, inside the barrier...

-You again... -Tsubasa and Ishizaki were ready to fight and not get beat.

-That idiot, the Archangel of Hatred couldn't do anything right... Black Fire! -and the Archangel of Darkness attacked. Ishizaki was able to avoid the attack, but Tsubasa received the attack squarely.

-_Tsukai_! Are you OK?

-Not really... -and Tsubasa used his wings to avoid the other attack of the youth that possessed the powers of Darkness.

-Give up once and for all -the Archangel said, seizing her scythe. –Don't delay the unavoidable.

-I'd be already dead if I gave up... -and Tsubasa liberated all the power of his sword using the white pebble that belonged to him. A little more relieved, he flew and was face to face with his enemy. It wasn't easy; Tsubasa hadn't still recovered of the black flame that hit him, while the Black Archangel was unhurt.

-_Tsukai_, let me beat her. I can manage it -Ishizaki said, seizing its axe.

-No... Let me bet her this time -and Tsubasa repelled the attack with difficulty. The Archangel of Darkness used her Black Fire again, but Tsubasa countered it with his own attack, until Ishizaki, frantic to o something attacked with his Fury of the Earth. The Archangel of Darkness fell to the floor thanks to the attack, and she disappeared again, full with fury but at the same time with something she ignored, something that always passed to her when she fought against the _Kami no Tsukai_. Immediately the weapons, the wings, the bracelets and the rest disappeared, just like the barrier.

-Hey, what happened? I don't remember anything... What are we waiting for? -Izawa said, placing a hand on his head.

-Kumi and Yukari got dizzy, but they're OK now -Sanae said.

-I was dizzy for a sec too...

-Whatever. Let's get outta here better -and everyone went to their respective homes.

When Tsubasa arrived, Natsuko was sleeping, but the night table's lamp was lit. She fell asleep waiting for her son.

"Mom... No, I won't wake her up. I'll tell her what happened tomorrow morning" -Tsubasa turned off his mother's light, tiptoed to avoid waking up its mother and entered his bedroom. He changed clothes, turned off his lamp (he used it instead of the bedroom light so as not to wake Natsuko up), opened the window and went to bed. He stayed between asleep and awake for a while, but he couldn't forget what had happened that night: although it had been an accident, and just for an instant... That night he had had his very first kiss, and just with the girl he loved.

After thinking that, Tsubasa fell completely asleep, and a smile crossed his face.

Meanwhile, in her own house, Sanae was almost in the same situation. Her parents had waited for her, and more curious than concerned they asked her how it had been. She obviously explained to them what had happened, omitting certain parts ;), and left to her room. She changed clothes, remembering that those clothes were Yukari's and that the attire she had used that afternoon was at her friend's. She put on her nightgown, turned off the light and began to contemplate the moon through her window. Like Tsubasa, she wasn't capable of taking that moment out of her head. It had only been an instant, an accident, and technically it would not have been one for millimeters, but it had been their first kiss after all. And maybe the best thing, and the worst thing was that it had been exactly with _him_.

-Tsubasa-kun... -the girl sighed, looking at the sky that although had some clouds it wasn't completely covered. -If I only knew what you feel... Maybe I wouldn't daydream so much, or maybe hang on to the hope that my feelings are not one-sided...

The girl closed the blinds, tucked well in her sheets and closed her eyes. Little by little she sank in a deep dream, and for a reason unknown to us, tears began to flow from her closed eyes. The fog of the glass sphere that was on her night table began to move, as if a tiny hurricane was in its interior. Seemingly somebody (maybe Shiro) tried to attack her in dreams; maybe to make her stay away from the Archangels, maybe to hurt her, but the sphere protected the girl from the attack, because after the spilled tears the girl's dream seemed to have changed.

Back at the Ozora's house, Tsubasa was already sleeping deeply. He had left the window open so that some fresh air went in, since his bedroom could be very hot in the night, and that was one of those hot nights.

Being fast asleep, he didn't notice that a small black bird or maybe a bat went in by the window. It settled on the floor, and took human form... It was the Archangel of Darkness. However, the aura of solitude and hate that used to surround her was not there at all.

-I wish to refuse my fate... I wish I didn't have to put an end to you, but unfortunately it can't be. You are a being of light, of sun, the one who symbolizes all the good and beautiful things of life... You always have a smile, a kind word for everyone. But me, me... I am a being of darkness, of shadow and solitude. Unfortunately my fate is to destroy you or die trying... And I don't want to do it. Unfortunately, I represent all the evil and sad in life, which is also what I live everyday. I live in rejection, neglect... That's why my power resides in darkness, but now that I see you like this, I simply wish to escape my fate -she whispered, contemplating the sleeping boy's contour. He was so calm, so serene that the Black Archangel couldn't help but gaze at him, serene too. However, she didn't have the world's entire time, and she couldn't let the other Black Archangels know about this.

And it was when she gazed at the sleeping young man, when she saw the one she had to destroy in that state of peace, when she knew that she should take that secret to the tomb; that she, the Archangel of Darkness realized that if she didn't feel able to kill the Messenger of the Gods... it was not only because he had given to her a kind word, but because she had fallen deeply in love with the one whose name was Heaven's Wings.

When she understood that, she knew she had to leave. If she dared to stay one more instant, she wouldn't be able to resist the desire of staying there and gaze at the _Kami no Tsukai_ eternally. She turned again into the small flying animal, flapped her wings, and flew away from the Ozora's house. She arrived to the same place where she used to meet with the others, and landed.

-Where were you, Jin? –the Siberian husky-eyed Black Archangel asked.

-Just took a flight around the city. I was bored and enraged to death.

-No wonder, if you were beaten again...

-But at least I wasn't beat by someone who had just discovered his powers.

-Well, I wasn't the only one... Rai too, you forgot?

-Don't involve me in your discussions! -he answered, incensed.

-Stop it –the pony-tailed Black Archangel said. -Jin, if you're going to go around alone, at least you should warn us.

-And do I have to tell you why?

-Not necessarily.

-He who hides something denies all –the short-haired, small-eyed Black Archangel said, suspecting that the girl hid something.

-Don't begin with your proverbs, Too!

-I already told you that if you don't like it, ignore it, Rai. It's my way of being.

-Well, enough for today. Don't forget that we will win in the end –the pony-tailed Archangel said.

-For the Black Feather! -and everyone disappeared.


	11. A Serious Misunderstanding

Chapter XI: A Serious Misunderstanding

Several days passed, a new week began, and strangely no fights between Tsubasa, his friends and the Black Archangels happened. Ishizaki thought they maybe had realized they couldn't beat Tsubasa and the others, but Sanae suspected that maybe they were planning something.

-It's just not normal in them to not act in so many days. I think they're planning something.

-You say it 'cause you're afraid.

-Well, I have my reasons.

-I agree with Sanae. It's not normal that several days pass without an attack.

-Sure, you're always on Sanae's side...

-No; I agree because she IS right.

-I don't believe you.

Truth was that every time Tsubasa agreed with Sanae, nobody believed his excuse of 'because she's right'; it wasn't a secret that they loved each other deeply, but none of them was able to admit it and much less to tell each other what they kept deep in their heart. They were in recess, which was an advantage for them (no eavesdroppers), although Sanae noticed them on having all the necessary cautions. Ishizaki's birthday passed, so Sanae gave him as a 'gift' the bracelet she had made for him in order to make it unnecessary to vanish the bracelet when he wasn't fighting.

There was a soccer game against Otomo Junior High that day, and in the rival team some players who had been Tsubasa and Ryou's teammates in the Elementary Soccer Championship were playing. Just after having finished classes, the boys of the soccer team hurried to arrive at the Junior High's soccer field to warm up before the game. Tsubasa was quite excited (No wonder), but Ishizaki was annoyed.

-What does it happen, Ishizaki-kun? -Izawa asked the Monkey Boy.

-Not much, really; it's just that I have to play against that stuck-up guy, Urabe.

-Urabe Hanji? I thought you and him were friends -Kisugi said intervening.

-Of course not! He left to Otomo Junior High hoping to defeat us, and I heard that Nitta, the one that gave the second victory to Nankatsu Elementary also plays with the Otomo soccer team.

-So you believe they're traitors... If it was their decision, it just can't be helped.

-It's not that. They swore to beat us, and I also had to make a ridiculous bet.

-Why's that? -he/she said Tsubasa finally.

-I met Urabe yesterday, and with his I'll-beat-you-you-wait-and-see tone he made me bet that if they beat us, we had to cheer them, and if we won, they would cheer us.

-You're right; it's ludicrous -Izawa said, raising an eyebrow. -And the next time you make bet, don't involve us, dude.

-Hey, there's no time to argue. Keep you energies for the game, and there we'll show them what we're made of. You agree?

-Of course.

-Sure, Tsubasa-kun.

-Then... let's win!

The two teams came out to the field. Otomo had its usual dark uniform, and Urabe, Kishida, Nishio and Nitta were there, ready to show Nankatsu who's boss. In front of them, the red and white team, with Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Izawa, Kisugi, Taki and the others. The referee, Urabe and Tsubasa decided who would make the kickoff. Lady Luck chose Otomo. Everyone took its position on the field, and the party began under a totally clear sky.

-Nitta, run to the goal! -Urabe shouted, passing the ball. Nitta received it without problem, but Izawa stood in front of him. However, the Otomo lad was able to avoid him and continued running. He shot with all his strength, and it seemed that Morisaki wouldn't arrive, but Ryou stopped it.

-Don't even think we'll let you win! -he exclaimed, angry. He began to run towards the opposite goal, allowing Tsubasa to advance even more. Finally he got the ball, but he found himself with a powerful defense. Tsubasa avoided the first one, but the second defender ran to block him, in a level-like defense. The Nankatsu captain used all his ability to avoid being tackled, and made a high pass to Izawa.

"I trust your aerial ability, buddy" -the boy thought while he kicked the ball. Mamoru jumped, and although several of the Otomo defenders jumped at the same time, none of them was able to avoid the strong head shot from the ex-Shutetsu player. However, Ichijou, the keeper, stopped it.

-Darn it, I couldn't score the goal -murmured Izawa, snapping his fingers.

-You'll have another chance -Kisugi told him encouragingly.

The match continued ahead and it was a field to field game. Many times the goals were endangered, but the defenders' quick reaction avoided the goal in their nets. Otomo took the ball, and Morisaki shouted at his partners to do something. Takasugi, Nakazato, Ishizaki and Iwami made as much as they could, but it would be the last one I mentioned the one who'd steal the ball off Nitta's feet with a lot of difficulty.

-Captain, score that goal once and for all! -he screamed, kicking the ball. Tsubasa took the ball and ran as quick as a tiger towards Ichijou's goal.

-This time I can't fail my friends -and concentrating all his energy, he shot. Ichijou rushed towards the goal, but the strength the ball took was just too much. The ball buried itself in the nets, causing madness in the Nankatsu tribunes. Sanae, Kumi and Yukari were there, shouting gleefully, next to Manabu who had taken the sensible decision of cheering his friends instead of being a player.

-Excellent shot, Tsubasa-kun! -his partners told him.

-We got the rhythm now, but let's go for the victory -he answered, lifting his fist. The tribunes chanted the team's name, and mostly the captain's name.

What neither Tsubasa, neither Ishizaki, neither Sanae knew, was that somebody they knew was observing them, very hidden among the Otomo's fans: Imawano Jinko had been cheering her school's team, but very secretly, the only boy that had been kind with her.

The game ended 3-1, although Nitta had scored a goal after the referee signaled the end of the game.

-Well, Urabe, it seems we made a bet -Ishizaki said, trying very hard not to make fun of the loser.

-What? That's all? You only say that and you don't even make fun of me?

-I don't see the point in it. It would be very nasty on my behalf.

-Well, then we'll support you with all our strength, but you must win all the 'cause you're the ones who represent Shizuoka! -Urabe exclaimed, almost making Ishizaki fall out of fright, and since there wasn't anything that could fall, the energy wave passed almost without being noticed, as Tsubasa fell to the floor.

-Tsubasa-kun, what happened? -Iwami asked when seeing the captain on the floor.

-I slipped.

-That's strange. You usually have a real good balance -Takasugi added.

-Whatever.

Soon after, when the Otomo students that had cheered the team were about to leave, there was someone far away from the others. Tsubasa recognized her immediately, and although Sanae did too, she had a bad feeling.

-Imawano-san! Did you come to see the match?

-Well... yes. It's not that I like soccer a lot, but there wasn't anything else left to do -she answered, looking at her feet.

-Hey, you, you know Tsubasa? -Urabe said, sneering. Jinko looked with daggers in her eyes at the boy, without an answer.

-Don't treat her that way, Urabe. She _has_ a name -Tsubasa answered, somewhat confused by the way that Urabe treated the girl.

-Then you answer me.

-We crashed once, and from then on we talk a little.

-Well, I pity you, Tsubasa-kun. She's a _nerd_, and believe me, talking to someone like _her_ is just a waste of time.

-Think whatever you want, Urabe, but I don't like people who mistreat the others.

Jinko was amazed as she heard that; no one had ever defended her in that way.

-No, don't worry, Ozora-san. He is right.

-No, he's not. I hate people that prejudices the others without knowing them -and Tsubasa left, leaving Urabe dumbstruck and Jinko with an almost indelible memory she would take to the tomb.

Later he met with Sanae, who was angry.

-Anything wrong, Sanae-chan?

-I saw how you defended Imawano.

-Do you know her?

-Yes. The same thing that happened to you happened to me: I crashed with her -the girl answered, not looking at Tsubasa.

-I see...

-Do you like her?

-How can you think that? I barely know Imawano-san, and even so, I'm not interested in her. I only defended her because I can't stand seeing how people treat others badly without even knowing them.

-Yeah, sure...

-Believe me, Sanae. I could've done it for any other person... mostly for you.

Sanae couldn't believe her ears. Tsubasa wasn't very aware of what he had said, and when he realized it, he looked for a quick excuse.

-You, you said it _seriously_?

-Sure; you are my best friend... And that's what counts.

Sanae tried to stay calm, but inside she felt her heart shatter. She told Tsubasa she'd see him later, and left. As soon as she was out of earshot and eyeshot, tears began to flow, without a undoubtedly not just because of her shyness, but because she felt heartbroken.

-Sanae, what's wrong? -asked somebody who was nearby. -Why are you crying?

-Kanda... No, it's nothing. I'm just down in the dumps.

Kanda Koushi, a Nankatsu student too, had an obsessive crush on Sanae, and he knew he had a strong rival for her. But that wasn't an obstacle for him to talk with her.

-You can tell me what happened. I won't tell.

Sanae, no doubt wishing to open her heart, told everything to Kanda, who was indeed a good listener. Both of them were talking; just in that moment Tsubasa passed by and couldn't believe what he saw. He felt something break inside him, and ran away, without Sanae and Kanda noticing it.

When he arrived at the house, he slammed shut his bedroom door. Full with rage, more than anything against himself, punched his pillow until he could no more.

-Honey, what's wrong? Why are you so furious?

-Leave me alone.

-But...

-Leave me alone! -Tsubasa shouted, making an energy wave fly and knock down the same poster. Natsuko got scared when she saw that, so she took the wise decision of leaving and waiting for her son to calm down. She had never seen him so furious.

"Tsubasa... I've never seen him so angry. He's not quick to anger, but it had to be something too hard for him so he was that furious..." -Tsubasa's mother thought. She went down the stairs, entered the kitchen and began to make dinner, and a big one, not only because she knew that Tsubasa had a real appetite after a big match, but because fury can make you hungrier.

On the other hand, Sanae was in her room, feeling better, but having seen Tsubasa next to the girl she had a bad feeling about hurt her... And then something clicked in her. It was not that Imawano and the Archangel of Darkness were similar; _they were the same person_. For that reason Sanae had a bad premonition with the Girl of the Mourning Sword -she was exactly one of the rivals they had to beat so they could stay alive.

Meanwhile, in Paris, Misaki was in class. Ever since the day his power woke up, he no longer had that dream, and looked way better. He was in Algebra, and the teacher explained a specially complicated formula.

-Misaki, using what we have just seen, could you solve the problem that I will dictate him on the blackboard?

-Yes, sir –he answered in French, and passed to the front. The teacher dictated him the problem, and the boy, before beginning, closed his eyes and concentrated. Fortunately he had always been an excellent student, and remembering everything, he solved the problem.

-Very well, Misaki. Excellent answer -and the teacher wrote a ten on the list.

Later in recess, Azumi asked Taro how he had done it.

-I concentrated a lot, I guess

-But that problem was almost impossible to solve. Not even Benoit could solve the problem and we know he's the best in algebra in the classroom.

-Once again I tell you: I concentrated a lot.

-OK. I don't question your capacity, but it looked as if you read the teacher's mind.

Taro snickered, without a doubt amused by what Azumi said. Although he could've done it (he had developed his powers up to where the others were in less time), he had always been a by-the-book boy.

-No, Azumi-san. Nobody can read minds. And even if I could, I'd never do it.

-No doubt. I know that you're always a by-the-rules boy, Misaki-kun.

-Yeah. What did you bring for snack time?

Azumi looked in the cloth bag in which she used to take her food, but it was empty.

-Oh no, it's empty... My mother forgot to give me my snack -and Azumi's stomach roared, making her redden with shame.

-Oh, well, I thought that maybe you had brought those cookies your mother makes, but it doesn't matter. Here, take it -Taro gave half of his sandwich to the girl, who although rejected it at the beginning, gave in to her friend's offer. They were sharing the snack, but Taro had a bad feeling. In his mind he hoped for Azumi to be safe and sound, and mostly for her to not notice it. Immediately the barrier appeared, and just as he thought, a rain of sharp obsidian fragments attacked him.

-Jeez, it's the rookie... seems you're very perceptive, huh?

-What do you want?

-I want to see your blood run! Hatred Blast! -the Archangel of Hatred attacked Taro, who avoided the attack flying. Moments later, they were face to face: Taro fought with his trident, without liberating the weapon's entire power; the Archangel of the Hate seized a mace. The Black Archangel seem to have the advantage, but with what he didn't count was that Taro impelled himself down, landed, propelled himself up and gave him a good blow in the face with the trident. It worked. The Archangel of the Hate was dizzy for an instant, which was taken advantage of by the Archangel of Water, who attacked with his Marine Undertow.

The Archangel of Hatred spat on the floor, and disappeared cursing. Taro made everything related with the Archangel of the Water and the barrier disappear and returned to Azumi, who felt oddly blank.

-What happened? My head's spinning.

-Must be your hunger attacking. Doesn't surprise me if your mother forgot to give you your snack.

-Misaki-kun, you're sweating. Did you run or something?

-No... must be the heat.

-Hmm, well, it is quite hot. Let's go to the classroom; it's cooler there.

Both teenagers went to the classroom, since the bell rang too while they went towards the classroom. They went in, where it was way cooler, and the class continued. At the end of the day Taro had soccer training, but while they were in a practice match the lace of his right shoe broke. He stopped when feeling that his shoe loosened, stopped and signaled the trainer for time.

-My shoelace broke!

-Well, then stop -and the trainer blew his whistle. Immediately Taro went to his locker and looked for the spare shoelaces he had there (he's very cautious :D)

-Luckily I have spares... It'll be better to change both laces, or an accident may happen.

So he did and he returned to the training. The rest passed as always, and when it ended he went home.

-I'm home -the boy said, but he didn't receive an answer. Instinctively he went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge's door.

-Taro, I had to leave to buy oil paints. I may be late. Dinner's in the oven. Ichiro.

The boy shrugged and went to his room. After doing his homework and painting a while, he decided to take a good shower, and in fact he needed it, since he had not only trained, but had also fought arduously against a powerful enemy.

In Germany, Genzo had just arrived home. The training was more and more arduous, since the Hamburg Soccer Team was in a good streak; of seven matches played they had won five matches and tied two. He left the handbag in his room, served himself a glass of water and went to check the mail. There was a letter for Taro (they arrived there for a favor his friend asked him) and one for him, from Tsubasa.

"Wakabayashi-kun: Thank you for the pictures. You and Misaki-kun look great in them, although the picture in which you fell in the fountain was hilarious. No resentment, please, although the one where Misaki-kun's about to give a bite to the ice cream is not less laughable.

About the dreams, I recommend you to be extremely careful. I know you're very skeptical, but in this case it'll be better to be careful. As someone told Misaki-kun: it can be a sign of things about to happen.

Things are the same here. Sanae bean to make bracelets again just to win money, she and Ishizaki argue from time to time and Izawa, Kisugi, Taki and Takasugi sometimes ask me about you. I tell them once and again to write you, but they're too lazy.

I'm looking forward to know about you, pal. Greetings from Shizuoka, Japan, Ozora Tsubasa.

PS: Will you come to Japan for vacations?"

-Heh, Tsubasa... I don't know if I'll have vacations or not, but it would be great to pass over there to greet my old friends.

He changed clothes, took a book he was reading and dedicated himself to finish it, although he wasn't able to get out of his head what Tsubasa had warned him in the letter.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Tsubasa was fast asleep. When he had calmed down he went down to have dinner with his mother and apologized to her for his offensive attitude. They had dinner in silence, and although Natsuko asked him why he had been so angry, Tsubasa asked her not to ask. Now he was sleeping, since it was two in the morning. Once again he had left the window open. Just like some days ago, a tiny flying animal (it could have been a bird or a bat) went into the room, and the Archangel of Darkness took her original form again. As she came was doing sometimes, she glanced at the _Kami no Tsukai_, doing her best at not waking him up. However, this time she didn't notice that a tiny feather from wings had come off and fell to the floor.

-I don't know how to thank you for what you did for me today. Urabe is exactly one of those that bother me the most, and nobody had defended me before. I thank you, Ozora-san... And although fate put us in different sides, I really wish to change my fate.

The Archangel touched very gently her crush's hair, turned again into the flying animal and instead of going with the other Archangels (their meeting had already finished) she went to her house. She entered by the window of her room, changed her clothes with her powers and went to bed. Although she fell asleep immediately, for an instant a small smile crossed her face. Although she had to fight against the _Kami no Tsukai_, secretly she gazed at him while he slept, and that was a secret she would keep until the end of her days.

It dawned in Japan, and Tsubasa woke up with a monster-sized headache. Although it still hurt him to think what he had seen yesterday, he cleared his mid of all thoughts and changed clothes.

-Good morning, honey -Natsuko said while she prepared coffee. –How did you sleep?

-Got a monster-sized headache, mom. I feel as if I had my head in a giant nutcracker.

-Did you drink yesterday and now you have a hangover?

-It's not funny, mom. You know I hate alcoholic drinks, mom -Tsubasa grumbled, crabby.

-I know it, son. You have that headache because of your bad temper yesterday. You even made the same poster fall with your energy again.

-Yes, I saw that.

Natsuko served some cereal to Tsubasa, and after going for something in her room, she went down with an aspirin in her hand.

-Take this; it'll help you with the headache.

-Thanks, mom -and Tsubasa took the aspirin with a glass of water. Immediately he ate the cereal reluctantly, and went to his bedroom to take his book bag.

-But, what is this? -he said when he saw the tiny black feather. He picked it up and examined it carefully. It looked like a night bird's wing, although it could have been a Black Archangel's feather too.

-Well, I'll show it to Sanae to see what she says, if she wants to talk to me again -and remembering what had happened painfully, he stuffed the feather in his pocket, too his book bag and left.


	12. Shiro's Warning

Chapter XII: Shiro's Warning

As he walked to Nankatsu Junior High, Tsubasa went by the alley where he met Shiro for the very first time. As his headache was still throbbing on his temples, he tried not to think of the constant scoldings that that mysterious character gave him. But unfortunately, there it was. Tsubasa tried to ignore Shiro, fruitlessly, since the being of the white cloak jumped spectacularly and landed in front of him.

-Don't ignore me, _Tsukai_.

-I don't do it on purpose, Shiro. I have to get to school right away and besides, I have a monster-sized headache.

-Nonetheless, didn't you know that a battle was held in Paris yesterday?

-No; this time I didn't feel anything.

-Well, the Archangel of Water fought again, and believe me; he has developed his powers in less time than all of you.

-Great. Hooray for Misaki-kun. Now, would you get out of my way, please? I don't want to arrive late -and when Tsubasa tried to pass by Shiro, he accidentally took the black feather out of his trousers' pocket.

-Hey, wait, wait, I tell you! What is that, _Tsukai_?

-A feather I found this morning on the floor of my room. I think it's a night bird's feather, or something.

-It looks like a Black Archangel's feather to me.

-Well, what should I know? Right now I don't distinguish anything. It's not you the one who's going bonkers with that headache.

-Come with the Archangel of Earth and Sanae to the temple today in the afternoon. Tell the Archangel of the Fire and of Water to come too. If not, there will be big trouble. And... Be careful.

-I always am. Now, with permission -and finally Tsubasa could leave, after keeping the feather in its pocket.

-_Tsukai_, I sometimes don't know what you're up to... -and Shiro disappeared.

Tsubasa arrived early, in spite of the time Shiro used to talk with him. He met with one or two of his classmates and simply sat down in his place, his headache giving him a terrible time. A little later, Kumi and Yukari arrived. The first girl was as always: quite glad, while the second girl gave a reproachful look to Tsubasa.

-Good morning -both girls said, with very different tones.

-Days –replied the boy curtly.

-What's the matter, Tsubasa-senpai? -Kumi asked, concerned.

-I have an atrocious headache, Kumi.

-If it's so, then don't talk to him. His head will probably burst if you talk to him, Kumi -Yukari said, angry with Tsubasa for no apparent reason.

-Yukari, what's happening with you?

-Oh, I'm A-OK. Sanae-chan's the one with trouble because of you. What did you do to her?

-Nothing... she was the one doing something –Tsubasa answered, resentful.

-Yeah, right -and Yukari left the classroom. Kumi followed her, in search of answers, while Tsubasa leaned on his desk, feeling more miserable than ever. Later Ishizaki arrived, and asked him what was happened.

-Headache –was the only answer he received. However, Tsubasa decided to write in a paper "Don't speak to me; I have a headache" and stuck it on his back so as to be left alone. Of course, Sanae arrived, saw the warning, and took it very seriously.

In recess Tsubasa went to the infirmary. The nurse gave him another pill, and told him that he'd get better if he calmed down.

-I'll keep it in mind -and Tsubasa left the infirmary. And in the hall he met with who the one he needed to talk to.

-Sanae-chan, hey, Sanae! I need to talk with you. It's important.

-Oh, really? About what? -the girl answered, upset.

-Look what I found this morning in my room -and Tsubasa gave the feather to the girl. Sanae began to examine it carefully, and gasped.

-I believe it must be from a night bird, but then again I have the feeling...

-I don't know... -Sanae continued checking the feather carefully. –I think it's a Black Archangel's feather.

-Shiro thought the same.

-Maybe one of them was in your room and wanted to kill you but your mother opened the door and he or she didn't have more choice than to escape.

-Who knows, Sanae-chan. Who knows.

After that, it seemed like both of them decided to leave their argument behind -there was no resentment in Sanae or Tsubasa's voice.

-By the way, Shiro told me we have to go to the temple today with Ishizaki.

-And why's that?

-I don't know. It said that if we didn't go, there would be big trouble.

-Well then, it'd be good to tell Hyuga and Misaki-kun to come then.

-It told me to tell them too. Let's go to the classroom.

They arrived at the living room, where Ryou was with his seat leaning against the desk behind him, reading a _manga_ book. Tsubasa captured the boy's attention and explained to him what Shiro had told him.

-Again? Booooo-ring.

-But there's no other option, dude. Besides, we haven't gone there in a long time. Sanae will contact Hyuga and Misaki-kun so they can see at last who got us involved in this mess.

-OK, OK. Although I insist that it's too boring to go there. Just when I think about that Shiro, I get the creeps.

-And why's that? -Sanae said.

-Since it's always dressed in white and has such a pale face, I sometimes think it looks like a ghost.

-I'd never thought of that. Shiro seems a ghost, now that I think about it.

-Don't say those things... You know that I don't like ghosts, Tsubasa-kun –said Sanae, scared

"I am and I'm not a ghost" –was Shiro's telepathic answer. "If I can't show you how to save this planet, the gods will send me to the void."

-Gee, now that's selfish -Ryou replied.

-I don't think it is. Shiro's showing us the way to save this world, and its only reward is its eternal rest.

-If and only if we avoid the Black Archangels and the _Kage no Tsukai_ destroying this planet -Tsubasa completed without even thinking... The headache had receded, but not enough.

The bell rang and the others entered the classroom. Ishizaki straightened his seat while Tsubasa, Sanae and the others sat down. Class began and ended as usual, but Tsubasa's head didn't stop throbbing. He was desperate with it.

They finished the classes, but a strong shower began and little by little turned into a storm. So hard it was that the training was cancelled and the threesome (Tsu-kun, Anego and Monkey Boy) were walking to the temple. While Tsubasa and Ishizaki talked about soccer, Sanae was concentrated telling the other two Archangels about the meeting.

A thunderbolt crossed the sky, scaring Sanae, who grabbed Tsubasa's arm out of sheer fright. He was surprised very surprised when she caught his arm, but understood what happened immediately when he saw Sanae's frightened face.

-It's only a thunderbolt, Sanae-chan -he said, red as a beet.

-Ah, err, I... I'm sorry! I'm a scaredy-cat -the girl responded, letting go as quick as you can say 'Holy Cow'.

-Don't worry. You're not the only one who's scared of thunderstorms.

-Heh, well, thunderstorms remind me of that idiot, the Archangel of Thunder… -said a voice behind them.

Tsubasa, Sanae and Ishizaki turned, just to see that Hyuga was there, holding a black umbrella.

-Thanks for warning about the rain, Sanae. Definitively you are a real ally in this.

-It's my duty, Hyuga.

-By the way, where is that supposed temple?

-We're going there -Ishizaki answered, annoyed. He wasn't afraid of Hyuga, but he had always hated his arrogant attitude (although Ishizaki is not an ideal of humility)

-Then can I go with you? -said another well-known voice. Tsubasa turned, and although he had seen him some days ago, he was nonetheless very happy of seeing his very best friend.

-In fact we can't arrive without you -the _Kami no Tsukai_ answered, smiling. The five youths, ran toward the temple where it didn't lapse the time under the storm.

-Misaki-kun, shouldn't you be in class? -Sanae asked, curious.

-In fact when you sent me the message, I was about to go to recess. I hope the meeting doesn't take a long time.

-I say the same. I don't want to get scolded.

-Stop worrying ,both of you; time doesn't pass in the temple -Ishizaki said.

-I hope so.

They arrived at the temple, where Shiro waited for them. Hyuga and Misaki were astonished when seeing the gloomy magnificence of the place, besides the chill that ran down their spines.

-This is the place where Shiro is? -Hyuga said, visibly uncomfortable.

-Well yes, here I am –the white-cloaked being answered.

Shiro's sudden appearance made four energy waves fly around, and everyone but Sanae fell to the floor.

-Shiro, don't scare this way us, please -Tsubasa replied, rubbing his head, which not only was still hurting, but now had a bump. Ishizaki and Hyuga also ranted in their own way, while Taro simply stood up and shook off the powder from his clothes.

-Anyway, the result of my appearance was already known -responded the part-ghost curtly.

-Why did you make us come? -Hyuga said.

-I need to tell you something important.

-Tell it to us then, please -Misaki said peacefully.

-As you should know, the Black Archangels are soon to find the two Archangels that we're missing, and if we don't find them quickly, they'll kill them.

-Tell us something we don't know.

-Let me give you an example: the Archangel of Hatred discovered who was the Archangel of Water was and was about to kill him.

-But Tsubasa knew they were attacking Misaki-kun and went to save him -Ishizaki replied.

-However, one more minute and I could've died –said Misaki, who seemed to be the only one that understood Shiro.

-Exactly. Finally there's a levelheaded someone that listens and understands.

If Shiro could demonstrate what it felt in that instant, it would've hugged the sweet Misaki-kun, but the entire time that passed by itself and the fact of having been a man and woman in previous occasions had erased its feelings.

-Well, if it works at least, I have suspicions of who can be one of the Archangels that we got to find -Tsubasa said.

-Who? -asked the others.

-Wakabayashi-kun.

-Wakabayashi? why? –Hyuga asked, his arms crossed.

-Because in a letter he sent to me, he told me he was dreaming once and again of a battle between beings of white wings and black wings.

-Just how I did... -Misaki said, realizing it. -Then we must stop the Black Archangels from attacking him.

-However, if it's o, then we're still missing an Archangel -Sanae said. -Shiro, do you have some idea of how he or she could be discovered?

-Not. I only know that he, or she, is the most powerful Archangel in our side and that he or she will only appear when the other four Archangels have woken up.

-That is to say that until the Archangel of the Wind doesn't wake up there won't be a way to find the last Archangel, or am I wrong? -Ishizaki said in a sudden outburst of good sense.

-So it seems, Ishizaki-kun -Tsubasa answered, worried.

Later the boys and the girl left the temple. Just as Ishizaki had told them, time hadn't passed while they had been in that mysterious place.

-That Shiro is prone to nag too much, right? -Hyuga say concisely.

-Don't mention it. It always nags ME –said Tsubasa, discouraged, but something lit up in his pained head. -Guys, I need you opinion.

-Why, Tsubasa-kun? -Misaki asked.

-You see, this morning I found this feather in my room. The opinions I've received, that are Shiro and Sanae's say it can be a Black Archangel's feather. What do you say?

Tsubasa passed the feather to Misaki that passed it to Hyuga and he to Ishizaki.

-I agree with Sanae; it sure looks like a Black Archangel's feather -Ishizaki said.

-I say the same -Hyuga said.

-Ditto.

-Well, I think this is very weird. How would it have arrived there?

-Up to where I know, for every place where there's an Archangel, there is a Black Archangel, to maintain the balance. I believe it could've been the Archangel of the Darkness -Sanae said.

-And?

-Maybe she went to Tsubasa's room with the intention of destroying him, but for some reason we don't know she didn't.

-Who knows.

But Sanae thought something she wanted to discard immediately but wasn't able to for because of the anger it produced her.

-And if the Archangel of the Darkness fell in love with Tsubasa? -she said, lowering her head. -After all, although she is _evil_, she's a _girl_, and I reckon she's about our same age.

-Well, I believe she is a girl although she doesn't seem so completely. However, is it possible that somebody like _her_ is able to _feel_?

-One of so many mysteries without solution -Misaki said, and when he checked the time, he teleported back to Paris in a wink.

-Jeez, you used to say good-bye in the olden times -Ishizaki said.

However, he wasn't the only one. Hyuga also checked the time and returned to Tokyo.

-Well, at least now we know. I think it's better to go home.

-Yeah; see you later, Tsubasa-kun -and Ishizaki went towards his house.

-OK, I'm going too -Sanae said, taking her own direction, but a black blaze stopped her.

-You're not going anywhere.

The Archangel of Darkness was there.

Tsubasa immediately formed the traditional barrier, but a calculation mistake, or rather a heart mistake left Sanae inside the barrier, not out.

-You were the one in my bedroom last night, weren't you?

-What are you talking about? If I did so, I'd only go there to kill you! Black Fire!

-Shout of the Gods! -Tsubasa counteracted the attack, trying to avoid that Sanae got hurt. But he couldn't avoid the second blast of Black Fire and fell to the floor, almost unconscious.

-_Tsukai_! No! -Sanae ran towards the lad who hadn't used his wings.

-How sweet... The girl in danger running towards her knight in shining armor... I fell I'm going to puke -and the Archangel of Darkness used her Black Fire again. The attack seemed to be able to destroy the girl with a single blow, but a ray of light protected Sanae; the talisman had stopped the attack.

-I won't let you destroy the Messenger of the Gods -Sanae said, with the glass sphere in her hand. -If you want to destroy him, you'll have to kill me first.

-Sanae-chan... Sanae, don't do it! -Tsubasa exclaimed, getting up.

-If you want to... Black Fire! -and again the girl possessed by hatred and darkness attacked.

-I won't let you do it again! -and somehow Sanae made the Talisman stop the attack and revert it. The Black Fire hit the Archangel of Darkness, who was injured but still standing up.

-Sanae, leave this to me. Shout of the Gods! -and Tsubasa's last attack made the Archangel of the Darkness to fall to the floor.

In silence the Black Archangel disappeared, while Tsubasa vanished everything and fell to the floor, fatigued. Sanae hurried to help him.

-Tsubasa-kun, are you OK?

-I'm just tired, Sanae -the boy answered, standing up.

-Thank God.

-However, you shouldn't have faced the Archangel of Darkness. She could've killed you.

-I wasn't about to let her kill you like that... -but Sanae could not continue the sentence; Tsubasa hugged her strongly, leaving the girl in shock.

-Don't risk your life again, please. I know you're our ally, but you could've died, and I don't want that to happen. I was really scared when she attacked you.

-Tsubasa... -although Sanae felt like in a dream in that instant, something made her return to reality. -Tsubasa, you're stepping on me.

Embarrassed, Tsubasa let go and backed off. Sanae moved the toes of the foot that had been stepped on by the soccer player.

-Er, I'm sorry, Sanae-chan... I didn't mean to…

-Don't worry. Anyone can make a mistake, Tsubasa-kun -the girl answered smiling.

Tsubasa was speechless as he saw Sanae like that: under the rain (obviously with an umbrella), and smiling. Although the boy was almost blinded by the soccer and he always loved to see a great goal, in that instant seeing the girl he loved like that, under the rain and smiling was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his life.

Later Tsubasa arrived at his house. Natsuko had been quite concerned for the storm. She asked her son where it had been, under such a strong storm.

-Don't worry. I had to go to where Shiro lives.

-Who's Shiro?

-I thought I had told you, mom. Shiro's the one who put us in all this mess.

-Ah, OK.

-What's for dinner? I'm starving!

-_Takoyaki_ (octopus meatballs)

-What? Really? -Tsubasa loved _takoyaki_.

-Yup.

The boy ran to his room, made his homework in less than a wink, changed clothes and went downstairs again.

-Definitively I don't know what to do with you, Tsubasa. You eat anything that's not tied down.

-Not that much, mom. I eat, but I don't gobble _that much_... Like Ishizaki (in another point of the city someone sneezed loudly)

-He's one of a kind -Natsuko answered, laughing. Tsubasa couldn't help snickering thanks to his mother's comment.

-You're right, mom... He is Gobble King...

-And by the way, how's you head?

Tsubasa hadn't realized when his headache disappeared.

-Hey, my head doesn't hurt anymore... finally.

-Glad to hear it, honey. Because not only you headache disappeared, but your bad temper did too.


	13. Osorezan Wataru

Chapter XIII: The Misunderstood Osorezan Wataru

However, things wouldn't be so easy now. A while later Tsubasa was sleeping, and since it was a cold night because of the storm that had fallen earlier, he closed the window. Natsuko was also asleep, so silence reigned in the Ozora house. Meanwhile Sanae was busy knitting the bracelet for Taro. In his house Ryou was snoring loudly, since he had arrived very tired, and to finish it off he had to help with the family business. Meantime, in Tokyo, Hyuga was finishing his duties while Ken and Takeshi discussed again because of the latter's terrible Spanish and Kazuki was in his house reading _The Da Vinci Code_ ;). Meanwhile, in Paris, Taro and Azumi were in class, while they had Physics. However, lunchtime was approaching, and many a stomach was already grumbling.

-I'm bored to death... And I'm terribly hungry -Azumi grumbled.

-Calm down, Azumi-san. When you least expect it the bell will ring -Taro replied, trying to ignore the hole in his stomach.

-By the way, I couldn't find you in recess. Where were you?

Taro went pale; Azumi couldn't know he had been in Japan in the break.

-I just wanted to be alone, that's all. That's why you didn't find me, Azumi.

-oh, really? And you normally hate to be alone...

-We'll talk later, OK? I don't want to flunk this class.

Although the truth was that Taro had never lost a single assignment in spite of his constant travels.

Later, at lunchtime, Taro and Azumi talked as usual. However, something interrupted their conversation. A band of bullies was attacking a boy that used crutches.

-Again it's Etienne and his gang. This can't continue at all.

-I agree, but we'd be asking for trouble if we try to get involved, Azumi-san.

-I didn't say we will get involved, Misaki-kun. We should warn about this to the teachers.

Taro doubted for an instant, and remembered its powers. This was a good occasion to use them for other people's sake.

-let's wait and see -he said, sitting down. "May those bullies top attacking that guy and understand the mistake they're doing..."

Although he wasn't sure if it would work, the sweet lad pleaded for his powers to work, since well, fact is that he is the Archangel who developed his powers quicker than any other.

Seemingly, Taro's idea worked, since the bullies stopped attacking the handicapped teenager. Immediately Taro and Azumi came closer to the boy, who seemed injured

-Are you OK? -Azumi asked in French.

-Well... yeah. _Arigato_.

-How do you know we're Japanese?

-Your feature talk for you. I'm Japanese too. My name's Osorezan Wataru -the crutches-wielding boy answered, who apparently had contact lenses, black spiky hair and in that instant, a black eye.

-I'm Hayakawa Azumi.

-Misaki Taro.

Wataru's face darkened a bit when he heard the latter's name.

-Something's wrong, Osorezan-kun? -Azumi asked.

-No, not at all. It's just that well, I remembered that Misaki-san's part of the soccer team, and I envy him a little whenever I see him playing.

-Why?

-I have cerebral palsy; my legs can't almost move, so I have lots of trouble walking, let alone play any sport but chess.

Azumi felt compassion for that misunderstood guy, but Taro didn't know if to trust or to distrust. A part of him told him there wasn't any trouble at all; Wataru was only a misunderstood guy with a handicap. But another part of him, his instinct, told him that that boy was dangerous.

-And why do you use contact lenses? –Misaki asked.

-For two reasons, and this is the major reason for the people to reject me. One: I prefer to use contact lenses to glasses because I'm just lightly nearsighted. And two: if you notice it well, they're colored because... -the boy took out the lenses' case, took them off and kept them. –I pass thru the same as may Siberian huskies: My eyes don't have the same color.

Azumi was astonished. Taro was also amazed. That boy had a dark brown eye, and an eye as blue as the sky. He had never seen such a tone of blue in someone's eyes (I did, and that was years ago).

-And why did those bullies bother you?

-Why do hooligans bother? -Wataru asked, smiling. -Because they only know how to bother.

-Azumi-san, I'll be back in a sec. I need to go for something I left in the classroom.

-Misaki-kun...

-Don't worry. I'll return -and he left, leaving Azumi and Wataru alone. As soon as he was out of his friend's view, he ran to the living room and sat down on their place, undoubtedly guided by his instinct.

-I'm really sure I've seen those eyes before... Or that's what I believe. That boy gives me the creeps. I'm not worried about Azumi being friends with him, but personally, I prefer to give him a wide berth; my every instinct is telling me to stay away from him.

He was visibly terrified. He had never before felt so much distrust towards somebody. He had always been a boy with the gift of making friends, even with people as serious as Wakabayashi or as temperamental as Hyuga, but Osorezan Wataru, in spite of his handicap and friendly air, emitted an air of resentment, of hatred so deep it gave Misaki-kun the chills.

After calming down, he returned to where Azumi was, finishing her now cold lunch.

-And Osorezan?

-He left. He said he had to do something about his black eye.

-Azumi-san, didn't you feel it?

-What?

-Didn't you feel an air of resentment around him?

-Not at all. I think you're going nuts, Misaki-kun.

"Maybe she's right..." -Taro thought. –Well, let's finish lunch and go to class, Azumi-san. There's not much time left.

-Okay -and they finished eating lunch. -Misaki-kun, why did you go to the classroom?

-I wasn't feeling very well and being under the sun doesn't help.

-It looked as if you were running away from Wataru. First you say you felt an aura of hatred around him and now it looks as if you're afraid of him. What's wrong with you?

-If you want me to tell the truth, my instinct tells me I should stay away from him...

-Your instinct rarely fails. But it failed this time, I think. Wataru may not have many friends, but he's very nice.

-Anyway, I think it's better for me to stay away from him.

-Oh, Misaki-kun... -and the bell rang once again. They entered the classroom, took the last classes of the day and it was soccer training time. Azumi went to her house on her own. Misaki practiced peacefully with the team. However, he suddenly felt a chill running down his spine and missed the pass.

-Hey, Misaki, focus on the game, dude -his partner told him.

-Yes, sorry -he answered, but somehow he knew why he had had the chill, although he didn't see him: Wataru was near the field, observing them.

Finally they took a break, and one of the defense line players noticed the boy with the crutches.

-There goes the weird-eyed cripple -he said derisively.

-Yeah, that boy always observes us. What happened to him to always have crutches?

-He has cerebral palsy -Misaki answered unconsciously.

Immediately everyone looked at him.

-You talk to him? -a partner asked.

-Not really; today at lunchtime, Etienne de la Rue and his bunch of thugs attacked him and Azumi and I helped him later. Azumi began to ask him a bunch of things and he answered them. He is rather kind, although he doesn't have any friends.

-How strange... And why does he always observes us whenever we're practicing?

-He'd like to be able to play soccer, but as you know, he can't.

-Well, you say it with a tone of distrust –said the boy that had made fun of Wataru.

-To tell the truth, he gives me the creeps.

-And since you've got a bad feeling about him you have a bad hunch?

-Well...

-Whatever. Let's continue training -and everyone went back to the field. The training continued, and ended as usual. Taro changed clothes and went to its house. He still couldn't take off that uncomfortable sensation. But it became stronger when suddenly he saw a rock as sharp as a razor fall in front of him.

"And when things seem bad, they get worse..." -Taro made the barrier appear, raised flight seizing its trident and looked at the sky carefully. However, the Archangel of Hatred was under him, holding his mace. For a moment he thought that Wataru was really the Archangel of Hatred, but he discarded the idea when he noticed that the evil being's hair wasn't black but dark brown, was completely unharmed and stood up with ease. But the eyes were exactly the same ones, and the aura of hatred too.

-C'mon, give up once and for all! -the Black Archangel shouted, attacking the Archangel of Water with his mace.

-No -Taro answered, stopping the attack with his trident. Each of them retreated a step or two, panting because of the effort. Immediately Taro went down to the floor, visibly tired, but the Black Archangel flew directly to him.

"What is he trying to do?" –Misaki though in a nanosecond, detouring quickly, while his rival's mace made a crack on the floor. But the action didn't cease, since the Black Archangel was able to pull his weapon out of the hole and rushed like an arrow towards the boy, who couldn't do a lot to stop it.

-Heh, for being a wimp, you made me sweat, but at last I'll destroy you... And we'll finish this world next.

-No... we can't allow it. This world is too beautiful to be destroyed... Marine Undertow!

-You never learn. Hatred Blast!

The two attacks exploded, sending to the two enemies to the floor. However, Taro knew what to do in that instant. He took the blue pebble Tsubasa had given to him and liberated the whole energy of the Trident.

"I want to be one with the Trident, I want to be able to defeat this evil being with all my strength..." -and he attacked the Black Archangel that had just stood up. Finally the battle ended; the Black Archangel, more dead than alive disappeared, not without swearing he'd destroy the Archangel of Water.

-I thought it'd never end... -Taro whispered to himself, totally exhausted. He made everything disappear, took his handbag and went home. When he arrived, his father asked him why he was injured.

-Some hoodlums ambushed me -Taro lied.

-What? Why?

-Why do hoodlums bother? -and after a pause... -Because they only know how to bother.

However, Taro bit his lip when he realized what he had said; it had been the same thing that that boy, Osorezan Wataru, had told him and Azumi.

-Anyway, you're quite injured, son. Look at yourself -Ichiro said, pointing at the mirror that was in the living room.

Taro looked at his reflection, and understood the reason of its father's concern immediately; his face had some bruises, his clothes had some rips and looked exhausted.

-It was very difficult for me to escape from them; although you know how much I hate to do so, I had to fight my way out, dad.

-I hope this doesn't happen again.

-I don't know if I can promise it to you. It doesn't depend on me -Taro went up the stairs and entered his room. However, when he entered his room a terrible pain attacked him, just like Tsubasa. However, it was not a warning or the lack of control of his powers; it was the pain of the injuries he suffered and of something that would happen.

In the midst of that painful moment he could notice how his clothes were changing. From having his favorite jacket, almost white jeans and a white T-shirt, his clothes changed to what seemed a short sky-colored tunic, wide trousers in a darker color, a knotted belt, a breastplate of some metal the boy was not able to specify, some shoulder protectors of the same metal, a couple of metal plates covering the fore of his now bare feet, his bracelet, a protector of the back of his left hand, and a gold headband. The metal glittered, the cloths moved as if they were shaken by a slight breeze, and the boy finally stopped feeling that dreadful pain.

"At least now I know what Tsubasa-kun feels when he discovers us, but, will the other ones have passed by this too? If it's so, I hope they're better than me..." -truth was that the other Archangels and the _Kami no Tsukai_ were fast asleep, but it had happened to them unconsciously. "May these robes disappear and I may be with the clothes I had on before..."

It worked, not without difficulty. Little by little that strange suit disappeared, opening the way to the clothes the boy had had on during the fight, and which had some small rips.

-Dad, I'll take a bath. I won't take a long time.

-All right.

Taro took his _yukata_ and went into the tiny bathroom. Due to the high cost of water in Europe, they couldn't take very frequent or very long baths, but the Misakis had already become very skillful at taking quick showers, especially Taro. A while later, he stepped out of the shower with his hair soaking wet and with a fresh, clean scent. He went into his bedroom and since dinnertime was near, he simply decided to stay with his _yukata_ on for the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile, in another house, but in the same city, Azumi was lying on her bed, writing in her diary. She still couldn't forget the kindness of the boy with crutches, although it bothered her that Taro didn't trust him.

"Wataru's very nice, and to say he admires Misaki-kun... His eyes are very strange too, but his blue eye has a shade I've never seen in my life..."

-Azumi, sweetie, dinner's ready.

-OK, give me a moment –skipping happily, the girl went to the dining room.

-You're unusually glad. What happened?

-I met a strange, but very kind boy.

-And that? What do you mean with strange?

-He uses crutches as he has cerebral palsy, people doesn't understand him because of his handicap, and has a blue eye and a brown eye. His name's Osorezan Wataru.

-Gee. And what about Misaki Taro?

-Oh, mom, he's another story... -although Azumi's face darkened a little. -He said that Wataru had an air of resentment around him, and he felt he was dangerous.

-I think it's strange for your friend to think like that.

-Yeah, I think the same. Wataru also said that he was a bit envious because of Misaki-kun's talent for soccer.

-Well, you can't force somebody to talk with another person.

-Yeah... -and it was then when Azumi realized that what had happened to her was _love at first sight_.

But on the other hand, back in Shizuoka, four of the Five Black Archangels were in their favorite place: A dark alley.

-And what in da world's Jin doin'? She's taken a long time in comin' and she's da one that lives here -the Archangel of the Thunder said.

-I insist that the one who hides something denies it all. She behaves in a odd way –said the proverb-loving Archangel.

-Let her, Rai. In the end, it's her way of being -the Archangel of Hatred said, stretching his arms.

-And what happened to you? You're unusually happy

-Let's say I was very near to giving an end to the Archangel of Water.

-Almost? Almost doesn't count, Wa.

-Well, besides that, I met a girl.

Two of the other three Black Archangels laughed till they could no more, but the pony-tailed Archangel didn't even react.

-Remember that we cannot involve ourselves with anyone. Since our fate is to destroy the world so a New Genesis under the cover of darkness happens, everybody will die.

-Except us, or am I wrong? But, we can't make even a friend before he or she dies? I don't think it's fair.

-Are you questioning the laws of fate, Wa?

-No... I only said -and in that moment the flutter of a pair of wings sounded. The Archangel of Darkness had arrived.

-I warned I'd go take a flight around the city. Somehow I have to take the frustration of not being able to beat the _Kami no Tsukai_ and his henchmen out of me.

-You told so? To who? -the shorthaired, small-eyed, proverb-loving Archangel asked.

-I told Shi. Or am I wrong?

-You're right. Now we have to talk.

A while later, every Black Archangel left to his or her respective city. However, in Paris, the Archangel of Hatred located Azumi's house, and when he saw gleefully the open window, he turned into a fly and went in. He settled on the sleeping girl's pillow.

"Gee, Azumi... It's a shame that you'll die sooner or later... I don't think it's fair that I can't even be your friend, and you belong to the few people that have been kind with me. Although well, I'm sorry you can't know who I really am: a Black Archangel. After all, it's my secret, just like I have another one now: I believe in love at first sight, and that's because you showed me that."

He took off again, but unexpectedly, Azumi's hand fell on him.

"Oh, drat... it's too heavy and I can't go back to my real form 'cause that'd wake her up. What am I going to do...? Jeez, I'm so stupid…" -and he teleported to his house. Already safe in his house, he changed clothes with their powers, and went to bed with difficulty. When he took the identity of the Archangel of Hatred completely, he didn't have trouble walking, but now that he didn't, he had to take his time.

-Good night, my dear Azumi -and fell asleep.

It dawned in Japan, but not in a very normal way for our friends. Tsubasa was still drowsy when he got up and tried to take off his pajamas. However, his fingers collided with metal.

"How strange... Metal"? -and then he woke up completely. -WHAT IN THE...!

His pajamas weren't there. On the other hand, he had a suit just like his Junior High uniform, but white as snow, with some intricate golden details, a breastplate of a metal he didn't know, his bracelet had appeared, and like his best friend, some golden protectors on the fore of his feet and a shoulder plate.

-How could I even sleep with this on? I must've been very deeply asleep when it happened... Although now that I remember it, I dreamt that I had an attack, and it seemed so real I even felt the pain. Could it have been real?

With no more words, the _Kami no Tsukai_ made that strange attire vanish, and put on his true Junior High uniform. He went downstairs and sat down to the table, thoughtful. Natsuko was just getting up, she was really surprised when she saw that her son was up and about so early.

-Good morning... why did you scream so hard?

-Er, something happened in the night... don't worry, mom -he answered, nervous.

-Well... Whatever -and Natsuko began to make breakfast for both and Tsubasa's lunch.

A while later, Tsubasa met with Ishizaki on his way to school and later with Sanae.

-... and when I realized, I had a weird attire on.

-Heh, you weren't the only one, Tsubasa-kun. When I woke up, I had some weird kind of tunic, a pair of wide pants, in short, I woke up with some armor on!

-Gee... -Sanae said, thinking. -I wonder if the other ones passed thru that too.

-You bet... But the only one that would have been awake when it happened would be Misaki-kun. After all, we were asleep when it happened –Ryou said.

-Anyway, it was really surprising.

They arrived at the Junior High and waited for the classes to begin. Kumi and Yukari arrived later.

-How are you, girls? -Sanae asked.

-Fine -answered both girls at the same time. -We wanted to ask you if you want to go with us to _Vitalis_ tomorrow, since it's Friday.

-To be honest, I still drool when I think of that soda float, so count me in -Ishizaki said immediately.

-I can't; I promised to go with my mom to buy some groceries -Tsubasa said.

-And I have to take care of Atsushi -Sanae added.

-Well, you're the ones missing it. However, if you change your opinion, just tell us.

-Well, let's talk later; here comes the teacher -Tsubasa said, sitting down.


	14. The Archangel of the Wind Awakes

Chapter XIV: The Archangel of the Wind Awakes

A while later, everyone was in recess. Tsubasa and the other boys were playing a soccer game, while Kumi and Yukari observed them and Sanae continued knitting.

-Don't you get bored? -Yukari asked her friend. –You've been knitting for a long time.

-I already told you I do it to win some money.

-Yeah, right...

However one of the boys kicked the soccer ball a little too hard and it landed near Sanae's feet. The girl stood up and shot. Don't ask how, but the ball caught an effect like the Drive Shot's, and it went into Morisaki's goal.

-Sanae, how, how did you do that? -said Yukari, her face pale out of astonishment.

-I don't have the slightest idea. I only kicked the ball.

The boys came closer to the girl, astonished by her powerful shot.

-Sanae-chan, that shot was fantastic! How did you do it? -Tsubasa said, surprised.

-I don't know.

All the boys came closer to praise Sanae's shot, but obviously there will always be trouble, since Fujiko and her pals came closer to bother.

-Well, well, well. Look who we have here: Sanae the tomboy.

-Go bother in some other place.

-Or better said, aren't you some sort of scarlet woman? Because you're always with a lot of boys around you.

-Seems to me that someone's jealous -Yukari said, smiling ironically.

-Me jealous of _her_? I wouldn't be like her even if someone paid me a billion yen.

-Anyway, nobody would accept you. You only take advantage of your "features" to get what you want but you don't get a thing. Scram -Kumi added.

-Girls... -Sanae was surprised by the way her friends defended her.

-You wanna fight or what? -Fujiko said, lifting a couple of scrawny fists.

-We're not going to put up with a loser like you, and the boys agree with us, so you are a loser even before fighting. Get outta here; you're making us sick -Yukari answered, since she was more than ready to kick that annoying girl's bottom.

However, before both girls began the fight, the end-of-recess bell rang. Yukari and Fujiko looked at each other with absolute hate before going to their respective classrooms.

-You don't need to fight, and you mustn't do it, Yukari-chan -Sanae said, restrained. –Just ignore her and that's all.

-Let's say I'll be always ready to fight with her until she understands who's boss Sanae-chan.

-I believe she's plain jealous -Kumi said, sighing. -After all, she is a fashion addicted bubble brain.

-That's right -Sanae admitted, laughing, but stopped laughing as soon as the teacher went in.

Tsubasa and Ryou observed the girls, and couldn't avoid to snicker a little. After all, girl fights were so much fun…

A while later, in the middle of the class of the class, Ryou had gotten bored. They were in Algebra, so yeah, Tsubasa was completely lost too. Rolling his eyes from one side of the room to another, Ishizaki took advantage and took a soccer magazine out of his book bag.

-You're gonna get grounded, Ishizaki-kun -Tsubasa said in an undertone, while he read the algebra text.

-Oh, please, don't act honest 'cause I know you're dying to read this. It's this month's issue.

-I saw it, but it's not time to see it.

-Something the matter, Ozora, Ishizaki? -the teacher said, scolding them.

-No, sir -the first one answered, really nervous.

-Then please don't interrupt the class.

Tsubasa agreed quietly, but Ryou hid his magazine in his algebra book and began to read an article about English soccer.

-Hey, Tsubasa-kun, read this -he whispered, pointing out at the article.

-Not now... -the one mentioned answered, annoyed. -I don't want to flunk Algebra again.

-Ishizaki, please leave the living room -it was listened to say to the teacher. -I won't stand one more interruption.

-But, but...

-You already listened to me. Now... GO OUT!

-Yes, sir... -and Ryou left the living room dragging his feet.

Three minutes later, Ishizaki was out of the classroom, with a pail of water in his hands. Tsubasa had warned him, but he, Ishizaki Ryou had ignored it. However, a strong clatter was listened in the living room, and the boy opened the door to see what had happened. It was not a nice view.

-Tsubasa-kun, Tsubasa-kun, hold on -Sanae had prevented Tsubasa from falling on time, since he had once again an attack. -Tsubasa-kun, please, hold on!

-What happened, Nakasawa?

-Tsubasa has had many headaches lately. When you least expect it, they appear.

-Well, it looked as if... - Kisugi began to say, but his expression changed. His face looked blank, but not only Taipei's; everyone else did too. Sanae realized that everyone had changed their expression thanks to Ishizaki's quick mind.

-Believe me, Tsubasa-kun has a monster-sized headache. It'll be better to take him to the infirmary -the girl said.

-Then hop to it, Nakasawa -the teacher said, telling the others to sit down. Sanae stood up, was able to get the almost unconscious Tsubasa to his feet and began to go very slowly to the infirmary. Ishizaki tried to help, but Sanae told him to stop.

However, Sanae didn't take the almost unconscious boy to the infirmary. She knew that Tsubasa didn't have that attack because of lack of control of his powers, but because it was a sign of things coming.

-Tsubasa-kun, do you feel better?

-I'll feel better the day these attacks stop.

-Yeah, I know. You saw what's happening?

-A Black Archangel's attacking.

-It's attacking who?

-I couldn't see who. It was very dark.

-Then it must be very late in the night. Wait a moment, you said you suspected that Wakabayashi-kun was the Archangel of the Wind. Couldn't it be that...?

-Can't you back it up? -Tsubasa said, reminding Sanae of the glass sphere. She realized it and took it out. As always, Tsubasa couldn't find any logic in the mist that moved in whirls, currents and small explosions, but Sanae did.

-Your suspicions are 100 accurate. A Black Archangel's attacking Wakabayashi-kun in Germany, and what's worse, he attacked Genzo's friends too.

-Sanae-chan, warn the other ones, especially Misaki-kun; he's the one who's closest to the scene. After warning them, return to the classroom, act as if nothing had happened and tell the teacher I'm in the hospital wing. Tell Ishizaki-kun to stay here; he can't afford to get in more hot water.

-All right -and while Tsubasa disappeared in an instant, Sanae ran to the classroom, gave Tsubasa's message to Ryou and entered the classroom.

"Misaki-kun, Hyuga, a Black Archangel is attacking Wakabayashi-kun in Hamburg, Germany. It seems there are lots of injured people. Get there as soon as you can!"

In Tokyo, Hyuga was in class, reading a philosophy text, when he received Sanae's message.

"Oh, no... I'll have to think of something."

-Teacher, I'm not feeling well -he said, a hand on his forehead.

-What's happening, Hyuga?

-Headache.

-Well, then go to the infirmary.

-If you're sick, Hyuga-kun, I'll help you –said Ken.

-Don't worry; I can get there on my own -and he left the classroom. Once he was sure nobody followed him, he went to the infirmary, told the nurse what happened to him, and after she gave him a pill, the boy went to an isolated place and disappeared.

On the other hand, Taro had been fast asleep, dreaming of returning to Japan, when he woke up startled. The energy wave made the easel where he had a painting fall.

-Oh, no... My easel. But the fourth Archangel's first –he said to himself, putting some clothes under the covers to simulate his body. Muffling a yawn, he changed clothes quickly and teleported to Hamburg. He arrived there just when as Tsubasa fought with a Black Archangel seizing an enormous halberd. Hyuga was taking the injured innocents to a safe place and erasing their minds with his powers.

-_Tsukai_! Archangel of Fire! I'm coming! -and lifting his wings, the boy flew to attack the Black Archangel.

Tsubasa sighed from relief when seeing his best friend there.

-Take charge of our friend. I'll distract this bad guy.

-OK -and Tsubasa went towards Genzo, who was very wounded, but conscious.

-How are you, Wakabayashi-kun?

-OK, I think... Tsubasa-kun? What in the world are you doing here?

-What am I doing here? Saving you life, pal -and well, you already know what happens when Tsubasa comes close to a sleeping Archangel. Once again the attack got the Messenger of the Gods, while his white _magatama_ shone aquamarine.

-What the...? Tsubasa! Answer me, man! -Genzo was panicking when he saw his friend suffer that way, but he didn't have time to react; the aquamarine beam hit the goalkeeper. Immediately the bracelet, the _magatama_ and what seemed the head of an arrow and a string went out of him, while the torrent of images and memories flooded his head.

"Look in your heart and you will find the power that you need to beat the Black Archangels, those that wish to destroy the world. You must use the fury of the wind... with Aeolus's Bow and Arrows."

-Seems I have no escape... I'll have to fight my way out -said the Archangel that had just woken up, the Archangel of the Wind. Immediately he turned to see Tsubasa, who was still half unconscious but was beginning to wake up.

-Tsubasa-kun, what's this? What do I have to do?

The boy blinked twice or thrice, and recovered consciousness.

-Concentrate and whatever you need, ask for it. You have to discover your powers.

-Powers?

-Just as you heard it... Careful! -Tsubasa exclaimed, as he pushed Wakabayashi. At first he angered because of that, but later he noticed that he'd be frozen to death if Tsubasa hadn't saved his life.

-I get it now... -and concentrating, Genzo made his wings appear. –Hey, you! Face Fight someone you size!

-Heh, Your bark's worse than your bite. Frozen Blizzard! -the Black Archangel exclaimed, attacking. However, Genzo got used very quickly to its wings and avoided it knowingly. Remembering hi weapons, he took his bow, aimed and shot an arrow. The arrow was at least ten times faster than a normal arrow, and this one hit the Black Archangel. He, infuriated, attacked Genzo with his halberd, but immediately Hyuga's Fire Storm stopped him.

-Hyuga?

-No time. Fire Storm!

-Frozen Blizzard! -the two attacks collided, but the Archangel of Ice was more powerful and made Hyuga fall to the floor. -Just as I thought, you're all talk.

-You'd wish... Shout of the Gods!

-Marine Undertow! -Tsubasa and Misaki had attacked at the same time, injuring the Black Archangel.

-I want to try it too... -Genzo concentrated, searching in its heart, and finally found the answer. –Hurricane Winds!

That was the attack that defeated immediately the Archangel of Ice, who disappeared after swearing vengeance.

-Gee, this time it was hard -Hyuga grumbled, using his powers to cure its wounds in a certain degree.

-Don't mention it. There was not even time to create the barrier -Misaki said.

-I created it. You just didn't notice it -Tsubasa said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. -By the way, excellent attack, Wakabayashi-kun.

-Yeah, sure... –he answered, half lost, but later he recovered his conscious (and his astonishment) –Would any of you MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?

Tsubasa and Hyuga looked at the time in their watches, and knew they still had time. Misaki wasn't in a hurry, although he muffled yet another yawn.

-It's a long story. You see, we, and Ishizaki-kun who stayed in Japan, are in big trouble. If we want this planet to continue as it is, we have to fight with the Black Archangels and the _Kage no Tsukai_, and we still are missing an Archangel in our side.

-And how did you know I'm one of well, the good guys?

-I had the suspicion that you were once of us when I received your letter, telling me that you dreamt the same thing again and again. Also, every time an Archangel's attacked, I feel a terrible pain. Now listen to me, Wakabayashi-kun. We don't have much time left. You have to develop your powers and control them, because not only you life depends on it, but the whole human race counts on us -Tsubasa said.

-What's that of the Archangels? And why did Misaki-kun call you _Tsukai_?

-I'm on to it. Tsubasa-kun, that is the Messenger of the Gods, has to find the five Archangels that supposedly are the only ones that can help him in the fight against the Black Archangels, who are looking for the Messenger of the Shadows -Misaki answered.

-And?

-If we don't beat the five Black Archangels and the _Kage no Tsukai_, the world will be destroyed.

-And who are the Black Archangels?

-Well, you already knew one, the Archangel of Ice. There's also the Archangel of Darkness, who in fact is a girl, the Archangel of Thunder, the Archangel of Hatred and we still haven't face the Archangel of Chaos, who according to Shiro, is the most powerful of _them_.

-Who's Shiro?

-An androgynous being that was a messenger from the heavens, and later a woman called Karen, who in order to achieve eternal rest has to guide us...

-And nag Tsubasa -Hyuga said curtly.

-Don't interrupt me, Hyuga. It was the one putting us in this entire mess.

-But tell me something. If you live in Shizuoka, how is it that Misaki and Hyuga found out they were attacking me?

-Thanks to our ally, Sanae.

-Anego?

-Yeah. She may not be an Archangel, but she's the only one apart from us that knows about this. Well, now that you know it, we have to leave. And by the way, you have to be on constant alert, since we're still missing the last and most powerful Archangel.

-Isn't it you?

-I'm not an Archangel; I'm a Messenger. I'm talking about... -Tsubasa tried not to laughed and made it... -The Archangel of Love.

-By the name I reckon it's a girl. You sure it's not Sanae?

That opened a question mark in Tsubasa's mind.

-I doubt it. In any case, we'll be talking. See you -and after giving the pebble of pure wind to Wakabayashi, Tsubasa left, while Hyuga had left a little before. Misaki stayed to finish clearing any doubts Wakabayashi had, although the Archangel of Water also had many questions about all this. He explained to him about the powers, how to use and control them, and he also told him up to where their powers had been developed.

-...so try to control them as much as possible, especially when they scare you.

-Why's that?

-Let me see, how can I explain it? When someone scares me, I let go an energy wave that knocks some bad-placed things, or even the Archangels, including Tsubasa. And now that'll happen to you.

-Well, I'm not easily scared.

-I hope so... -but they didn't have any more time; the Archangel of Ice had come back for more.

-You again? You're stubborn -Genzo said, frowning.

-If at first you don't succeed, try and try again -that Archangel answered, seizing his weapon.

-You like proverbs, don't you? -Taro said, smiling slightly.

-Why do you care? After all, death's your fate. Frozen Blizzard!

Genzo and Taro looked at each other for a moment and avoided the attack flying on opposite directions. Taro activated the custom barrier, while Genzo concentrated on making his bow and arrows appear. But he didn't make it.

Obviously the Archangel of Ice noticed that, and attacked Genzo, now critically injured.

-Wakabayashi-kun! -Misaki exclaimed when seeing his friend spitting blood. –I can't allow it... marine Undertow!

The attack hit the Archangel of Ice, confusing him and giving Genzo time to catch his breath and try again to make his weapons appear.

-Do it know or you'll die, Wakabayashi-kun! Attack!

-Don't be obvious... -Genzo stood up, and at last made his weapons appear. Just as Misaki had told him, he removed the ties of the arrow's gem, liberating all its power. He aimed and shot.

-As if that will work...

-We'll see to it. Hurricane Winds! -the arrow had been a decoy; Genzo had waited to be able to attack with his powers, and injured the Black Archangel again. However, the goalkeeper had depleted all his strength and fell to the floor.

-Well, I won't waste your effort, buddy. Marine Undertow!

The attack made a bulls-eye, but Misaki was exhausted too. The Black Archangel left again, full with fury, while the two Japanese teenagers, panting, tried to recover the forces. Misaki teleported back to Paris, while Genzo stayed there, in that Hamburg park, waiting to be able to heal his injuries and go back home. He made the first thing, but that didn't let him teleport back home.

-Now what am I gonna do? I'm nowhere near my house. Oh, if I hadn't accepted going to Schneider's party, I'd be at home.

However, he remembered that another of the powers that he now had was turning into an animal. He transformed into a crow and flew home. He thanked the heavens it was still dark, since if somebody had seen him, it would have been surprised but the weird aquamarine blotch on the crow's wings which strangely reminded of a bow and arrows.

He arrived to his room, changed clothes, and tired as he was, fell asleep. During the two hours he slept his armor appeared unintentionally, but obviously he didn't feel it. He was so fast asleep, he recovered all the lost energy in the two hours he slept and woke up raring to go.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa had appeared on time for the soccer training. Before jumping to the field the boy told Ishizaki and Sanae what happened, including the doubt that Genzo had planted in his head.

-That'd be the most illogical thing I've heard. I haven't been knocked down by the energy waves, nor I've dreamt about this…

-You're right on that one, but there are two things that point that the Archangel of the Love is a girl -Tsubasa said, scratching his chin.

-What?

-First: Genzo says that there's now ay a boy could be the Archangel of Love because of the names. Second: My grandmother's story, and only she, Sanae and I know it.

-And don't even think of asking what it was, Ishizaki; it's a tradition in Tsubasa's family.

-But... what did I say?


	15. Kumi vs Jinko

Chapter XV: Kumi vs. Jinko

The training began, and everything was very relaxed and calm, until Tsubasa's shoelace ripped. They were running around the court when it happened, and immediately Tsubasa left the group and stopped.

-What happened, Tsubasa-kun? -Yukari asked.

-Shoelace ripped. I'll go change them -and the boy went to the lockers. Sanae followed him, more out of curiousness that anything else, and besides, she was the one who knew where the spare shoelaces were.

-Here, Tsubasa-kun. Take them -the girl said, handing the shoelaces to the captain.

-Thanks, Sanae-chan.

Both sat down on the same bench, but on opposite ends and in silence, while the youth changed shoelaces. The locker room's door was closed, and behind it Kumi, Yukari, Ishizaki and the Shutetsu Trio were spying.

-Will they at last confess their feelings to each other? -Yukari said.

-I doubt it. Tsubasa can be an ace soccer player and an awesome friend, but in this case, he's an extreme chicken -Kisugi said, skeptic.

-Who knows, Kisugi. Probably they'll accept what they feel or something. They love each other, and both of them just being friends is stupid -Taki said.

-Shut up or they'll hear us -Ishizaki murmured in an undertone, while Kumi was quiet; she was totally willing to tell Tsubasa about her feelings. And although he didn't feel the same for her, at least she would've tried it.

The spies heard footsteps, thinking that maybe Tsubasa and Sanae were about to leave the lockers, but it was Furuoya, and he gave them an enormous scare. But as you know, Ishizaki was there, and the fright made the familiar energy wave fly, but luckily there wasn't anything prone to fall near, but it went thru the door and made Tsubasa stagger.

-Would you mind explaining what in the world is happening here? -the trainer asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Weeeeeeell... –Yukari began to say.

-We were waiting for Tsubasa to come out. But he hasn't come out and we're worried -Ishizaki answered, nervous.

-Well, then go to the field. Tsubasa is not an idiot, so stop worrying.

-Yes, sir -and the spies returned to the field. A moment later, Tsubasa and Sanae arrived at the field. Tsubasa had made a mistake while he placed the new shoelaces and had to begin all again. The training continued, and finally everyone went home. Sanae went to her house alone, just like the others. However, Tsubasa was going home, although Kumi followed him without him noticing.

-Tsubasa-senpai, wait! -she exclaimed, since the boy was too quick.

-Huh? Kumi!

-I, I need to talk with you, senpai.

-Of what?

-Well... It's kind of personal.

-I'm sorry, Kumi, but I have to get home as soon as I can. My mother needs help today.

-Oh, I see.

-But you can tell it to me tomorrow. See you -and Tsubasa left, leaving Kumi quite disheartened. Depressed, she went to her house, but unexpectedly a black blaze stopped her.

-What's happening here? -Kumi didn't remember anything about the black blazes for very _obvious_ reasons, or at least what had happened before because of them.

-So you're after Ozora-san too -somebody said behind her; it was a long-haired girl with two locks of hair falling on her face, oval-shaped rimless eyeglasses, Otomo Junior High's uniform and an eerie air of solitude and resentment.

-What do you want? Who are you?

-Let's say that I am a rival.

-But, how? You're from Otomo... it's impossible that you know Tsubasa-senpai.

-I know him, and I can assure you he's the only person that has treated me with a kind word. However, you're not a rival for me. He deserves somebody better than you, who can appreciate him as he deserves.

-And do you believe he'll love you being such a smug _nerd_? Being very intelligent is okay by me, but nobody can control any other person's feelings. And tell me your name once and for all.

-My name is Imawano Jinko.

-That sounds familiar... -and Kumi realized she was the girl that had caused the argument between Tsubasa and Sanae. –You're the girl the senpai defended after the game versus Otomo!

-How did you know it?

-Because Sanae-chan told me she saw you, and she thought Tsubasa-senpai liked you. It's your fault my friends felt miserable.

That was a surprise for Jinko. And if what the girl said was true?

-What's wrong with him defending someone?

-Tell that to some other fool. Anyway, you're not the only one that has a crush on the senpai.

-Anyway, nobody deserves Ozora-san's attention… except someone superior.

-Somebody superior? You look too normal to me, if we remove you arrogance.

-I'm much more intelligent that the rest of the people, and besides... -she made appear a black flame in her left hand. -I possess powers nobody else has.

"Black fire... My grandmother told me that only people that have pure evil in her heart can make a black flame appear... this is serious!" -Kumi was frightened. Immediately she knew that she couldn't let Tsubasa fall in Imawano's trap.

"But, what can I do?" -and the only thing she could do was to run away. Jinko observed her, uncaring. The truth was that she only wanted to scare her, as she suspected that maybe Kumi was the last Archangel... besides of being one of the many girls who had a crush on the _Kami no Tsukai_.

Kumi arrived home and locked herself in her room, crying out of sheer fright. Her grandmother, concerned, entered the girl's room, and asked her what had made her go in panic.

-Grandmother, do you remember what you told me about the black fire?

-Yes, of course, Kumi, but... Perhaps...?

-I met a girl that was able to make a black flame appear, and I was terrified. That youth is also after Tsubasa-senpai, and I don't know what to do!

-Calm yourself in the first place. You'll only fall out cold if you keep on like this –Kumi's grandmother said, since she knew a lot about supernatural issues.

-OK...

-Now tell me what happened.

-I tried to talk with Tsubasa-senpai after soccer training, but he was in much of a hurry to arrive home, and told me that we'd talk tomorrow. He left, and I began to come here, but a flame as black as night stopped me. I turned and there she was. She had an air of resentment and solitude so strong, it gave me chills.

-She didn't attack you again, did she?

-Luckily, no. But the worst thing is that she's also in love with the senpai, and I worry for him.

-No wonder. After all, if a person that is pure wickedness wants something, it won't stop in its aim of obtaining it.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was at home, helping his mother.

-And how was it today, son?

-Talking about what? -he asked, confused.

-You know what I mean, honey… Your fate.

-Ah, we found another Archangel today. The Wind one, and I'm bushed because of it. It was really hard.

-In class time?

-No. At lunchtime, although I was in class when that attack hit me, and what I remember is that Sanae made an enormous effort to take me to the infirmary.

-I won't deny I don't agree with this interfering with your life, but as you tell it, you don't have any choice. And who's the Archangel you saved?

-If you promise not to scream, I'll tell it to you.

-Promise.

-Wakabayashi-kun.

Natsuko let go the spoon she was holding and it fell in the dishwasher, splashing the woman.

-You mean, you mean you went to Germany in a wink?

-I'm afraid so.

Natsuko tried extremely hard not to scream, or acting wildly, but she couldn't avoid the desire to hug her son, crying.

-I'm very scared of the situation you're living, honey. Waking up every day knowing that in any moment you have to fight to save this world and yourself makes me want to shout.

As he heard that, Tsubasa couldn't help answering the hug, and to his dismay perhaps, some tears ran down his cheeks.

-I don't like this, at all, but I can't run away from my fate. I don't know if I'll fight today, or tomorrow, or against whom. Those are things out of my control. If it was on my account, I wouldn't be passing by this and I'd be the Ozora Tsubasa I was before, and not somebody living a double life.

-Honey...

-If we survive after the very last battle, I'll go back to normal, with no more fights, with no more days risking my hide, but no one knows who'll win the last battle. And believe me, I don't want to know when it will be. I only want to be able to be here with you, in school with my friends, and with my soccer ball at my side.

Natsuko was a little relieved as she heard that. She dried her tears and got ready to finish dinner. The phone rang and Tsubasa rushed to answer.

-Hello? Ozora Residence. Tsubasa speaking.

-_Tsubasa-senpai, it's Kumi_.

-Hi, Kumi. What happened? Were you crying?

-_Why do you say that_?

-Your voice cracks when you talk.

-_It doesn't matter now. I called for something very important_

-What is it? For you talking like that, it must be very serious.

-_You know Imawano Jinko_, _right_?

-Yeah. But, why do you ask?

-_'Cause she's a very dangerous person. She can create black fire, and only people that have pure evil in their hearts can do it._

"Pure evil... Black Fire... Kumi, Kumi discovered the Archangel of Darkness!"

-I'll be careful, Kumi. But, how do you know all this?

-_After I tried to talk to you today, I headed home and that girl stopped me_.

Kumi explained Tsubasa what happened as quickly as she could. As he heard that, the teenage boy thought several things, as building a jigsaw.

-Well, I get the gist. Don't worry, Kumi. I can take care of myself. Thanks for the warning. See you tomorrow -and hung the telephone. Now everything was too clear for him. The Archangel of Darkness, and Imawano Jinko were not only similar and had that lonesome air -they were exactly _the same person_. However, he still couldn't believe that. Jinko, in spite of her solitude wasn't a bad girl, only misunderstood; she was really smart and even cute; the Archangel of Darkness was despicable, obstinate and smug, but whenever he defeated her, she disappeared with an air of hiding a secret. But both of them were enigmatic, physically identical, and now both had the Black Fire, so Tsubasa didn't know really what he had to do.

"Jinko... The Archangel of Darkness... can they be really the same person? A friend of mine is actually my enemy... What a mess. It'll be better to tell Sanae and Ishizaki-kun about this tomorrow."

He returned to the kitchen, where Natsuko already served dinner, and sat down to eat.

-Tsubasa, is there something wrong? You're pale.

-Kumi called, and told me something that solves a mystery... it seems she discovered the true identity of one of the Black Archangels.

Meanwhile, in her house, Jinko was doing homework, undoubtedly full with bitterness because of the way her classmates treated her. Nevertheless, it would have been exactly the same thing if she went to another Junior High.

"That girl was very easy to scare, but something gives me a bad hunch. When she saw my Black Fire, it seemed that she knew something about it. I bet she told Ozora-san about what she saw. But on the other hand, maybe she doesn't know that Ozora-san knows all this, so maybe she kept it to herself. Anyway, I made her believe something that is entirely false; although I may have a crush on Ozora-san, I know he'll never notice me, let alone getting involved in those matters. Geez, I'm being gaudy. The only thing I can do is keeping on with my fate: Keep on fighting, and seeing him secretly as he sleeps. I may be a being of darkness, but I am also human and I feel despite my nature."

But the youth began to feel a horrible burn in her stomach, making her bend out of the pain. Lately she had felt a lot of pain there, ever since she fought against the Archangels' ally, but she didn't believe that her Black Fire had hurt her that way. Nevertheless, Jinko fought against it fiercely. She couldn't stand that pain, and she didn't know why she had it, but she didn't want anyone to know it, let alone being beat by it.

-Whatever this pain is, I can't let it beat me... I can't let this burning feeling get the best of me, because who knows what it can happen... -she murmured, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Finally it ended, and exhausted, she sat up straight again and finished her homework, although her greatest wish was not to return to the place where everyone treated her worse than wood rot.

Meantime, Sanae was in her room, knitting another bracelet. After class, she bought more wool, and mainly aquamarine-colored wool, a color she had never used. Besides, she had knitted a big bunch of bracelets, and was selling them quicker than she could knit. She was listening to some music on the radio (_No. 1_ by BôA was playing in that moment)

-Sanae, sweetie, come here a moment, please –he mother said out of her door.

-Coming -the girl said, leaving her needles for a moment. She left her room and went to her parents' room. –Is there something I can do for you?

-Well, tomorrow we'll go to your aunt's house with Atsushi, so if you have some plan for tomorrow, you can go with your friends.

-Re, really?

-Yes. I know it's sudden, but so it is. In fact they told me that next time you'll go with us to see them, but I guess you'd prefer to go out with your friends.

-Thanks, mom -Sanae said, surprised and glad. However, the girl didn't really want to go out. She only wanted to stay peacefully at home. She returned to her room and continued knitting, until she grew sleepy. She put away the needles, the wools and the handcuffs she had ready not only to sell but for her friends, changed clothes and tucked herself in bed. A while later she fell deeply asleep, although she was still a long way away from dreaming.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was already getting ready to sleep. It was hot, so he decided to leave the window open. He turned off his bedside light and fell asleep. Sleeping was paradise for Tsubasa, tired as he was. The other Archangels also fell asleep (except the ones living in Paris and Hamburg)

But soon after, a flutter of wings was heard and the same black tiny animal entered the bedroom. Again she took her original form and did what she was used to do: gaze at her crush. However, around midnight Tsubasa got up to go to the bathroom, and the girl, panicked, turned again into the tiny black animal, luckily avoiding being discovered. A little later the teen returned to bed, still without noticing he was alone.

"That was close" -the Archangel of Darkness thought. She returned to her human form, but it was then when Tsubasa, saw her between his dreams, or so she believed. She was motionless, without knowing what to do, and she couldn't understand what the boy murmured (he was probably murmuring in Portuguese... My mother told me once I had murmured something in English while I slept and mid you, I'm Colombian)

-No... don't leave... -he murmured finally in Japanese. The girl came closer, curious. She wasn't exactly a few inches near his face, but she was close indeed. She could see clearly each and every one of his features, the boy's expression while he dreamt. But suddenly, Tsubasa got up a little, and taking the Black Archangel entirely by surprised, he hugged her... and kissed her, probably dreaming with Sanae.

"What am I gonna do? I can't move..." -she thought, terrified, trying not to let herself go with the moment, although she would've wanted to. She didn't want to wake up the teen and cause a ruckus, but she couldn't do anything... except turning back into an animal and disappearing. So she did. The boy stayed hugging the air for a millisecond, and fell on his bed again. I think he was dreaming of Sanae.

On the following day, the boy woke up remembering that dream. It looked real... Maybe too much.

-Good morning, mom -he said as he went downstairs.

-Hi, honey. How are you?

-I'm OK, but I had a dream that seemed too real...

-And that? What did you dream?

-Don't laugh, but I dreamed I told Sanae my feelings for her.

-it maybe a sign of things to come -Natsuko said, smiling.

-I hope so, mom... I hope so. But I insist it was too real.

-OK. What do you want for breakfast?

-I think cereal will do.

-OK. One cereal coming up -and Natsuko served him a bowl of honey-flavored corn flakes, Tsubasa's favorite. He poured the milk on the cereal, waited for his mother to sit down and they had breakfast in silence.

Some time later, the boy went to the Junior High, thinking. He couldn't take out that dream out of his head, mostly because of the reality it seemed to have, although every time he remembered the dream, it melted. He went by the alley where Shiro used to appear, and once again the freak phenomenon happened.

-Shiro, what's up?

-Well, I only wanted to tell you that the end's near.

-Yeah, I know it. We only have to find the last Archangel and BAM! The Final Battle begins.

-Not completely; you forgot that they continue in search of the _Kage no Tsukai_. By the way, congratulations for finding the Archangel of the Wind thanks to your suspicions, but he almost died. What in the world WERE YOU THINKING? -Shiro said with its typical scolding voice.

-Let's see... Probably I _was in class_? -Tsubasa said, emphasizing the last words. -And you'll never understand it because you have never been in school.

-Well... you're right on that one -Shiro admitted, looking at the tip of its bony fingers.

-By the way, do you know if the Archangel we're looking for is also affected by the energy waves?

-I don't have the slightest idea. I only know that he, or she is the most powerful one of us, and that he or she will only appear when the other four Archangels are discovered.

-And do you know if the talisman Sanae has will be able to help us in this?

-Which talisman?

-You saw it. The glass sphere with the mist inside that only Sanae can understand.

-Oh, that... As far as I know, it's the key to find the Archangel of Love.

-And to finish it off, Wakabayashi-kun suspects she can be _the one we're looking for_.

However, the noise of the street and of the bell made Tsubasa return to reality and ran to the Junior High. Shiro shrugged and disappeared.

Tsubasa arrived on time, and arrived to see how Yukari and Kumi discussed with Sanae about going again to _Vitalis_.

-Well, my parents said I can go since they'll go with Atsushi to my aunt's house, but I dunno if I should go…

-Sanae-chan, you have to use this once-in-a-lifetime chance. Izawa already said he'll go, and I believe it'll be a piece of cake to convince Tsubasa. C'mon, there's nothing to lose -Yukari said.

-I do lose precious time I can use for my bracelets. They're selling like mad.

-We know, but you have to have a good time once in a while -Kumi said , as she hadn't still noticed Tsubasa seeing them. -Besides, I've heard that there'll be an awesome DJ today.

-Well...

-I'll go - said Tsubasa finally, intervening.

-Weren't you going to buy groceries with your mother today?

-In the end she said she could go alone. I refused, but well…

-Great. Well, it's done. We'll go to _Vitalis_ today -Yukari said.

-I still haven't decided if I'll go! -Sanae alleged.

-And then, what do you decide?

-I… I'll go.


	16. DJ Darkwing Or Kurobane Shinobu

Chapter XVI: DJ Darkwing… Or Kurobane Shinobu

So the day passed by normally, and after the soccer training, Tsubasa got home. Natsuko asked him what happened.

-Er, mom, can I go to _Vitalis_ tonight with the others? I know I promised I'd go with you to the market and everything, but…

-But Yukari and Kumi pressed you so you'd go.

-Exactly.

-Well, don't worry. You've helped me a lot lately, and it's not necessary for you t go. Go out with your friends if you want.

-Thanks mom. And next time, I'll go with you. Promise.

Tsubasa ran to his room, chose his clothes carefully and rushed to take a quick shower. He didn't take more than ten minutes to get ready, a record if you know what I mean. A little later he took some of his savings, said goodbye his mom and went to Ishizaki's house.

-I see that this time you got ready quicker and better than the usual –said Ryou, who once again used a sleeveless shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers.

-Yeah, I guess –answered Tsubasa, who had a white T-shirt, a denim vest, a dark blue bandanna on his head, jeans and dark tennis shoes on. He also had used some cologne.

-And what in the world has happened to Izawa? He's always right on the dot.

-Well, truth is I came earlier than the usual, so don't worry, Ishizaki-kun.

-Anyway, I don't think he'll take that much time.

Meanwhile, in Kumi's house, the girls were trying on several attire combinations, but they couldn't find the right clothes.

-I think red is Sanae's color. Yeah… That red shirt, the black trousers and some black shoes will do -Yukari said, judging her friend's attire like a fashion designer.

-Yeah. I think that you should go in blue without a doubt, Yukari. You should go with the same attire you used last time -Kumi answered, trying on a tight Chinese-style shirt.

-Well, I agree. And by the way, if you take that shirt to the disco, you'll be sweating all over.

-Yeah, I thought that.

-If you want my opinion, I don't feel okay with this shirt -Sanae said, talking about a thin-strapped red shirt which showed the girl's firm stomach.

-But you look great! I bet Tsubasa will fall at your feet when he sees you.

-Don't say those things! -the girl answered, redder than the shirt she had on.

-Oh, well. I already know what I'll put on for today -Kumi said, as she had on a white sleeveless turtleneck, black pants and black boots.

-Well, we're just missing the make-up. Last time you didn't need it because the clothes were light-colored, but today, you'll be the queen of the night, Sanae-chan.

-I, I… I can't use make-up; I'm allergic to it.

-Don't be silly. This make-up is hypoallergenic -and Kumi and Yukari put make-up on Sanae's face against her will, but at the end it was worthwhile.

Some time later, when the sun had hidden, the six teenagers were at the doors of _Vitalis_. If Tsubasa had been nervous when he saw Sanae the last time, this time he was entirely _dazed_; she had on some base, hardly a touch of eye shadow, her eyelashes had been curled lightly, and had some light pink lip gloss on. Yukari had blue eye shadows and a lipstick color like Sanae's, and Kumi had dark gray, almost black eye makeup and had some clear lip gloss.

-This time you did it, girls -Ryou said, while Izawa whistled as they saw the girls.

-You're not bad-looking either… Not bad at all -Yukari said, as she couldn't take her yes out of Ryou.

-Well. Shall we go it? –Sanae said shyly.

-What did we come for? -Izawa said, as he went into the disco with Yukari. Although she looked confused in the beginning, she shrugged and went in. Ishizaki came closer to Sanae, telling her to go in with him, leaving Kumi and Tsubasa as the last couple.

-Are we going in, Kumi?

-Sure, senpai -she said smiling. She felt on cloud nine. This time the place was fuller than ever, but apparently the DJ had not arrived.

-Geez, the DJ hasn't arrived. I've heard he's very handsome and talented -Yukari said.

-Well, we'll know how good he is once he begins to work –Izawa answered, lightly skeptical, while they looked for a table to leave their things.

-True -Ishizaki said. He wanted a soda float as soon as possible.

They found an empty table, but while the girls, Ishizaki and Izawa went to dance, Tsubasa sat down, observing. However, a little later somebody sat down next to him. The boy at the beginning didn't know who it was, but later he realized who it was.

-You…! –he said, concentrating on making his sword appear.

-Ozora-san? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Imawano Jinko.

She was totally different. She had on some tight black jeans, a black strapless shirt and a high ponytail, besides having some dark make-up on and no glasses.

-Imawano-san… you surprised me. I didn't recognize you… You look so different.

-I'm used to come here on Fridays. I know the DJ.

-But I thought you didn't have any friends…

-I said I _know_ him, not that he's my _friend_ -the youth explained, slightly miffed.

-Sorry -but immediately Tsubasa remembered what he had discussed with Kumi the previous day on the phone.

-Something the matter?

-No, nothing… I remembered something; that's all.

-I thought you had thought of something bad by the looks of it.

-Just forget it… -and he was looking for a quick excuse, but a girl's voice sounded on the speakers.

-Now the one all of you have been waiting for. The electronic music master in Vitalis… DJ Darkwing!

Immediately a reflector lit up and aimed a young man with a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, long ponytail and dark eyeglasses on who was beginning to mix music up. Yukari and Kumi were fascinated looking at the attractive DJ, but Sanae thought he was nothing really that special.

-Do you want to dance, Ozora-san?

-No, thank you, Imawano-san. I don't know how to dance.

-Truth is you don't know how to dance a lot, but at least you know two or three steps.

Tsubasa was amazed; how did she know it? Remembering what Kumi had told him, he supposed that one of Jinko's abilities was reading minds.

-Anyway, I don't really want to dance.

-Well. See you later -and Jinko left to dance. As soon as the youth went away, Tsubasa allowed a sigh of relief to escape. He was still sitting down, marking the rhythm with his foot and observing the other ones who danced (he could probably learn one or two steps like this…?) and little by little he was getting bored. Going to _Vitalis_ probably hadn't been a smart idea. A little later, Kumi went to the table, with two soda floats.

-Do you want one, senpai?

-Thanks, Kumi.

-By the way, I noticed that a girl sat down next to you and talked to you.

-Then you should've noticed I was uncomfortable for a sec.

-Yes. Was it Imawano by any chance?

-Bulls-eye.

Yukari, Sanae, Ryou and Mamoru continued dancing, while Kumi and Tsubasa observed them, drinking their sodas.

-Senpai, I need to tell you something -Kumi said, after taking a sip of soda.

-What is it, Kumi?

-You see, you see… You see, I like you a lot…

Tsubasa was speechless in the beginning, his heart skipping one or two beats, but later he took it with a lot of coolness.

-And I, I only wanted you to know it.

-Kumi, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't answer to your feelings in the way you'd like. You are a good friend, an excellent assistant, but I only see you as that. Forgive me.

-You like another girl, right?

-Yeah. I don't only like her; I'm deeply in love with another girl.

-It's Sanae? -the answer Kumi obtained was Tsubasa's face going scarlet. Holding back tears she said she understood it.

-However, you have to hurry and tell Sanae what you feel. I don't know if you know it, but Sanae sometimes talks with that boy, Kanda Koushi, and it seems he's not totally indifferent to her.

-I get it… But I don't know if she thinks the same about me.

Kumi rolled her eyes, thinking how blind a man could be.

-I can assure you, Tsubasa-senpai, that Sanae loves you with all the strength of her heart from the first time she met you.

Tsubasa's face lit up with a smile only seen when someone mentioned the word 'soccer'.

-Thanks, Kumi. You don't know how much I thank you for telling me that -he said, taking the girl's hands.

-Well, I believe that's what friends are for… -the girl said, brokenhearted. A moment later the others went near.

-Hey, Tsubasa-kun, did you come to dance or just to sit down and do nothing? -Yukari said, hands on her hips.

-I wasn't feeling well, but once all of you go back to the dance floor, I'll go with you.

-You'd better do so -Ishizaki said, going behind Tsubasa and stretching his face as far as it could. –You can't be a soccer-obsessed boring dude, you know.

-Let me go! -Tsubasa said, trying to get rid of the Monkey Boy. The girls were between afraid, amusing and angered because of what Ishizaki was doing.

-Hey, let him go or his face will stay like that forever -Izawa said, making the girls laugh even more.

-You said it, Izawa -and let go of Tsubasa's hurting face. Two minutes later the six Nankatsu Junior High students were on the dance floor dancing what DJ Darkwing was mixing. At first the Nankatsu's soccer captain was quite uncomfortable, but little by little he let himself be taken by the rhythm and danced.

-Well, seems that somebody has learned how to dance -Kumi said, since she was at his side.

-Thanks -he responded, smiling half-heartedly. His face still hurt.

A while later, the DJ took a break, so some rock music was playing (_Dame_ by You Izami) The DJ decided to be between the teenagers, and located himself just in front of the Nankatsu _gakuseitachi_. Kumi and Yukari almost fainted, excited, while Sanae didn't react.

-Are you having fun, guys? -the DJ asked, looking over his dark eyeglasses and dancing smoothly.

-Sure! -four of the six students exclaimed.

-You're brilliant, DJ Darkwing -Yukari said, excited.

-Hey, hey, that's only my _nom-de-plume_. The name's Kurobane Shinobu.

-Wow… No wonder your nickname.

-And who may you be?

-We're students from Nankatsu Junior High. I'm Nishimoto Yukari and these are Izawa Mamoru, Ishizaki Ryou, Sugimoto Kumi, Nakasawa Sanae… and Ozora Tsubasa.

When he heard the name, something twisted in the musician's stomach, but he didn't lose his gorgeous smile.

-The boys' names are kind of familiar for me. Weren't you the ones who won the National Soccer Tournament?

-How did you know? -Ryou said, since he seemed to get well with Shinobu.

-I usually read the newspapers, big guy. And by the way, why haven't your two friends said a thing? Cat got their tongue?

-No… it's not that. Dunno what's up with them -Izawa said.

What happened was that Tsubasa and Sanae had a bad hunch about this guy. They just waved 'hi' and continued dancing. However, Shinobu came closer to Sanae.

-Well, well, well… Here we have the queen of the night. I say that whoever gets to be your _fiancée_ will be envied by all men.

-I don't have a boyfriend, but I have my dignity -Sanae said, going to the table. –_Sumimasen_.

While Shinobu talked to Sanae, Tsubasa felt something he had only felt once in the past days: jealousy. But good judgment made him go to the bathroom.

-Well, break's over -the DJ said, pushing up his glasses and dedicating a smile to the girls, who were just about to fall out cold. He began to mix several rhythms, creating a groovy, almost exotic rhythm. Sanae went for a soda, bothered by the DJ's Casanova attitude. When she went back, Tsubasa was sitting down, observing the dance floor vacantly, where not only his friends danced, but Jinko was too, dancing with a boy.

-Tsubasa-kun…

-Huh? Ah, it's you, Sanae-chan.

-You're distracted.

-Don't worry… by the way, last night Kumi told me something.

-What did she tell you? -the girl asked, concerned. Tsubasa explained to her what happened with Imawano, Kumi's fears and his own suspicions: Imawano Jinko and the Archangel of Darkness could be the same person.

-You know? I do think both are the same girl. They have that eerie air of solitude and resentment.

-But Kumi also said something crazy. According to her, Imawano-san told her that supposedly she is after… after me, and that she's presumably dangerous.

Sanae was shocked when hearing the first comment, but couldn't help but agree with her rival (better said, former rival) about Imawano being dangerous

-I always had the feeling she hid something. In fact I always suspected that she was the Archangel of Darkness.

-And I can't blame you, Sanae-chan –Tsubasa said unconsciously.

-What did you say?

-I can't accuse you, since you're usually very perceptive -Tsubasa answered, nervous.

-If you say so… -but suddenly the people in the disco panicked. Seemingly a drunken young man had evaded the security guards… and had Jinko as a hostage. He had a gun in his belt, and threatened with cutting the girl's neck if he didn't get what he wanted.

-What's happening? -Tsubasa asked Ishizaki, who had gone quietly to the table.

-A drunkard entered and has a dark-clothed, really attractive girl as hostage.

-She's dressed all in black? By any chance she has a high ponytail?

-How do you know?

-I'm afraid Sanae and I know her.

-But unfortunately we can't do anything. I bet the barrier wouldn't do anything at all with all this people inside and more if the hostage is who we think it is.

-What did you say?

-What Tsubasa said is that that girl is probably the Archangel of Darkness.

Ishizaki began to snicker.

-Oh, please, how can a girl like that be the Archangel of Darkness?

-Why don't you ask Kumi what happened to her yesterday with a girl called Imawano Jinko?

But the talk stopped. Tsubasa, Sanae and Ryou saw that Shinobu came closer to the drunkard very quietly. The drunkard turned and roared to the DJ not to go any closer. Jinko didn't move, terrified (or maybe she was making believe)

-I don't want to cause any damage. Let the girl go and let's talk face to face like men.

-No way! I want a bottle of sake and all the money there's here! And I'll kill this girl if you don't!

Jinko looked at Shinobu, pleading him in a way to save her. She could have gotten rid of the drunkard, but scared as she was, she couldn't use her powers.

-All right, calm down. This girl has nothing to do with this… If you let her loose, I'll get everything you need.

-Yeah, sure… This girl is my guarantee.

-No, really. Look, if you let her go, I'll get what you want personally -Shinobu said, with his hands to the front, coming closer to the drunkard who had Vitalis in a state of panic. Tsubasa, Sanae and Ishizaki didn't know what to do. Kumi was so terrified she began to cry, while Yukari tried her to calm down and Mamoru was looking after them. And suddenly, as quick as lightning, the DJ hit the drunkard in the head, leaving him unconscious. After making sure that the man's gun didn't have any bullets, the handsome DJ took a pale and shocked Jinko to a safe place. Meanwhile, the soda bar attendant called the police. Tsubasa, Sanae and Ryou ran to where their other friends were.

When they got there, Mamoru looked at them with blank eyes (it was his way of showing fear), while Yukari hugged her panicked friend.

-Everybody listen to me, please. I know that what has just happened was something horrible, but fortunately nobody was hurt. Right now the police are coming to take charge of all this mess. Please leave in order and calmly, avoiding jams. I repeat: Leave in order and calmly -Shinobu said using the sound system. The disco's security guards began to evacuate everybody. The teens left the place peacefully, somewhat disappointed because of the short time they passed there. However, Jinko didn't still react. She was still inside Vitalis.

-Jinko, are you OK?

-That drunken baboon almost killed me and you ask me if I'm okay –said the girl ironically, beginning to cry.

-Heh, I never thought you could cry. Since you're always so cold…

-It's not funny… In spite of everything, I'm still quite a human.

-I know it, Jinko. C'mon, let's get outta here. After all, the others must be concerned.

Both of them left the place, just when the police arrived. They put the drunken man under arrest, and asked Jinko and Shinobu to testify. Meanwhile, Tsubasa, Sanae and the others left to their respective houses. Sanae went to her house alone after passing by the Sugimoto's house, but she felt that someone was following her. She continued walking, and suddenly she stopped. She turned, just to see that the Archangel of Darkness was there.

-What do you want?

-I'm so sure you're the last White Archangel. I came here to destroy you.

The Black Archangel had her scythe in one hand, and her Black Fire burned in the other. At first the Nankatsu soccer team's manager didn't know what to do, but she remembered the talisman. Pleading for help, the girl took the talisman out of her pocket in the moment the evil being attacked her. Luckily the attack reverted and hit the Black Archangel.

-You're lucky. My attacks bounce on you.

And the will keep on doing so 'cause I don't want to die.

The Archangel of Darkness attacked with more fierceness, but the talisman protected Sanae from the attacks. However, the youth felt her strength abandoning her. She continued pleading for help, but she was beginning to lose hope.

-You're dead…

-Forget it… Hurricane Winds!

-Marine Undertow!

The two attacks hit the Archangel of Darkness, leaving her lightly stunned. Sanae saw with great astonishment that Misaki and Wakabayashi had gone to save her.

-Misaki-kun, Wakabayashi-kun…

-Long time no see, Anego. Luckily we heard your plea for help -Genzo said, looking at Sanae by the corner of his eye.

-Don't call me Anego, Wakabayashi-kun.

-There's no time to talk, Wakabayashi-kun. There's a life we have to save –Taro answered, seizing his trident.


	17. Debts To Pay

Chapter XVII: Debts To Pay

-Gee, you're the Archangels of Water and of the Wind… I didn't expect you to be able to call them, girl -the Archangel of Darkness said.

-Well, now you know she can. Avoid some troubles and do us a favor: get out of here -Genzo said, aiming at the evil being with his bow and arrows.

-And why do I have to leave? After all, I have to destroy all of you! Black Fire!

-Hurricane Winds! -Genzo stopped the attack while Taro took Sanae to a safe place.

-Are you OK, Sanae-san?

-Yeah, thanks to you, Misaki-kun.

-Well, well, it's time to work.

However, another Black Archangel appeared. Genzo immediately recognized it; it was the Archangel of Ice.

-You're late -the Archangel of the Darkness alleged.

-I would've arrived earlier if you had asked for help before. Take charge of the Archangel of Water; I have unfinished business with the Archangel of the Wind.

-Whatever -and while the Archangel with the scythe flew towards where Sanae and Taro were, the Archangel with the halberd and the Archangel with the bow began their own fight. They fought face to face, and although the halberd gave an advantage to the Archangel of Ice, Genzo stopped his attacks with his bow, using it like a sword.

-I'll see you blood falling to the floor today.

-You'd wish, creep.

Meanwhile…

-Black Fire!

-Marine Undertow!

Both Archangels tried to defeat each other with their powers. Sanae still didn't know what to do. However, neither she nor Taro counted with the Archangel of the Darkness throwing another black blaze, with her left hand. The attack hit Sanae, who fell to the floor.

-Sanae!

-Don't worry about me! -she answered, with a hand on her stomach. However, seeing how the Archangel of the Darkness could attack twice at the same time gave an excellent idea to the Archangel of Water. Concentrating, he looked for an answer in their heart… until he found it.

-Water Shield! -and what the beginning was a jet of water circulating around Sanae became a powerful water wall when the Archangel of the Darkness attacked. Taro had discovered another ability. It was the only way that Sanae would be safe and he could keep on fighting the Archangel of the Darkness.

Meantime, Genzo and the Archangel of Ice fought with great intensity. Both were quite hurt, but obviously the Archangel of the Wind had the worst injuries. His bow wasn't a weapon to fight face to face, and the Black Archangel's halberd was mucho more powerful than it. However, he had an excellent idea.

-But, what do you think you're doing? -the Archangel of Ice said as Genzo went away, seemingly retreating. –Your bark is just worse than your bite.

-Well, I have a proverb for you: Never judge a book by its cover! -and the keeper shot an arrow, which pierced one of the Black Archangel's wings. He continued shooting arrows at a great speed (like Legolas in _Lord of the Rings_ xD) His aim was practically perfect, and even Genzo was surprised at it.

-Heh, these arrows don't do a thing. Frozen Blizzard!

-Hurricane Winds! -and finally the Archangel of Ice disappeared in a black feather puff, angry. Immediately Genzo turned to see his friends, just when Misaki defeated the Archangel of Darkness, with his Trident in its maximum power.

"Drat, I forgot about the maximum power of my Bow" –Genzo thought, snapping his fingers, but saw with joy how his friend gave the final blow. Furious, the loser disappeared.

-What a _coup de grace, _Misaki-kun. I hope that Archangel doesn't bother Sanae again.

-I agree, but there's something that makes me mad -Taro said, with a look of great hardness on his usually sweet face. -If Tsubasa and Ishizaki live here, why didn't they come as soon as Sanae pleaded for help?

-Well, you're right on that one. They have a lot of explanation to do then.

-And Hyuga didn't come either, but he has an excuse: He lives in Tokyo and up to where I know, he has to share his room, so it would be very complicated for him to come.

-Anyway, thank you, boys. You saved my life -Sanae said, with a hand on her wound.

-You're injured, Anego.

-I already told you to stop calling me Anego.

-Wait a sec. I'll heal you -Misaki said, putting his hand almost on the injury. Concentrating, he made Sanae's injury disappear completely, and after saying goodbye, he returned to France.

-Anego, I mean, Sanae, please tell Tsubasa he'll have to explain to me why he didn't come to save you.

-OK, Wakabayashi-kun -and the goalkeeper disappeared. Sanae continued walking home and arrived. She looked at the time in the grandfather clock and was amazed; it was midnight.

-Luckily my parents aren't here, but I don't want to be alone. After what happened to me, I believe I have to admit that I am afraid.

However, she heard a small knock on her bedroom's window. She ran to her room and there was the black and white cat with the golden mark on his back. Sanae, aggrieved, remembered that Tsubasa didn0t rescue her from the Archangel of Darkness's attack.

-Please, Sanae, open up! I need to talk with you! -the cat exclaimed, desperate.

-Leave.

-I couldn't arrive because of the Archangel of Thunder. I did hear your plea for help, but the Archangel of Thunder attacked me, and I assure you I barely beat him.

Sanae wanted to believe him, but she didn't know if the lad was telling her the truth.

-I don't believe you.

-Believe me, please! I wanted to arrive on time! I wanted to keep you safe and sound, but I wasn't able to! If I could've been there, I would've gladly died to save you, Sanae!

Actually, it was kind of funny to see the cat on the windowsill shouting like mad. But the lad wasn't aware of what he said, and Sanae couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

-I have to be very tired. Goodbye –and talking no more, Sanae closed the curtains, changed clothes and went to bed. Tsubasa, incensed by the girl's attitude, returned to his house, changed clothes and went to sleep, annoyed. He slept miserably, thinking mainly of the confession that Kumi made to him, the anxiety he had while he fought with the Archangel of Thunder, and Sanae's resentment.

"Sanae, please, believe me" –was the last thing he thought before falling deeply asleep. However, he had soccer training, and got up late.

-Tsubasa, honey, don't you have soccer training today?

-Huh?... Oh, man! I do! -and quick as a shot he got ready and left without eating anything. Natsuko was about to tell him that, but she didn't have time to do so.

When he arrived…

-You're late -Sanae scolded him, cold as ice.

-I'm sorry –Tsubasa said sheepishly and ran to change clothes. Definitively the girl's indifference hurt him, and it was the second time it passed.

The training continued, and obviously Tsubasa was down on the dumps. Ishizaki, worried by his friend's lack of spirit cornered him while they took a break.

-What happened last night between you and Sanae for her to be so mad at you, huh?

-I couldn't rescue her from the attack of the Archangel of Darkness.

-How come?

-What you heard. She was walking to her house and the Archangel of Darkness attacked her. She pleaded for help and I tried to save her, but the Archangel of Thunder stopped me and I had to fight with him. After I was able to defeat him I tried to arrive, but she wasn't there. I even went to her house and told her why I couldn't arrive, but she didn't believe me.

-So she's resentful at you. I think there's only one thing you can do, and what is it? You have to find the way so she can forgive you.

-I doubt it. If I even told her I'd die just to save her, you think there'll be something that convinces her that I'm telling the truth?

-You told her WHAT? -Ryou exclaimed, amazed.

-I think I wasn't very aware of what I said, but that was what I said.

-Man, Tsubasa, your crush is pathological. If one of the Black Archangels hears that, he or she'll believe that Sanae's your weak point.

-And isn't Yukari your weak spot?

That was quite a deep answer from the _Kami no Tsukai_, since he left Ishizaki without knowing what to say and redder than a beet.

Opening his heart made Tsubasa feel better, but he felt a thorn prick his heart every time he saw Sanae. She, on the other hand, hated to be so icy with Tsubasa, but she couldn't forget the fact that he didn't go to save her.

-Sanae-chan, what's the matter? -Yukari said, while they got some towels ready.

-Nothing, Yukari. I'm exhausted. That's all -the girl answered briskly, maybe a little too much.

-You got up on the wrong side of the bed. First, I see you're acting Ice Queen with Tsubasa and now you're very dry. Are you sure everything's OK?

-I already told you I'm exhausted. I got home at midnight and I don't really want to talk about it.

-Well, I understand why you're so dry with me and I don't blame you, but why are you so cold with Tsubasa? Did he hurt you or something?

-Yes and no. It's something personal.

-Because if I were you, Sanae, and I'm not, I wouldn't hurt Tsubasa like that -Kumi said, very serious.

-You say it because you have a crush on him.

-Not really; I said it because your Ice Queen charade hurts him a lot. I can see it on his face.

-How can my attitude hurt him?

-Sanae, don't you understand it? Tsubasa loves you, and more than what you can possibly imagine. Don't hurt him more with your indifference, because believe me, you'll never know what you had unless you lose it.

"Tsubasa loves you, and more than what you can possibly imagine…" -that phrase stuck in Sanae's mind. Was Kumi probably telling the truth?

-And how do you know it? -Yukari asked, startled.

-Because last night I told Tsubasa what I felt for him, and he told me he only saw me as a good friend. Besides, he admitted he was madly in love with another girl. And that girl's you, Sanae-chan. That's why I said what I said.

Nakasawa Sanae was more than amazed. She couldn't believe that the man she loved felt the same for her.

-However, don't tell him you know that. I don't want him to think I'm a blabbermouth.

-Yeah, sure, Kumi -and they sat down to se the practice match the boys were playing. Sanae and Yukari realized why Kumi said what she said. Tsubasa played as he usually did, but he wasn't so lively, and his eyes had a deep sadness.

"I think I was very hard with him. He has never lied to me, but I didn't believe him when he told me that he had had a fight with the Archangel of Thunder. But, is it true what Kumi said? Maybe it is; she was very serious when she told us and she wouldn't have told us if she wanted to hurt us. That's what I think."

That mixed Sanae's feelings. She didn't know what to say or think, but she knew what she had to do. She had to apologize to Tsubasa.

Later, everyone went home. Sanae was still quite pensive, and seemingly Tsubasa was thoughtful too. Ever since he arrived to the training and she had scolded him they hadn't spoken to each other. The boy walked, meditating his sadness, and he didn't notice that Kumi was near.

-Tsubasa-senpai, what's wrong? You are kind of… depressed.

-Huh? No, it's nothing, Kumi. I'm just not in the mood for anything, actually.

-That's depression.

-Yeah, I guess -and in that moment his stomach grumbled, leaving him red in shame.

-Don't you mean you're kind of hungry?

-I think I'm both.

-Well, then go home and eat something. I bet that once your stomach's full you'll feel better. See you -and Kumi left for her house.

"Kumi… Although she's heartbroken by my fault, she is a good friend. Well, I know that I can count with her, but the truth I doubt I'll get out of this unlucky day."

He arrived to his house, and Natsuko was waiting for him with a big lunch. Tsubasa told her what had happened the previous night and what happened in the training, although omitting what he didn't want to reveal.

-Oh, Tsubasa… If you couldn't save Sanae, and she's angry at you for that, it's because she hoped you were the first one there. Nonetheless, it wasn't your fault, and you couldn't have done much against two Black Archangels, right?

-Mom, if fighting with just one leaves me drained, between the two Black Archangels I would've been killed.

They finished eating lunch, and Tsubasa decided to wash the dishes while Natsuko retired to take a nap. He tried to keep his mind away from the thought of Sanae's bitterness. Because of that, he didn't hear the steps that came closer, and obviously when he felt someone touching his shoulder he got scared and let an energy wave fly. Immediately he heard someone falling on the floor; it had to be a White Archangel.

-Who is there…? -Tsubasa turned, opening his mouth in surprise.

-No wonder they say to call before coming… -Genzo griped, rubbing his back.

-Wakabayashi-kun… How are you? -the boy that had been washing dishes asked, but went quiet when seeing the hardness of his friend's eyes. And without previous warning, or justified reason, Genzo punched Tsubasa's face so hard he sent him against the dishwasher.

-What was that for?

-Why didn't you go save Anego, I mean, Sanae last night? You were the one nearest to her and the Archangel of Darkness almost killed her if it wasn't for Misaki-kun and me saving her on time!

-I fought a Black Archangel too. If it hadn't been because the Archangel of Thunder blocked my way, I would've gone to save Sanae as quick as I can.

-Don't lie to me, Ozora Tsubasa.

-I'm not lying! I'd die just to keep Sanae safe and sound! Not only she doesn't believe me, but you don't believe me either! I don't lie, but nobody believes me! -the Messenger of the Gods exclaimed, really furious, creating an even stronger energy wave than the first one.

Wakabayashi fell again. However, his fury became fear as he had never seen Tsubasa so furious.

"I can see in his face how much he wants to be believed. To be honest, I was a fool for not believing him."

-Hey, when you said you'd die just to keep Sanae safe and sound, why's that?

-For a reason you wouldn't understand, Wakabayashi-kun -Tsubasa answered, calming down.

-At least tell me what is it, and if I don't understand it, at least I can keep the secret. After all, I think I'm your friend, aren't I?

-The reason is… I love Sanae. I know she feels the same, but I'm too shy to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Genzo raised an eyebrow.

-How blind can you _be_, Tsubasa? Sanae loves you since we were Elementary kids, and you didn't even notice her until you became a teenager.

-Thanks for reminding it -Tsubasa said, annoyed

-And how is it that you know about Sanae's feeling?

-Because a girl that is also assisting the team, Kumi, also had… a crush on me, and she confessed her feelings to me. You should already know the result, and after that she told me to hurry up and tell Sanae what I feel.

-But you're a complete chicken in that.

-Yeah. But, answer me something… How is it that you talk about this like a pro? You're younger than me, and I've never known if you've liked someone.

-How to say it? I've never fallen in love, and I haven't had neither the experience nor the luck you have, but I observe what happens around me, and more than anything, I'm a good listener.

That was a brilliant answer said by the Archangel of the Wind.

-By the way, if I were you, I'd take advantage of Sanae being in the park.

-How do you know it?

-I don't have trainings today, and it's six in the morning in Hamburg. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to first talk to you and later go and look again at the old neighborhood.

-But if the other guys see you…

-Don't be silly, Ozora Tsubasa. I was under the shape of a crow. Well, I gotta leave -and Wakabayashi disappeared. Tsubasa was confused, but immediately he decided to follow his friend's advice. However, another person appeared in front of him, although this time he didn't get scared.

-Tsubasa… -and Misaki was ready to hit his friend, but Tsubasa read his mind and stopped him.

-Hey, don't hit me on that side. Wakabayashi-kun hit me there. If you're going to hit me, make it even.

That comment made Taro's apparent bad humor vanish and the sweet boy began to laugh.

-Oh, Tsubasa-kun… This time you really made me laugh… -the lad said, holding his firm stomach, laughing till tears spurted out of his eyes.

-Well now that I think of it… you're right -and both boys laughed just like when Misaki was in Shizuoka.

After the long laugh session, Taro and Tsubasa had the same conversation that the latter had with Genzo. Luckily Misaki didn't think of hitting his friend again (and consequently, he'll never think of it ever again :D)

-… and believe me, I wanted to arrive on time, but I couldn't.

-And did you tell Sanae about it?

-What do you think?

-I think you did. However, keep in mind that Sanae is somewhat sensible.

-Tell me something I don't know.

-Try to talk with her, but calmly. And if you're wondering -Taro said, half-closing his softened-chocolate eyes. –She's still in the park.

-Don't tell me; you read my mind.

-Ah, yeah. Kojiro-kun taught me how to do it. As you should know, it's quite early in Paris, and I couldn't sleep much, so I decided to fly a while around the city, and I saw Sanae sitting on a bench in the park, thinking

-You were transformed in what?

-In the beginning I thought of turning into a seagull, but my common sense beat me and I transformed into a pigeon.

-That was very levelheaded.

-Yeah, I know. Well, your debt is paid. See you, Tsubasa-kun -and Misaki evaporated in that instant.


	18. Akuji Tooru

Chapter XVIII: Akuji Tooru… The Icy King of Video games

Meanwhile, Genzo was already back in Germany. Seemingly it was still quite early, so he decided to study a little. Due to his always-busy schedule, Genzo couldn't study a lot, but made his best effort when he studied. A while later…

-Breakfast is served, sir –said the live-in housekeeper who worked at the young man's apartment.

-Thank you, Ingrid.

The lad sat down to the kitchen table and took a cup of _café latte_ and toasts, as he was used to have every morning. After what he had talked with Tsubasa and the slight dizziness he had because of his teleport to and from Shizuoka, Genzo had a slight premonition of things to come. After finishing his breakfast, he left to jog a while. It was his habit; no matter if it was snowing, raining or even falling thunderbolts, he always went out to run. That made him feel alive. Ever since he was about twelve years old, he was used to live without his parents and brothers, but he only began to live alone now that he was fifteen. Living that way didn't affect him much, but he sometimes wished to have some company, out of the attentive but silent Ingrid.

He kept on jogging through the city, breathing the still cold morning air. Each step he gave made him feel more and more alive, more aware that he was Wakabayashi Genzo, up to some days ago a teenager that trained very hard to be a pro soccer player and achieve his dream of being the best goalkeeper in the world. However, although he was still that, now he was something else. He was one of the few ones that had been chosen to decide the fate of the Earth, and in his case, his decision was in favor; he didn't want this world, neither his family, nor his friends, neither what he loved the most, soccer to be destroyed.

He continued jogging, but some dust got into his eyes. Because he was rubbing his eyes, he didn't notice that he had bumped with a short-haired small-eyed young man.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry…! I couldn't see where I was going -Genzo said in German, at last his eyes free of the grit.

-Don't worry –answered the man with whom he had bumped. He seemed to be about eighteen or nineteen years old, seemed to be a college student… and was vaguely family.

-Excuse me … do I know you?

-I doubt it. You're not a college student.

-No… I'm not; I should be in Junior High, but I'm practicing to be a pro soccer player.

-Ah, I see -the man answered coolly.

-I'm sorry… Good-bye -and Genzo began to leave, but the young man stopped him.

-Before anything, what's your name? -he asked in Japanese.

-Ah, sorry for that… My name is Wakabayashi Genzo -the keeper answered, surprised.

-I understand. I'm Akuji Tooru… Good-bye -and the college student left without saying anything more.

-He made me stop just to tell him my name? -Genzo was really confused this time. –I reckon I'll go home.

He continued jogging toward his apartment, crossing several bridges and parks. He passed by the place where he met with Misaki, passed by Saint Michael's Church and arrived home. But when he got home, he met with a pleasant surprise.

-_Hallo, Genzo_. Were you running around the city as usual?

-Of course, Herman. I'm glad to see you.

-The housekeeper told me you got up very early, and that after breakfast you went to jog.

-Yeah. Bah, you already know what I do. I hate being locked inside.

-It's no surprise for me. Did you study for Monday's Biology exam?

The Japanese boy's face went pale. Biology wasn't his best class, and he had forgotten completely there was an exam.

-Herman, I swear I didn't remember it. I had forgotten completely we have a Biology exam on Monday.

-And remembering that you stink at it… Well, that's why I'm your friend. That's what friends are for.

-Correction: _best_ friends. Please, help me…

Herman knew that Genzo wasn't used to ask for help; he usually gave it, so he didn't see what was wrong in helping his best friend. They went into the apartment, Genzo took his books to the dining room table (that was almost unused) and sat down to study.

-let's begin with the first topic: fossils -Herman explained patiently, which was strange for him. Genzo hadn't boasted when he said he knew how to listen; he rarely missed something important once he heard it … unless it was Biology. However, he made his biggest effort to avoid his mind flying to cloud nine.

At last they finished studying, and it wasn't still lunchtime.

-Aaaaah… I'm bored. It's not even midday and I'm itching to do something.

-Do you want go to play video games?

-Herman, you know I stink at them.

-At least give it a try, Genzo. I saw a new soccer videogame recently at the arcade.

-And why don't we play soccer in real life?

-No… I don't want to think that tomorrow we'll have intensive training.

-Good point… OK. Let's go then.

-But change your clothes first. Your sweat suit is… sweated -Herman said, trying not to laugh.

-Uh, OK -and Genzo ran to his room to change his clothes. In the end a couple of dark jeans, a light blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a T-shirt under the shirt were the chosen attire for the keeper.

-Are you ready?

-Sure am.

Genzo and Herman were about to leave the apartment, but Ingrid asked Genzo where would he go.

-I'll go out with Herman for a while.

-But the lunch…

-Don't worry, Ingrid. I'll be back on time.

The lady that cleaned the Japanese keeper's apartment shrugged and continued preparing the fish she had bought while the guys had been studying.

They arrived at the video arcade and met with somebody very familiar for them.

-Hey, long time no see, guys. Nice to see you.

-_Hallo, Karl_ -Herman said, shaking hands with Genzo's greatest rival, the 'Kaiser', Karl Heinz Schneider.

-Hi, Karl -Genzo said, uncomfortable. -How are you?

-Well, as you see, using my free time playing video games. We already know how our schedule is, so we got to use our free time as if were the last free moment.

-Hey, that was very thoughtful.

Karl laughed heartily thanks to Kaltz's funny comment. Genzo couldn't avoid getting the urge to laugh thanks to the 'Kaiser', and he began to laugh too.

-Ha, ha… And mind you, I'm terrible at Philosophy…

-Yeah, you're right. You barely scratched a pass in the last exam.

-Whatever… did you come to see the new video game?

-Yes. I bet you already know everything about it, Karl.

-How did you know? Well, at least I can play decently, but there's a college student that is still unbeatable and it seems he's Japanese, Genzo.

-Oh, really?

-His name is Akumi… Akuri… Ah, I give up. I only know his last name begins with Aku.

-Akuji… Akuji Tooru -said Genzo immediately.

-Do you know him? -Karl and Kaltz asked at the same time.

-Let's say I do.

-And talk of the devil… -Karl said, looking by the corner of his eye. -There he is, trying to break his own record.

-Can we go and see? -Herman said, curious.

The German and the Japanese boys accepted and went to see how Tooru played. He had scored fourteen goals already, and the first half of the match hadn't finished still. His face, already expressionless, showed the absolute concentration he had. His hands moved with an unexplainable speed. His opponent hadn't scored a single goal, and he was desperate.

-No doubt, he's awesome! -Herman said, astonished. Genzo whistled in astonishment.

-I told you. It seems he only lives to play video games.

-Then he'd be an _otaku_ -Genzo said automatically, looking at the TV screen.

-_Otaku_? Isn't that what _manga_ or _anime_ fans are called? -Herman asked.

-In fact, _otaku_ are people that are always in their house collecting manga, anime, playing role games or video games. It's something bad, if you think of it. It's here, and in other countries where the meaning is distorted.

-Genzo, you leave me more perplex every day -Herman said, confused.

-Kaltz, I'm afraid I agree with you -Karl said, with the same expression that the Japanese keeper's best friend had.

Genzo shrugged, and was about to leave of there, but a cold voice that said his name stopped him.

-Akuji-san… _Konnichiha_.

-Hello, Wakabayashi. I didn't think of seeing you again.

-Er, yeah… I came with a friend.

-I can see it clearly.

-Hey, wait a sec, wait a sec, would you mind introducing us to him? -Herman said. -Excuse Genzo. He's sometimes a bit of an idiot. I'm Herman Kaltz, his best friend. And he's Karl Heinz Schneider.

Karl had tried to leave too, but stayed where he was, paralyzed, when Kaltz said his name.

-Pleased to meet you.

-Er, yeah, ditto.

-I know you… You're players from the Hamburg's juvenile team.

-Yeah, you're right. Genzo is our best goalkeeper, I'm a midfielder, and Karl's our ace scorer and best forward.

-Uh-huh. Any of you wants to play?

-No thanks. We already saw you're the King of Video Games -Genzo said.

-You're not going to accept the challenge? Are you chickens or what?

That immediately angered Genzo and Karl.

-I'd accept the challenge if I knew how to play -the unpredictable Japanese keeper answered.

-I accept the challenge -Schneider said, his cold blue eyes twinkling.

Of course, immediately the rumor that Akuji Tooru, the feared King of Video Games had challenged somebody, more specifically the soccer fans' idol: the 'Kaiser' Karl Heinz Schneider, ran around the video arcade. Once the rumor had circulated, everyone in the video arcade stood around Tooru and Karl.

-Make your bets! Make your bets! Who roots for the champion defender, Akuji Tooru? I already received here five Euros… That's a lot, kid -Herman couldn't help take the chance.

-Herman! -Genzo exclaimed, between annoyed and amused.

-Somebody bet for the great Karl Heinz Schneider? Nobody bets?

-Herman! -Genzo and Karl exclaimed harder, already angry.

-Hey, hey, it was a joke -the guy responded, returning the five Euros he had received.

-It was a terrible joke -Genzo blurted, annoyed.

And the match began. Karl was really having a very hard time to avoid Tooru scoring a goal. He, on the other hand, was as concentrated as before, without wasting a single movement, Unfortunately, Tooru's first goal arrived too soon, and in fact he was playing with the weakest team in the game. Karl was totally helpless before the college student's unique ability.

-I won -Tooru said at the end of the first half. Twenty goals, and Karl couldn't do a single thing.

Genzo and Kaltz were more than amazed. Was somebody able to beat that ice-cold young man?

-I already see _Iceman_ destroyed a beginner again. No one will ever be able to beat him, ever –they heard a university student say. Immediately they took a shocked Karl out of there. Once out of the establishment, Karl found his voice again.

-That man's the devil -he said finally.

-Why do you say it?

-It can't be that even with the weakest team he scored so many goals. I couldn't do absolutely anything.

-You see, you said it. Akuji is unbeatable -Genzo said, between considerate and resigned. He checked the time out of sheer curiosity, and immediately began to run home: it was already lunchtime already.

-What got into him? -Schneider said, surprised.

-Lunchtime got him -Kaltz said. -Well, see you later, and don't let this get the best of you.

-Hey! I'm not a bad loser.

-Yeah, sure -and Kaltz left, knowing what could happen to him if he stayed just once more instant.

-I don't know what makes me madder: not being able to beat Genzo yet, or Kaltz's jokes -and Karl went to his house, hands in his pockets.

On the other hand, in Paris, Taro was in his room, drawing without worries, when Ichiro told him to go downstairs.

-Something the matter, Dad?

-Yes; it's lunchtime.

Taro went downstairs peacefully, and sat down to have lunch with his father. Both of them ate in silence, without a doubt thinking of several things each one, but Ichiro was the one who broke the silence.

-Son, you've been acting strange for some days.

-It's just exhaustion, Dad. Don't worry.

-It's not that. Last time you arrived with Azumi, I noticed you were in a bad mood.

-Ah, we simply had an argument. It's not important; we already talked of it and we're on good terms.

-You don't trick me. Ever since you met that boy you spoke to me about you've been sulky.

-Then you should remember I said I had a bad premonition about that boy, Dad -Taro said, looking at his dish.

-But, why?

-I don't know. I've had a bad feeling about him from the first moment I saw him, and my instinct tells me to stay away from him. However, Azumi's always telling me I'm being unfair with him.

-I doubt that.

-Thanks for believing in me, Dad, but I'm afraid of something else. I'm afraid Azumi fell in love with him, and something tells me I can't let that happen.

Ichiro began to laugh when Taro said that.

-And that something is that you like her, Taro?

-No, dad -and Taro's face showed his seriousness. –Azumi is my friend and nothing else.

A while later, Taro decided to take a walk, to relieve the after-lunch drowsiness and the conversation's tension. He met with some of his soccer team partners, but later, near the park's fountain he saw Azumi, who seemed to be waiting for somebody.

"Will my powers work at a distance?" -the boy wondered, worried by his friend. However, he wasn't able to read Azumi's mind. He decided to run to a dark alley and turned into a fly. He flew around, approaching Azumi without bothering her. He landed on the fountain, avoiding the falling water, and saw with fear that Wataru was around.

-Hi, Wataru! -Azumi said, greeting him.

-Oh, hi, Azumi-chan. How are you? –asked the handicapped lad kindly.

-Well… -and both of them sat down near the fountain. They talked normal things in the beginning, but Taro could notice that both of them were quite nervous. However, he couldn't continue observing, since a dragonfly began to chase him. Quite afraid, he became one too and returned to his place. He probably missed something important, because he noticed that Azumi was red.

-… well, me too, Wataru… To be honest, I don't know what to say.

-Then, what do you say?

Taro feared that moment. He didn't want to read Azumi's mind, he didn't want to find out what they had talked while he had tried to save his hide, but he didn't want his friend to be in danger.

-Yes, Wataru. I'd like to -the girl said, smiling.

However, in spite of all his hunches, Taro couldn't help but feel happiness, since his friend was quite glad. Wataru could be somebody full with bitterness, and even dangerous, but Azumi didn't want to think of it.

With mixed feelings, the dragonfly flew to the alley where he had hidden and took his original shape, probably scaring some alley cat.

He passed by the fountain where Azumi and Wataru were talking, already hand in hand. It was the girl who noticed Taro walking around and she greeted him with a smile.

-Ah, hi Azumi-san, hello, Osorezan-san -he said, trying to look surprised. -How are you?

-Fine, thank you -the young handicapped lad answered kindly. –What a coincidence that you were passing by.

-Well, yes. Although I guess it's not a sin to walk around the park and meet a couple of my friends.

-Well… -Azumi said, looking everywhere but at her friend's eyes. -We want you to be the first one to know.

-What do you want me to know?

-Wataru and I aren't friends anymore.

-You mean…

-He asked me to be his girlfriend.

It wasn't a splash of cold water for Taro, but he tried to look surprised.

-Congrats -he said with a lot of effort. It didn't hurt him, and he wasn't at all jealous, but his instinct was blaring red alert. –I hope you're happy together.

And he left, leaving Azumi confused and Wataru in seventh heaven.

When he arrived home, Taro didn't feel bothered or angry. A strange calmness had taken possession of him. Better said, it was the sort of bleak tolerance we love to call resignation. Although he had tried to protect his friend, he could no longer do anything, and it wasn't because he was in love. He had always protected every friendship he had made along his almost sixteen years in this world.

-Well, I tried to protect Azumi as much as I could, but it's out of my hands now. I hope she's happy with Wataru, if that's what she wants.

His father asked him what happened when Taro arrived, and he explained it in a few words, obviously omitting certain parts. He went to his room immediately and turned on his stereo system. Before leaving to Europe, he had gotten CD had gotten with several J-POP songs, his stereo was on Random. Just in that moment a quite romantic song which Taro hadn't paid much attention began to play: _Love You_ by Hiro.

-Gee, it seems that today everything is agreeing Azumi. And now that I think of it, maybe I'm a bit envious of her, since now she haves someone…

And maybe inspired by the moment, or by the music, he took out his drawing tools, and for some strange reason, he began to draw a _manga_ sketch. However, he only was the author, because when he finished the sketch, he realized he had drawn Tsubasa and Sanae's story.

-More romantic… At this rate I'll end up being author of a _shojo manga_.

While all this happened in Europe, in Japan things hadn't happened as one could think. Tsubasa, in spite of the advice his friends gave him and his good intentions, didn't dare to look for Sanae to confess his feelings. The punch Genzo had given him had left his face a little swollen, and Natsuko asked him what had happened. However, Tsubasa didn't tell her the truth this time.

-I hit myself accidentally, mom. Don't worry.

-It seems to hurt you a lot.

-It did before. Now it's only a bit swollen.

Natsuko acted as if she believed him. She knew that lately he had trouble –lots of trouble, she didn't want to cause any more troubles for her son.

-By the way, thanks for washing dishes, Tsubasa.

-It's nothing, mom. After all, I have to help one way or another.

-Well, I'm glad to agree with you on that one.

Tsubasa and Natsuko laughed thanks to that comment.

-Son, answer me something… What are you going to do about Sanae? -Natsuko asked, more concerned than innocent.

-Mom, that's something that I know what to do, but I can't do it.

-Why?

-'Cause I don't feel I'm able to tell Sanae I'm head over heels for her.


	19. A Long Awaited Confession

Chapter XIX: A Very Waited Confession

Weekend passed, and once again school called. The days weren't so cold already, and it felt better to not use the uniform's jacket, in the boys' case, or to use short sleeves, in the girls' case. Tsubasa woke up peacefully, thinking of the soccer training, and what would he do later. He changed clothes, got his book bag ready and went downstairs. However, Natsuko was still asleep.

-Oh, well, I'll make breakfast for a change -the boy told himself. He prepared some tea, and put some bread in a basket.

-Good morning, honey –said Natsuko, Still sleepy, going downstairs.

-Good morning, mom. Did you sleep well?

-I did, although last night I dreamt of your dad.

-And why do you say _although_?

-Because if I could remember the dream, it would have been better. I only remember I dreamt of him.

Tsubasa smiled with that comment. Something told him that that day wouldn't be a good or a bad day, but it would be a decisive day. He sat down to the table, and took a sip of his tea, but he had forgotten to add sugar to it.

-Oh, man… I forgot the sugar.

-Well, add it before it goes cold.

Breakfast passed in the Ozora house, and a while later Tsubasa went to the Junior High with the ball at his feet, whistling a song he liked and up to that moment, without a single worry in his mind.

Meanwhile, Sanae had woken up somewhat downcast. Although she had slept well, she felt depressed. She opened the curtains of her room, and although it was a beautiful, clear-skied morning, she didn't cheer up. She changed clothes and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her mother asked her what was wrong.

-It's nothing, mom. I just don't feel well.

-You're not sick, are you?

-No. I'm just down in the dumps.

-Oh, well. Here you have -Mrs. Nakasawa said, serving some scrambled eggs to her daughter. However, the girl wasn't hungry.

-Sanae, if you don't eat something, you'll faint.

-I am not hungry, mom. Believe me -and Sanae went to her room for her books. A little later she was walking towards the Junior High, when she met with Kanda.

-Hi, Sanae… What happened?

-Oh, nothing, Kanda. I simply got up on the wrong side of the bed.

-Then think everything with the right side of your mind.

That comment was able to make Sanae smile, and she needed it.

-I'll try to, Kanda. Thanks for cheering me up.

-What are friends for, huh?

-Yeah… I guess.

A while later, Tsubasa, Sanae and the others were in class, reading a book. However there was somebody that wasn't completely concentrated. Tsubasa was very distracted as he was thinking how he'd confess his feelings to Sanae, and he didn't realize he had read the same line three times.

-Hey, Tsubasa-kun… Tsubasa-kun -Ishizaki said, trying to take the lad out of his reverie without scaring him, but seemingly that was impossible.

"This guy didn't sleep well, or he's on cloud nine because of Sanae. He's completely lost…"

-Excuse me, sir, I need to go to the bathroom -Ishizaki said finally, aloud and standing up. Everyone turned to see Ishizaki, including Tsubasa, who blinked for an instant and went back to reality.

-Hurry then, Ishizaki -the teacher said without stooping to read his book. After the boy left, everyone returned to their readings, but this time Tsubasa did concentrate. Meanwhile, Ishizaki went to the bathroom, and splashed his face with water, since he had been getting drowsy.

-No doubt. I have to make my title of Tsubasa's first friend have some worth today, because this guy's a zombie today.

He was going back to the classroom, but immediately a strong chill ran thru his spine. He ran to the patio, where he felt that presence.

-C'mon, show yourself once and for all! -Ishizaki said, beginning to form the barrier.

-I already see I don't have more choice than fight with you… -said a voice Ishizaki didn't recognize in the beginning.

In front of him an Archangel he didn't know appeared. Unlike the Archangel of the Darkness, or any other Archangel, this one was more striking, more terrifying. He had a black whip in his hand, the other hand was casually on his hip, and had a dark and defiant look.

-I don't know you… -but immediately a chill ran down Ryou's spine again. –Wait a sec… If I don't know you, it means that…

-Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Archangel of Chaos.

Ishizaki was totally paralyzed when he heard that. His legs didn't react. He was truly terrified, and the worst was that he was alone against the most powerful Black Archangel.

-You can't move? Then allow me to make the first movement -and as quick as the wind the Archangel of Chaos attacked Ishizaki, sending him immediately to the floor. However, Ryou was able to get up and make his wings and his Axe appear.

-Much better… -and the Archangel attacked again but Ryou stopped the whip with his axe.

-Don't eve think I'll give up.

-Couldn't expect less from you -and the battle between both Archangels continued. Although for obvious reasons the Archangel of the Earth had a great disadvantage.

"If miracles exist, may one happen, please…" -Ryou thought, resisting as much as he could the Black Archangel's ferocious attack. However, miracles don't happen twice, and nobody appeared to help him.

Meantime, in the classroom, Tsubasa was worried, since Ryou hadn't come back. He waited longingly the recess bell, but time seemed to stretch out like a rubber band. However, rubber bands tend to break, and the bell rang. Immediately Tsubasa ran to the boy's bathrooms, but Ryou wasn't there.

"Where is he? He couldn't have taken so much time."

-Tsubasa-kun, over here! -Sanae exclaimed, running downstairs and going to the schoolyard. Tsubasa hesitated, but immediately went to the yard, where Ryou's barrier was beginning to vanish.

However, nobody noticed what happened. Tsubasa formed his own barrier and ran to help his friend, who was about to call it quits.

-Shout of the Gods! -and at least the attack was able to avoid the _coup de grace_.

-At last I meet you, _Kami no Tsukai_. You're the one I want to fight.

-What did you say? -Tsubasa said, as he helped his friend to stand up.

-Tsubasa-kun, be very careful… He's the Archangel of Chaos… -Ishizaki murmured, exhausted. His friend listened to him, his eyes fixed on the black-winged being

-Take a break, pal. You had a very long fight… -and without realizing, the white suit appeared on the young and furious soccer player.

-Now we're face to face -the Archangel of Chaos said, and another ferocious battle began.

If a battle against an Archangel like that of the Darkness was exhausting, this wasn't easier by any means. The Archangel of the Chaos was by far the most powerful of the Black Archangels, and didn't even sweat to prove it.

-Shout of the Gods!

-Beginning of the Ages!

In spite of his rival's power, Tsubasa wouldn't give up so easily. However, just as had happened with Taro and the Archangel of Darkness, the Archangel of Chaos sent his Beginning of the Ages toward Ishizaki. But the Messenger of the Gods thought quickly.

-Celestial Protection! –he pointed at his friend with his hand and immediately a screen of light protected him. At least his friend would be safe.

-Excellent move, _Tsukai_, but you should put more attention to what happens to you -the Archangel of Chaos said, as he had avoided the Shut of the Gods in the last moment and had caught Tsubasa by the neck with his whip. And the worst was that the guy hadn't realized it.

Tsubasa was choking, and he didn't know what to do. Everything was going black, and it couldn't finish this way. It couldn't! However…

-Fury of the Earth! –Ishizaki's attack hit the Archangel of Chaos, and at last Tsubasa was free from the whip. He liberated all the power of his sword, and attacked the Archangel of Chaos, at last injuring him.

-It's the first time someone is able to hurt me… Congratulations, _Kami no Tsukai_, but I assure you it won't happen again. See you in the next encounter, which I hope it's the last one -and the Archangel of Chaos disappeared.

-I hope it's not… -and Tsubasa flew towards Ryou. -You saved my life, pal.

-Heh, it was the least I could do. You saved me when I was about to die, and I couldn't stand owing it to you. By the way, make your uniform appear; you have the Messenger's suit on.

-Oh, I… I didn't realize when it happened.

-Well, do what I told you.

Tsubasa went back to normal, and after he and Ishizaki healed, he made the barrier disappear. As soon it happened, Sanae ran towards them.

-How are you? -she asked, quite worried.

-If it wasn't because we saved each other in the right moment, we'd be dead -Ishizaki said, smiling, but immediately Sanae hugged both boys.

-I was very worried. When I heard he was the Archangel of Chaos, I thought there was nothing left.

-Erm, Sanae… Let. You're embarrassing us and all the school's seeing it -Tsubasa said, extremely uncomfortable.

Immediately the girl let go, as the other students laughed. However, Tsubasa and Ishizaki, obviously smiling, used their powers to make everyone forget the embarrassing episode.

The day passed, and so did the soccer training. Tsubasa, already quite better from what happened in the morning, was walking home; he was thinking where could be Sanae, as she had left the training before anyone. The teenager walked with his 'friend' at his feet, thoughtful, until he saw the girl, selling her bracelets. Seemingly she was winning a lot of money, since her bracelets were about to run out.

-Sanae-chan…

-Ah, Tsubasa-kun. What are you doing here?

-Passed by.

-Ah, you passed by.

However, Tsubasa breathed deeply and joined up all the courage he could muster.

-I need to talk with you.

-Of what?

-It's _personal_.

-Later; I can't leave my customers waiting.

Tsubasa leaned back against the wall while Sanae sold the last bracelets. Finally, she counted the money she had won, and kept it in her book bag.

-Now we can speak. What's happening?

-You see, Kumi confessed her feelings to me last Friday, when we were in that disco, but I rejected her.

-And what's that got to do with me?

-Out of what I told you, Kumi told me to hurry up…

-About what? You're not making any sense.

-It does for me, Sanae. She told me to hurry up and tell the truth to the girl I have a monster-sized crush on, and that girl's you. I love you, Sanae.

Sanae thought she was dreaming. Although she already knew it, she couldn't help but feel how her heart exploded when she heard Tsubasa's confession.

-Tsubasa, I… I… Forgive me for being so cold with you in these days. I, I didn't believe you when you told me that the Archangel of Thunder had attacked you…

-That's ancient history.

Sanae's eyes brimmed with tears.

-Tsubasa, I always knew you only had eyes for soccer… But I always loved you, as much as you tell me that you love me… -and the girl rushed to the boy's arms, enjoying that moment.

-Sanae-chan… Sorry for not having been able to tell you this before. I was afraid of doing so, afraid of your rejection. Then… do you…?

However, he couldn't finish the sentence.

-Sanae, why?

Kanda was there, between terrified and furious.

-Kanda… What are you doing here?

-This creep made you cry again… Listen to me, Ozora. You don't deserve Sanae; she was behind you for too much time and you never paid any attention to her -the furious boxer exclaimed, punching Tsubasa's face.

The _Kami no Tsukai_ fell to the floor.

-No, Kanda, don't do it! -Sanae exclaimed, running toward Tsubasa.

-Don't get in this, Sanae! –he answered, pushing Sanae. She fell to the floor, and Tsubasa when seeing that… was angry as he had never been before.

-Don't you dare hurt Sanae… -and hit Kanda on the stomach with a powerful kick. -Don't you dare hurt the girl that I love, Kanda!

Sanae was extremely impressed when seeing Tsubasa fight with Kanda. She couldn't believe that Tsubasa, fight-hating Tsubasa, was defending her.

-Tsubasa-kun…

Finally Kanda and Tsubasa stopped their fight. Cursing in an undertone, the boxer left.

-Are you OK, Sanae-chan?

-Yeah. I only have a scrape.

-Let me see -and Tsubasa took Sanae's arm gently, observing the ugly scrape there was because Kanda. A soft breeze blew in that instant, and a shower of sakura petals flew in that instant, surrounding the couple. And if you squinted and concentrated, you could have sworn you could see a couple of white wings on the boy's back.

Mostly by the moment, and by what they felt, they showed what they felt with the purest and simplest sample of their love: their true first kiss.

-Do you want to see the city from above? -Tsubasa asked, extending his wings.

-Isn't it dangerous?

-I won't let you fall. Promise.

Sanae agreed quietly, got hold of Tsubasa, and he flew upwards. The sunset bathed everything with a beautiful golden light, and the flowering cherry trees seemed golden clouds on the floor.

-It's so beautiful… Tsubasa-kun, is this what you see when you fly?

-Actually, no, Sanae-chan. You know that I use my wings to fight for this planet and for the ones I love.

-So you mean that…?

-Yeah; this sunset is breathtaking.

Sanae did feel on seventh heaven now. However, in that instant she didn't want to think that the man she loved would have to fight very soon to death with the Black Archangels.

-Well, back to Terra Firma we go -and the _Kami no Tsukai_ went down softly. As soon as their feet were on the ground, Sanae let go of Tsubasa, smiling as sweetly as she could. They said goodbye normally and went home, full with happiness and with love flowing out of them like honey in a hive.

-Sanae, what happened to you? Your arms are scraped -the girl's father said.

-Don't worry, dad. I tripped and fell -the girl responded peacefully.

-Well, if you're so calm with that ugly scrape on your arms, then it doesn't hurt you, does it?

-No, it doesn't hurt. I'll go and clean my injuries -and the girl went to her room, cleaned the wounds, and she fell on her bed, happier than ever. She could not believe what she had lived that afternoon.

On the other hand, Tsubasa arrived at his house humming a melody.

-Someone's happier than the usual –Natsuko said, amused.

-Mom, tell me something.

-What?

-What did you feel when dad asked you to be his girlfriend?

Natsuko was surprised with that question, but she smiled.

-I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a dream.

-Well, how do you think I feel right now?

-For what I can see, I think that winning the National Soccer Tournament is nothing compared with what has happened to you.

-Bingo. I told Sanae about my feelings.

Tsubasa's mother was fixing dinner, and allowed the tablespoon she had in her hand to fall. No wonder son was so happy!

-Don't tell me… _Omedeto_, honey. But, are you officially a couple?

Tsubasa's face turned pale.

-Do you mean if I asked Sanae if she wanted to be…? -he asked, nervous. Natsuko agreed, and Tsubasa's face went whiter.

-I think… I… I forgot –was the only thing he managed to say before falling to the floor.

-Oh, son… -and Natsuko laughed.

On the other hand, in Tokyo, Hyuga, Ken and Takeshi were doing homework. Kojiro was visibly tired, and his friends believed he was sick, but in fact it was due to the frequent fights between him and the Archangel of Thunder, apart from the trainings and matches that played. They had won all the games, and that made the team have high spirits, but Hyuga was more and more somber.

-Hyuga-san, what's wrong?

-No, it's nothing, Takeshi. I'm just tired.

-You look so somber these days.

-I already told you; it's plain fatigue.

-How? The trainings have been a cinch, Kitadzume's not ill-treating you and the games have been easy as pie -Ken said, skeptical. That left Kojiro without knowing what to say.

-But keep in mind the big bunch of homework the teacher have given us. Don't even tell me you're not desperate with all that homework.

-Well, yeah but…

-Remembers how I am under pressure.

-Whatever -Ken said curtly, finishing the tense conversation. -Nonetheless, don't push yourself too much.

-Tell me something I don't know.

Later the three Saitama boys went to have dinner, visibly tired. Obviously they passed near Ikazuchi, who apparently had decided to ignore them… Or so it seemed.

-I wonder what's for dinner -Ken said, placing a hand on his flat stomach. In that moment his stomach roared, and of course, Hyuga and Takeshi tried very hard not to laugh while Ken was embarrassed.

-Well my sense of smell tells me it's… Pasta -said the youngest of the three.

-And Takeshi's nose rarely fails -Hyuga said, smiling O.O, while Ken was quiet and Takeshi thanked his friend and idol's compliment. They arrived at the cafeteria and got their portions. They began to eat peacefully, while they felt the looks of some girls that came also from other cities, although they didn't pay any attention to them.

A while later, they were in their room. Kojiro was doing abs, while Ken and Takeshi began their traditional argument about Takeshi's disastrous Spanish assignment.

-Oh, man, you're chaotic, Takeshi -Ken said, crossing out the mistakes with a quite chewed-up pencil.

-One hundred one, one hundred two, one hundred three…

-Well, sorry for not being as _good_ as _you_ in Spanish. I'm simply unable for it.

-One hundred seven, one hundred eight, one hundred nine…

-It's not that. You simply don't put any attention.

-One hundred thirteen, one hundred fourteen… -and because of the argument, Kojiro lost count. -Hey, why don't you argue in some other place? I lost count -he said, angry.

-Er, we're sorry, Hyuga-san… -said Takeshi.

-_We_? That sounds to me like a herd. You apologize, 'cause it's all your fault -Ken said, knocking Takeshi's head.


	20. The Messenger of the Shadows

Chapter XX: The Messenger of the Shades

Meanwhile, in another house in Shizuoka, quite far from Tsubasa's house, a boy was finishing his homework. His skin was very pale, contrasting with his charcoal eyes and hair. He didn't seem older than his twelve years of age, but he was very serious.

-Honey, come on down and have dinner -the boy's mother said.

-I'm not hungry…

-Please, come down.

-OK.

The boy went downstairs and sat down to the table. His mother served the food for him and his two brothers: one older, the other one younger, and the three were extremely similar.

-What's up, Kai? Bored again? -the older brother said.

-it's not that, Rui.

-Don't tell me it's your hunches again.

-Close, but no cigar.

-Then, what is it? –asked the younger brother, curious.

-I don't know, Yuu. I don't know.

-Definitively you're the family weirdo.

-Rui, please don't say those things –the boy's mother said.

-I know why I say it. Kai's the only one that foresees things, and when you least expect it… BANG! They happen. Besides, he's always with that idea of being in this world for something in mind.

-I'm only telling the truth -the one mentioned claimed, annoyed. Nobody believed him when he had premonitions, but they always, _always_ became real.

After having dinner, the boys went to take a bath together. It was a habit. Rui, fourteen years old, Kai, twelve and Yuu, age eight always went together to take a bath since the family had never had an excellent economic situation, and because it was of the few moments in that they could be gathered too.

-No doubt about it: Taking a bath is blissful -Rui said.

-You're right -Yuu responded, while he was applying a lot of soap on his arms. A while later, Rui had begun to lather Kai's back, when he noticed a strange mark on the boy's back.

-Kai, what is this? I've never seen this before.

-What do you mean?

-You have a black mark on your back, and it won't wash off.

-It can't be.

-Well, there it is. Don't think Mom's going to be pleased with this.

-What happened? -Yuu asked, looking at Kai's, and was astonished. A tribal had begun to appear on the boy's back.

-This is very strange…

But the strangest thing began in that instant: the mark of the tribal began to multiply and cover the boy's back completely. Rui, out of sheer extreme anxiety tried to remove the soap from Kai's back, but the water seemed to evaporate before touching the boy's skin.

-Kai… What's happening with you? You're burning like a bonfire!

That was the alarm sign for Shiro, who was in the temple meditating.

-The Messenger of the Shadows… I don't like this at all -immediately the white-cloaked being sent an urgent message to the Archangels and Sanae, although it didn't want the girl to be involved. But there wasn't time to lose. It knew that the other ones would take a long time, so the being in white turned into a moth and flew towards where it felt the Kage non Tsukai's presence. It arrived at the house where the boys were, and saw with horror that the tribal on Kai's back was about to cover it completely.

"May the tribal stop growing…" -Shiro pleaded in its tiny moth form, but seeing sadly that it didn't work. And suddenly an energy wave, much more powerful that the other ones flew and sent Shiro flying. The moth collided against the trunk of a tree, and was immobile for a while. When it recovered consciousness (not much later), it teleported to the temple, where everyone was.

-You called us, and you arrive late, Shiro. That's not nice -Ishizaki said, mocking.

-You'll stop making fun out of me and my misfortune when you know why I called all of you, including Sanae, who shouldn't be here.

-I know that, but you called me, and I have the key to find the last Archangel too.

-Whatever. Now we have to find the last Archangel as soon as possible.

-Tell us something we don't know, but it seems there's no clue of where he is -Genzo said, as he didn't seem to care that he didn't know Shiro.

-Or she -Taro added.

-That's why it's necessary to keep on searching; the Messenger of the Shadows woke up, and it's only a matter of minutes for the Black Archangels to realize it.

All were astonished with Shiro's terrible news.

-And what can we do then? -Genzo asked, alarmed.

-Use your common sense, Archangel of the Wind. We must find the Archangel of Love as soon as possible.

-But, where do we begin to look? –Taro said, his mind blank. The truth was that everyone except one of the present Archangels didn't have an idea of where to look for. However, the one who had the feeling of where could the last Archangel be stuck stubbornly to his hunch.

-I still think that the Archangel we're looking for is closer than what we think.

-What do you mean, Wakabayashi-kun? -Taro asked.

-Something tells me that maybe Sanae is who we're looking for. Not for nothing, remember that the Archangel of Darkness attacked her, thinking that maybe she was.

The other five boys and Shiro discussed that, thinking that the Archangel of the Wind was right.

-I don't think I'm the Archangel of Love -Sanae said.

-And why do you say it? -Hyuga said. –You can be or not be it. The chance of you being it is 50.

-Let me see… Ishizaki fell with the energy wave, Misaki-kun and Wakabayashi-kun dreamt of this and Tsubasa had a vision where you were attacked, Hyuga-kun. But I haven't had dreams, the energy waves just pass by me, and Tsubasa hasn't had visions where I'm attacked. Besides, although I have the key to find the last Archangel, nothing guarantees that maybe I _am_ the Archangel of Love.

Sanae was right in what she had said, but Genzo's stubbornness was legendary.

-However, there's something you don't realize, Sanae -he defended. -If you notice well, all of us, the ones who are involved in this are very close to Tsubasa, as friends or as rivals.

-And besides, remember what my grandmother told me: one of the Archangels in each side is a woman, and it's the only place left -Tsubasa added.

-How is it that your grandmother told you that? -Shiro asked, with a tone of curiosity in its ethereal voice.

-Er, I…

-You don't have any choice. Tell us now, or you'll regret it -Kojiro said.

Tsubasa sighed, resigned and narrated them what his grandmother had told him. He was forced to break his family's tradition.

-… For this world's sake -and Tsubasa sighed.

Everyone but Sanae was astonished by the story that Tsubasa's family kept. However, Shiro was the most shocked once.

-Your ancestor name is Sara, that's what you say? –said the being in white, trembling.

-Yeah. Why?

-Before being what I am, my name was Karen, and my mother's name was Sara.

-Gee… Don't tell us you knew Tsubasa's ancestor –said Ishizaki, incapable of believing it.

-More than that… I was Sara, the first _Kami no Tsukai_'s wife's daughter.

Now everyone was confused, but Tsubasa was the most confused by all this.

-No wonder you were always scolding me.

-I wasn't scolding you; I say and I repeat I was teaching you. However, I didn't remember that part of my past.

-This is absurd. Now it happens that _in you past life_ you were Tsubasa's ancestor… And for what he told, you were a descendant of the first _Kami no Tsukai_. If all of this seemed absurd in the first place, now I'm sure this is all complete madness -Hyuga said.

-Don't worry, Hyuga; you're not the only one confused -Genzo said.

-In any case, that's not the point. The point's that we haven't found the last Archangel in our side, and the Messenger of the Shadows already woke up -Sanae said.

-We know that. However, Wakabayashi-kun's suspicions are the most accurate ones. Not for nothing he was the one who realized the pattern there is between us, and according to it, Not counting Mrs. Ozora, you are the girl closest to Tsubasa -Taro said. -Therefore we can't discard the possibility.

-But I already told you that it can't be me. The energy waves don't affect me, and I haven't had anything else like you did.

However, there wasn't any time left; as soon as Sanae finished talking, she felt a very strong presence.

-Just what I feared… He already found us -Shiro murmured.

-Excuse me, are you the White Archangels? -asked the voice of a boy about twelve years old.

-Why do you ask?

-My name is Kagei Kai, and my fate is to decide the fate of the Earth.

-Gee, you already know your fate… Interesting -Hyuga said, as he saw in that mysterious lad one of his younger brothers.

-But I don't know if I am someone in your side, or in the other one. I only know what my fate is.

And Ishizaki had an idea.

-Let's see… do you have any friends, I mean, _good_ friends?

-Not really.

-Do you like soccer?

-I like it, but I'm not very good at it

-Would you like to learn how to play soccer?

-Of course!

-Well, Kai-kun, welcome to our group of friends. Ah, by the way, my name is Ishizaki Ryou.

The other ones were confused by Ryou's crazy idea, but it was a good chance to avoid the Final Battle, or at least to slow it up.

-I'm Nakasawa Sanae. Pleased to meet you -the girl said, somewhat uncomfortable.

-Ozora Tsubasa.

-Hyuga Kojiro.

-Misaki Taro.

-Wakabayashi Genzo.

Everyone introduced itself out of sheer politeness, although they felt they were making a serious mistake.

-Pleased to meet you all… But, who are you? -Kai asked Shiro, who didn't know where to hide.

-I'm Shiro –it answered casually.

-Shiro? And which is your name?

-Shiro's a special being, Kai-kun. Its name's only Shiro –said Ishizaki, practical, and in a whisper… -Ignore Shiro. It's missing a few marbles.

-I heard you –the white-cloaked being answered, letting an energy wave fly and making Ishizaki collide comically against a column, causing everyone, including Kai, to laugh.

For some strange reason, Kai felt good between the beings of the light, although that wasn't his true fate.

A while later, Tsubasa, Sanae and Ishizaki took the sleeping boy back to his house, whose mark in the back seemed to vanish, while Hyuga, Misaki and Genzo returned to their respective residences and schools.

Obviously time hadn't passed, but at that time Kai should've been in bed, sleeping. Tsubasa and Ishizaki took him into his bedroom, and later Sanae, carried to the bedroom by Tsubasa, tucked the boy neatly between the blankets. After leaving the Kagei house (without no one realizing it), Ishizaki left to his house, while Tsubasa escorted Sanae to her house. However, in spite of what happened that afternoon, they walked normally, since they weren't still officially going out.

-Well, good night, Tsubasa-kun -Sanae said, as she was about to go into her house.

-Sanae, I… I forgot to ask you something.

-What is it? -the girl asked, hoping to hear the complete sentence.

-I, you… Do you want…?

-Yes…?

-Honey, are you going in or are you staying out? It's chilly outside -they heard Sanae's mother say, ruining the magic moment.

-We'll talk tomorrow, Tsubasa. See you.

-See you then -and disappointed by his shyness, Tsubasa began his walk back home. In a nearby house, someone was listening _Love You_ by Hiro, the same one Taro had heard before.

-…_I love you, I love you baby, tsuyoku kyuu to daite_… -the boy was humming. -What the…? That song's catchy.

However, it was the perfect one for him and Sanae -in fact when someone's in love, any romantic song is perfect.

However, as he was in the middle of his way home, a pain attack, much more powerful that any other one tortured him. However, he tried to concentrate and fight against that pain. On his knees, holding himself together, the _Kami no Tsukai_ fought to see what happened among the terrible pain. And he knew it immediately: The Black Archangels had noticed Kai.

"Help! help! Somebody kidnapped me!" –Kai's voice exclaimed in Tsubasa's mind.

-No, it can't be… Kai! -and extending his wings, Tsubasa flew towards where he felt the boy's presence. But luckily he wasn't the only one. He met in the air with Ryou and Kojiro, who had just teleported from Tokyo because of the plea for help.

-Did you hear the call? -Ishizaki asked. -I didn't only hear it, but I felt it. Now I think I know what you feel when those attacks get you, Tsubasa-kun.

-I passed by that too.

-Me three -Hyuga responded, hurrying up.

However, when they arrived to the place where Kai's presence was felt, they met with a horrible surprise.

The Black Archangels were there, with the Archangel of the Chaos's whip tying Kai up. All of then were ready to fight or die trying. Kai was much paler, without a doubt out of sheer shock, and gave a somewhat reproachful look at the boys.

-We were waiting for you -the most powerful Black Archangel said.

-Ah, really? Why?

-Because we're deciding this here and now.

Meanwhile, in Paris, Taro was out of the living room, trying to catch his breath after the attack he suffered. Azumi had taken him out of the classroom, scared.

-Misaki-kun, what happened to you?

-It's a long history.

-Tell me then. I'm worried for you.

-Don't get angry for what I'll tell you, but Wataru's involved in what I'll tell you.

Taro began to narrate all what had happened. The girl was surprised with what she listened. It couldn't be that her best friend, and her current boyfriend were in fact mortal enemies, and not because they wanted.

-…that's why I'm afraid it'll be a deadly battle. I told you that you should've not involved yourself too much with Wataru, because of the fate he and I have.

-And isn't there a way you can change that?

-No. He was aware of his fate ever since he was born.

-And you?

-Up to some time ago, I didn't even dream I was an Archangel. People say you can't escape your fate, and although I hate to believe that, I'm afraid it's true.

Azumi's eyes were already full of tears in that moment.

-Then, could you do me two favors?

-What is it, Azumi -san?

-Fight with all your spirit up to the very end, and tell Wataru that no matter what he is, if he is a good guy or a bad guy, I love him more than anyone in this world.

-I promise -and after hugging his friend, Misaki Taro disappeared.

In Hamburg, Genzo was taking his Biology exam when the attack got him.

-Genzo! What's wrong with you? Answer me, man! -Herman exclaimed when the lad fell to the floor, amid the terrible pain.

-Take me out… of here… -the keeper managed to say, before screaming and writhing in pain.

-_Herr Kaltz_, what's wrong? -the teacher asked, afraid.

-_Herr Wakabayashi_ is sick. I'm taking him out of here -and with a lot of exertion, the small and rude German was able to take his pal out of there.

When they were outside, the pain receded. Genzo gasped out of exhaustion, but he knew what he had to do.

-Herman, if you are my best friend, I ask you to keep a secret.

-Count on me.

Genzo, just his friend in France had done, told everything exactly as had happened, hoping that his friend was a good secret keeper.

When Genzo finished…

-It can't be that you're mixed in this whole matter. I simply can't believe it.

-Well, believe it, and I'd better go and do my job.

-Right now?

-If I don't go now, I'll never get there.

-Well, be careful.

-I promise, and mostly now that I know that one of my enemies is the King of Video Games.

And without saying anything more, the Archangels that had been discovered were ready to face their enemies.

But things didn't look easy at all. Five against five, and Kai seemed to have fallen under the influence of the Black Archangels. He was no longer terrified, and he had begun to grow in a vertiginous way, so much physically as in power, inside a black cocoon.

-I don't like this at all -Tsubasa murmured, gritting his teeth while he fought against the Archangel of Chaos. However, the being of black wings had the advantage.

-And you'll like it less when you know that the Messenger of the Shadows is about to wake up.

Tsubasa didn't answer to his enemy's comment. On the other hand, the Archangel of the Earth fought with the Archangel of Darkness; that of Fire faced the Thunder one, the Water Archangel fought with the Archangel of Hatred and that of the Wind was face to face with the Ice Archangel. And what they would do when the one who guided the shadows woke up?

-Tsubasa-kun! Guys! Don't give up! –they heard Sanae's voice say.

-Sanae, get out of here! It's too dangerous!

Sanae didn't move from place, while she viewed what happened. And Tsubasa hadn't been the only one that had realized that Sanae was there. The Archangel of Chaos did too, and sent an attack towards the girl. Although the talisman defended her, it surpassed its limit: the glass sphere shattered.

-No, the talisman… Now we'll never be able to know where the last Archangel is… -Sanae murmured. Obviously none of the Black Archangels would lose the opportunity to hit a weak point. The five Black Archangels attacked Sanae, but with what they didn't count was with Tsubasa standing in front of her and receiving the attacks with his body.


	21. The Archangel of Love Awakes

Chapter XXI: The Archangel of Love Awakes

-**_TSUBASA-KUN!_**

The shout sounded in five throats, and in another one as a weak whisper. The Black Archangels' five attacks hit Tsubasa squarely, and he fell unconscious. Sanae, paralyzed out of sheer terror, didn't know what to do, let alone what to think.

The White Archangels flew towards where their friend and leader was, out cold.

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, wake up! -Ishizaki tried to make his friend wake up. Hyuga's eyes were looking at nowhere, full of fear and fury, while Genzo tried to keep the control of himself and Misaki tried to calm down Sanae.

-Gee, they show us their back just because their little buddy there's out cold. How stupid -the Archangel of Thunder said, attacking Wakabayashi. I don't think it's necessary to say he attacked the wrong Archangel.

-You… how… dared you… -and like a hurricane, Wakabayashi fought furiously with the Archangel of Thunder, or as I suppose you know who it is, Rairyuu. On the other hand, Sanae, already back in this reality, told the other ones to fight, while she tried to wake Tsubasa up.

-But, who will protect you if they attack you?

-If I have die so the _Kami no Tsukai_ wakes up and saves us, then so be it.

Really afraid, the Archangels fought against their foes, but the Archangel of Chaos decided to attack who believed was the weakest link -the Archangel of the Earth, who in fact fought against the Archangel of Hatred.

-Tsubasa, please, wake up… please, open your eyes. We need you more than ever.

However, nobody realized that the _Kage no Tsukai_ wasn't growing anymore. The being that little Kai had become didn't continue growing, and the Archangel of Darkness realized it.

-Darn… Shi, the _Kage no Tsukai_!

-What?

-The Kage no Tsukai hasn't still woken up!

-Ah… Beginning of the Ages! -and using his attack as a diversion, the Archangel of Chaos moved towards where the dark cocoon in which the being that represented all the darkness of the world was. (Did you understand this last sentence? I barely could :P)

-What happened…? He's not receiving enough energy… we have to keep on winning time -and of course, he knew that the only way was attacking Sanae and the Messenger of the Gods, who still was unconscious.

Said and done, he flew whip in hand towards where the girl that tried to wake the _Kami no Tsukai_ up was. However, a powerful energy wave saved the girl.

-Although it's the girl's fault, don't even dare to think I'll let you win! –Shiro's voice shouted, and finally its cloak was gone. It was very thin, with a clearly androgynous outline, had an armor as white as snow, out of very long steel claws, and even with them, it was seizing a pair of _katanas_.

-Well, well, well, if it's none other than Shiro, the being whose karma is to guide the Archangels. I never thought of fighting with you.

-Don't act funny, Archangel of Chaos. Stop talking and start fighting!

Things were now luckily equal for the _Kami no Tsukai's_ allies, although none of the Messengers woke up. The first one didn't wake up because his development wasn't complete; the other one didn't wake up because of the strong blow he had received. And Sanae, the only one that didn't have a way of defending herself was beside Tsubasa, trying to wake him up unsuccessfully.

Ryou and Wataru were in a ferocious battle, but Taro knew that it was him the one that had to face the Archangel of Hatred.

-Ishizaki-kun… Get back! Marine Undertow! -the Archangel of Water exclaimed, while Ishizaki left and the attack hit the Archangel with the husky eyes.

-Ah… I already was itching to beat you once and for all for all, Archangel of Water -he said, standing up.

-Are you so blinded by your destination that you don't understand that there are people that love you? I know that in fact you don't want to destroy this world.

-And what do you know? I knew which my fate was from the very beginning: Kill you and ensure there's a new Genesis under the glorious cover of Darkness.

-I know more than what you believe, and Azumi does too.

-A-A-Azumi? –that left the Black Archangel confused.

-She asked me tell you something, and I'm only doing her a favor: She doesn't care if you are a good or a bad guy. She loves you more than anyone in this world, and I don't think you're able to destroy her, because after all… _she is your girlfriend_ .

The Black Archangels stopped for an instant, observing the one that had faced his fate and broken the oath of not getting involved with anyone.

-Wa, what that Archangel said can't be true -the Archangel of Darkness said, while she fought with Wakabayashi.

-You knew we couldn't involve ourselves with somebody that will die very soon! -the Archangel of Thunder exclaimed, as he now fought with Ishizaki.

-Traitor! -said the Archangel of Ice, whose rival in that instant was Kojiro.

-C'mon! I know you also hide a reason for which you still want to live in this world! And mine is the only girl that has accepted me as I am!

Seemingly a fight had begun between the Black Archangels. Those of our side decided to wait for them to have their mind in the battle again and went towards Sanae, Shiro and Tsubasa.

-Are you sure he's not dead? He hasn't woken up, and the five attacks were very powerful.

-Don't say those things, Hyuga! He's not dead; he can't die… he can't.

-Well, there's no guarantee of him being alive -Shiro said curtly, winning Sanae's hatred.

-I know Tsubasa is alive. He breathes and has a pulse, and I also know he can't die.

-How is it that you're so sure? -Taro said, wishing to share Sanae's hopefulness.

-Because I know it. In the bottom of my heart I know it.

And in that moment, Tsubasa woke up.

-Thank the heavens you woke up!

Everyone was glad of seeing their friend wake up. Tsubasa was somewhat faint, and the blow he had received still hurt him, but at least he was already awake.

-Rats, my clothes aren't looking good. Mom's gonna kill me -and the true clothing of the _Kami no Tsukai_ appeared. The other ones followed suit, and although the fact that they were missing the last Archangel hurt them, they looked grand in those suits.

-Now we're on the same ground, Black Archangels -Tsubasa said, already with all the power of his sword free and ready for the battle of his life. And it seemed that the Black Archangels had stopped arguing.

-This is what we wanted, and it seems that it'll be a matter of minutes for our leader to wake up and put an end to you.

-You'd wish -and with renewed strength, the White and Black Archangels got involved in a great battle. Meanwhile, Shiro stayed next to Sanae, since it knew it should protect her, and the talisman had broken.

-Shiro, do you think we'll win?

-To be honest, I don't think we'll make it if the Messenger of the Shadows wakes up and we don't find the Archangel of Love.

-But the Talisman's broken, and that was supposedly the key to find the last Archangel.

And that made something sound in Shiro's millenary mind.

"Of course… The key… it must be between the fragments of the talisman!"

-Sanae, do what I tell you. Look for all the fragments of the talisman. Maybe the answer is in one of the fragments.

-But it smashed into smithereens.

-Just do it! -Shiro urged her, as it looked intimidating with its swords in its bony hands.

Between the hard fights and the growing darkness surrounding the cocoon that had formed around Kai, Sanae looked for each and every piece of the shattered Talisman. And many times she was about to get hit by a deviated attack.

-Shiro, you'd help me more if you protected me from the deviated attacks! -the girl exclaimed, angry.

-If you say so… -and every time that an attack flew towards the girl, Shiro countered it with its attack.

However, Sanae couldn't avoid the attack of the Archangel of Chaos, since he knew she was Tsubasa's weak point. The attack made a bulls-eye on her, and the girl was only just conscious.

-**_SANAE!_**

This time the cry belonged to a single person. Tsubasa flew immediately towards the girl he loved. She had clutched with too much strength the crystal fragments when the attack hit her and her hand bled.

-Sanae, hold on…

-I'm trying, Tsubasa-kun, but you already know I'm not an Archangel.

In the meantime, Shiro and the others tried to stop the Black Archangels from attacking the couple.

-Beginning of the Ages!

-Heavenly Sentence!

-Black Fire!

-Fury of the Earth!

-Hatred Blast!

-Marine Undertow!

-High Voltage!

-Fire Storm!

-Frozen Blizzard!

-Hurricane Winds!

Everybody fought their hardest, so they hadn't realized that a tiny crack had begun to form in the cocoon that surrounded the _Kage no Tsukai_. Meanwhile, Tsubasa tried to stop Sanae from falling unconscious.

-Forgive me, Sanae.

-Why?

-For not being there all the time, for not having realized about your feelings before, for being such a coward…

-Coward in what?

-I forgot to ask you, and I wasn't able to at first, but if we survive all of this, I want… you to be my girlfriend.

And at the same time the crack in the bud enlarged, the glass fragments that were incrusted in the girl's hand began to shine. And suddenly, not only Tsubasa's _magatama_, but Ishizaki, Hyuga, Misaki and Wakabayashi's jewels began to shine rhythmically, as following Sanae's heartbeat. And in an explosion of exquisite pain, five beams of light flew towards the youth that was on the floor. Tsubasa was who suffered the most, but was used to it, and he saw how everything in Sanae was light. The bracelet had a beautiful golden stone, the _magatama_ shone with its own light, and some kind of pendant went out of her. Her clothes changed, but it didn't look like Tsubasa's suit, or like the other White Archangels', neither like the Black Archangels' armor. (Just like Belldandy's suit in Ah! Megami-sama) But the same wide sleeves were there, the golden armor following the girl's shape, the wings were whiter than those of any other one… And when she extended her hands, the glass fragments had not only disappeared, but the pendant became a powerful staff. Everything in her was brilliance, was beauty. Tsubasa was more than rapt as he saw that; if seeing Sanae under the rain had been beautiful for him, seeing how the girl he loved woke up as the most powerful Archangel was _sublime_.

-Tsubasa… I do. I'd love to be your girlfriend more than anything in this world –was the girl's answer, as she still had her eyes closed, and she opened them.

Immediately, the light she irradiated filled the others with energy, and stroke fear in the hearts of the Black Archangels. The Archangel of the Love had woken up.

-I knew it. I knew that was the one we were looking for -Genzo said, surprised. -I knew Sanae was the Archangel we were looking for.

-You're right. You never lost your hope, Wakabayashi-kun. Now we are complete -Taro said, feeling the warmth of the light in his skin.

Shiro was immobile out of pure astonishment. That youth it had rejected and tried to discourage from being involved, that girl who had been only an ally turned out to be the most powerful of the Archangels.

-I'll never reject someone again -it said, while Sanae stopped shining.

However, a crack in the air made the Black Archangels recover their strength.

-You know, you're not the only ones that are complete -the Archangel of Darkness said, seizing her scythe with more strength.

-This time, nothing, or nobody, not even you will be able to stop us, and we can assure you that -the Archangel of Ice added.

-How can you even say that? Only look at you. We're six… And you're missing one, God forbid he wakes up -Ishizaki said.

-That's what you think -said a voice, very different to what they had listened. The White Archangels looked around, confused.

-Who said that? And why? –Tsubasa said, sword in hand.

-I did -and nothing else was said, because everyone saw, some with fear and some with happiness that the _Kage no Tsukai_ had awaken.

It was exactly Tsubasa's opposite. His suit was black, with the same golden details, but he had a gelid air around him, and to finish off he seemed to have grown three years in less than a blink. Now the Final Battle had begun.

Sanae against Shinobu; Hyuga against Rairyuu; Taro against Wataru; Genzo against Tooru; Ishizaki against Jinko and Tsubasa against Kai. Each and every one fought with all their strength, obviously defending their causes. Shiro stayed there, as it knew that its fate depended on this battle.

-Shout of the Gods!

-Shout of the Shadows!

-Fury of the Earth!

-Black Fire!

-Fire Storm!

-High Voltage!

-Marine Undertow!

-Hatred Blast!

-Hurricane Winds!

-Frozen Blizzard!

-Heart's Call!

-Beginning of the Ages!

All the attacks had the same power, all of them were at the limit of their abilities, but the White Archangels had a stronger mentality, and much more desires of winning.

But the Black Archangels had the advantage that they were fighting at night, when their powers were superior.

-We can't lose… There are lots of people who love this life -Ishizaki murmured, believing that everything was lost.

-If we end up losing, I don't want to imagine that Genesis under the cover of Darkness… -Taro said, thinking of his friends.

-I can't lose this battle… I still have to defeat Tsubasa… This can't finish like this! -Hyuga murmured, gritting his teeth.

-If I want to make my dream come true, I have to beat them… -Genzo grunted, resisting the attack as much as he could.

-My dream became true, but I don't want it to end up so quickly… -Sanae said, without a doubt strengthened by her feelings.

-I can't lose. My friends, my family, Sanae… Each and every one of them counts on me. I can't lose! -and Tsubasa, wishing to win the battle more than anything, attacked Kai, who defended himself with his sword, identical to Tsubasa's.

Both Messengers fought furiously. The first one fought with great effort, the other one with a dark smile on his face. However, the Messenger of the Shadows was able to drive his sword into Tsubasa, who continued fighting in spite of his serious wound. And finally the _Kami no Tsukai_ was able to injure the _Kage no Tsukai_. However, Tsubasa's wound was much more serious.

In the meantime, Natsuko was at home, concerned.

-Tsubasa hasn't arrived… Where can he be? -she wondered, and the phone rang in that moment. Natsuko took the phone with trembling hands and answered. It was her mother-in-law.

-Tsubasa? No, he hasn't arrived, and I'm very worried, mother. What do you say? OK. I'll go there right now -and leaving a message written for her son if he arrived, Natsuko took the car keys and went to pick up Koudai's mother.

She was very nervous as she drove, so she tried not to think of the worst. As it was already late in the night, traffic was very sparse. She arrived, and Koudai's mother was already waiting for her.

-And Mr. Ozora? -Natsuko asked, apprehensive.

-He's sound asleep. Let's go now, Natsuko.

-Yes.

Both women went in the car and went to Natsuko, Koudai and Tsubasa's home.

-Natsuko, there's something I haven't told you before, and I regret it.

-You're talking about Tsubasa being the Messenger of the Gods?

-How do you know it? -the old woman asked, surprised.

-Tsubasa confessed it to me after I scared him by accident and somehow he made a poster fall without even touching it.

-It means that you know what's happening.

-Not that much… I wish I knew where he is right now.

-I'm afraid I know.

-Really? Where is he?

-I'm afraid he is fighting the battle of and for his life.

Meantime, in Paris, Azumi was out of the classroom, concerned. Her best friend, and the boy she fell in love with were fighting one against the other for the fate of the Earth… And she didn't know it up to now.

"Taro, Wataru… I don't want any of you to be hurt, but… I don't know what to do…"

-Miss Hayakawa, aren't you going to…? Where is Mr. Misaki? -the teacher that was dictating the class asked.

-I don't know, miss. After I took him out of the classroom he ran away. I don't know why.

-Anyway, it'd be better for you to go into the classroom.

-Not now, miss. I don't feel well -Azumi said sheepishly.

The teacher shrugged and returned to the living room, while Azumi decided to go to the school chapel.

"Maybe I'm not Catholic, but I believe that the only thing I can do is pray for my friends."

Meanwhile, Herman was in the classroom finishing its exam, worried for Genzo. What his best friend had told him didn't want to get out of his head. When the recess bell sounded at last, the lad stayed in his place, hoping that his friend made it safe and sound.

"Genzo, I trust you, pal. Everybody counts on you, although no one knows it. You can't lose. You can't lose for the sake of this world!"

Meantime, Natsuko and Tsubasa's grandmother left the car in the house's garage and ran towards where the old woman supposed her grandson should be. Grandma Ozora thought of the story she had been told as a little girl. She'd see the same battle as her ancestor, Sara, but in this case, it was her grandson the one that fought. And without realizing, her eyes filled with tears.

-Mother, what happened?

-Well,… To think I'll see what my ancestor say in her time, to think that my grandson is the one who must save us all makes me want to cry. I don't want him to die.

-He won't die -said a voice that the grandmother had only heard once.

-Who said that? -the two women asked.

-I, who at first was a nameless messenger of the heavens, who later was Karen, daughter of Sara and of the first Messenger of the Gods, who now is a soul condemned to guide the White Archangels towards their mission.

-You mean you are…?

-I am known as Shiro, the Guide… And I know that this time the _Kami no Tsukai_, whose name means Heaven's Wings won't die because he is determined to win.


	22. The End

XXII chapter: The End

The battle continued in spite of everything. The White Archangels, the Black Archangels and the Messengers fought, but those that wanted to save the Earth were more injured than those who wished to destroy the world. However, the White Archangels were the ones who wished to win more than anyone.

Natsuko and Grandma Ozora were witnesses to it, not counting Shiro. The saw how none of the Archangels, Black or White were about to give up, but unfortunately they saw how the White Archangels fell to the floor, exhausted, and the Black Archangels continued attacking, but Shiro formed a protection barrier as quick as it could.

-Don't give up! You can't lose! -Natsuko ran toward her son, while the old lady stayed in her place.

-Mom, this is too dangerous… -the boy murmured, exhausted.

-Don't give up, honey. I know that you will win.

-I can't fight anymore

-Don't surrender, my boy… I know you can win -the grandmother said, while Shiro observed its 'descendants.'

-Grandma… Forgive me; I failed you.

-You haven't failed me. You won't beat the Shadows if you stay on the floor, you know.

-Ma'am, it is very dangerous to be here. The Black Archangels could kill you -Hyuga said, trying to get up.

-Did you give up already?

-Of course not, but we don't know what to do! -Genzo exclaimed, trying to get up.

And of course, Shiro knew it should give them the last instruction.

-The Star of the Gods. You must do the Star of the Gods -it murmured finally, while its energy was drained.

-What is that? -Sanae asked.

-It's the most powerful attack you have. But there is a great risk.

-We will take any risk for the Earth's sake -Ishizaki said.

-You could die if you use the Star of the Gods. And it's very probable… -Shiro was to the limit of its energy. –That the Black Archangels know how to counter it.

And Shiro fell to the floor, exhausted. Natsuko hurried to take androgynous out of there, while the other ones rose.

-Let's do it -Tsubasa said finally. –It's our last option.

-Aren't you afraid of dying? -Taro asked.

-Are you afraid, buddy?

-No.

-Then, let's do it. If we die, it'll be for this planet and its inhabitants' sake. Shiro, do we have to do?

-Concentrate… And you'll know the rest once you are in focus.

Tsubasa observed each one of the Archangels, who nodded affirmatively. The six rose in the air, concentrating on the Star of the Gods. Of course, the Black Archangels didn't lounge.

-They plan to use the Star of the Gods… They won't be able to conquer us this time -said the _Kage no Tsukai_, rising. -Who is willing to hive its life for the New Genesis?

The five black-winged beings were more than willing, and they also rose in the air.

-Haures, Demon of the Darkness, I call you!

-Thor, the Northern Thunder, I call you!

-Moloch, Beast of Ice, I call you!

-Eris, Goddess of Discord, I call you!

-Chaos, Origin of the Universe, I call you!

-Charon, Boatman of the Shadows, I call you!

The Black Archangels, with their weapons, traced a six-pointed star, concentrating all their power. And at the same time…

-Gaia, Great Mother Earth, I call you!

-Poseidon, God of the Seas, I call you!

-Salamandra, Spirit of the Flame, I call you!

-Aeoleus, Master of the Winds, I call you!

-Bastet, Faithful Guardian of Love, I call you!

-Amaterasu, Incarnation of the Sun and the Light, I call you!

The White Archangels were able to form the last attack… Pleading to the heavens to win.

Natsuko, Grandmother Ozora and Shiro, who was in its last moments, saw how the two attacks collided, causing such a brilliant splendor that lit up the Shizuoka sky, almost making it bright as day for a moment. None of the two sides surrendered, but Tsubasa knew there was something that only he could do.

-Continue with the attack. I have to defeat the _Kage no Tsukai_.

-But we can't do it without you -Sanae said, doing her best effort. -The Star won't be complete.

-It'll be, my love -and Tsubasa flew towards Kai. As soon as he saw his enemy, the Messenger of the Shadows abandoned his place, willing to end everything once and for all.

-This time there is no escape, Messenger of the Gods.

-I know it. But I think we don't need to do this. I don't know why we have to fight so absurdly.

-It's our fate. You die and the New Genesis, under the infinite and glorious cover of the darkness arrives…

-Or you die and the world continues as it is. But, wouldn't you like you mother and your family to be alive?

-death is their fate.

Tsubasa didn't stop trying to make Kai see his mistake, while both fought.

-Open you eyes! There are too many people that love this world and want to live happily. Or do you only care about darkness?

-Fate can't change. The New Genesis must happen and the world will be born again. Fate is constant and unalterable.

-It's not. Fate may be foretold… But only each and every one of us _can make it happen_!

And just in that instant Tsubasa felt how his sword pierced Kai's ribs, along with a terrible pain on his side. The two swords had pierced the same place in both Messengers.

-Give up, _Kami non Tsukai_. The New Genesis will make the darkness cover the Earth.

-I won't give in. My friends, my family and the girl I love… Everyone counts on me.

-Don't you understand it? You're going to die.

-I won't die. And you won't die either. I'm sure… I'm totally sure that the planet which I protect and love will continue in its current condition, with problems and everything, without any of us dying -Tsubasa answered, with the trusting, valiant look he always had in the soccer field and in his life. He concentrated his power, and pleading for the fight to end, he shone as bright as the sun. –**_Because this is the fate and the path I've chosen_**.

A magnificent explosion followed that light; the Star of the Gods, and the Star of the Shadows exploded, making both Black and White Archangels fall to the floor, without any more energies.

-No… they didn't lose, right? -Natsuko said, holding back tears as she saw how her son's friends fell to the floor… and her son didn't.

-I hope he didn't, Natsuko.

However, the powerful light didn't cease. None of the Messengers had fallen to the floor. The brilliant light vanished, and Tsubasa, still very injured, went down with the unconscious _Kage no Tsukai_ in his arms.

The White Archangels, relieved to see their friend alive, tried to get up, but weren't able to. The Black Archangels couldn't believe their eyes. Their leader hadn't died… Because the Messenger of the Gods didn't want to complete his fate.

"**Each and every person in the world decides his or her fate. Nobody can decide for you…**" -and once again that mysterious light left Tsubasa. For some strange reason, out of the Black Archangels and the Messenger of the Shades went a black aura, which vanished as the morning fog. Immediately Jinko, Wataru, Tooru, Rairyuu, Shinobu and little Kai went back to normal.

-What happened…? My head -the friendless girl said, as she wasn't able to see well without her glasses.

-It's over. The Final Battle's over -Natsuko said.

-In the end, the light won -Wataru said. He couldn't move.

-And the best thing is that nobody died -Taro said.

-I wouldn't be so sure -Sanae said, turning to see Shiro. Everyone did the same, and saw that the white being was on the floor, dying. Tsubasa ran towards Shiro, followed by Natsuko and his grandmother.

-Shiro… My fate is done…

-You said it yourself; every person decides his or her future… -and Shiro coughed out blood; its end was near.

-But… I remember that you forced me to become what I am.

-What I told you then was true… Accepting your fate is one thing; completing it is totally different…

-Shiro -Grandma Ozora said. –Were you really one of my ancestors?

-Yes…I was… And I hope to rest at last…-Shiro coughed blood again.

-We'll never forget you, Shiro –said Ishizaki.

-It doesn't care if you want to remember me or not…I only served…my sentence…

-Don't talk.

-It doesn't matter… I only hope that you become stronger and wiser every day, Ozora Tsubasa, and all of you… -and with its final breath, smiling, Shiro began to disappear.

It was a sad moment. The White Archangels, and who had been until that moment the Black Archangels couldn't help but cry Shiro's death.

-Rest in peace -Tsubasa said finally, before falling to the floor, unconscious.

-Tsubasa!

-He had forgotten his injuries…

-Guys, let's do something about it -Sanae said to her partners. -Maybe we're tapped, but we have to do one last effort for Tsubasa.

-Right -and Ryou, Kojiro, Genzo, Taro and Sanae concentrated their power. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cure the Messenger of the God's critical injuries.

The others observed that, without knowing what to do… Or at least that happened to most of the others.

Finally Tsubasa recovered from his wounds and woke up.

-I know it's not much what I can do for you, but I wish for you not to be our enemies, but our friends. Well be able this way to continue living in this world as normally as ever… Don't you think?

-But… Jinko, the kid and I live here, but, how will Rairyuu, Tooru and Wataru return to where they live? After all, we have no powers now -Shinobu said.

-We'll do something about it. Do you agree?

-All's fine by us… -and Shinobu and Tsubasa shook hands, since Kai was fast asleep.

Taro and Wataru, Kojiro and Rairyuu, and Genzo and Tooru disappeared in that instant. Jinko began to leave on her own, but Shinobu stopped her.

-Wait. I know you're heartbroken, Jinko… And knowing you, you need to open your heart.

-What do you mean?

-We don't have powers now, but I knew that you slipped away to see Tsubasa asleep because you had fallen in love with him.

-And?

-Well, I think each and every one of us had a reason to keep this planet alive as it is.

-Ah, really? Which was your reason?

-My reason? Easy; it's music. When I first heard it, and since then it's been one of my great loves. I can't imagine a world without music.

-Heh, I suppose I have a reason too… But, and the other ones?

-I guess they have their reasons too. Wataru has his girlfriend, Tooru has video games, and Rairyuu…

Why do you stop?

-Because I don't imagine what could've bee his reason.

-I know it -Jinko said, very sure.

-Which is it, then?

-Well, you remember that he was always joking with me so I went out with him?

-Yeah…

-I was Ikazuchi's reason; he has a crush on me.

Meantime, the other ones went to their houses, although Tsubasa left Kai in his house again. Natsuko and Grandmother Ozora were already at home, exhausted when he returned.

-It's over now… -Natsuko said, relieved.

-So it seems.

-I don't know -Tsubasa said. –I have the hunch this hasn't finished.

-Why?

-Life goes on. That's why.

-I'm surprised. You've grown up a lot, honey -Natsuko said.

-Yeah, I guess…

-What your mother says is true. You have become a real man.

-Weren't you the one who always called me _your boy_?

-Well, mothers and grandmothers always have the bad habit to see children and grandchildren like children, although they are already grown up.

-Even if they have a girlfriend?

Natsuko and Grandma looked at each other, lightly confused, while Tsubasa felt surer of himself.

-Well, I asked Sanae to be my girlfriend if we were able to survive this.

-And since you did and won…

-Then you were able to get the courage you needed to ask her to be your girlfriend. Congratulations -both ladies said, hugging the lad, who from being a boy obsessed with soccer, had become a more mature and stronger boy, without leaving his love for the most popular sport in the world.

Dawn came, and with it the Archangels (except Taro and Genzo ;D). Tsubasa woke up on time in spite of the time he stayed up in the night. He changed clothes, went downstairs and made his breakfast, since his mother and grandmother were sleeping. A while later he went to the Junior High, feeling different.

"To be honest, it'll be very strange to not fight with the Black Archangels again… But it's better this way. I love to know that I'm not risking my life again. It's time to be the old Ozora Tsubasa again, a soccer player whose dream is to win the World Cup…Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never be the same guy again. I'm a soccer player whose dream is to win the World Cup and knows that only he can choose his fate… and is able to turn into a cat, read minds, make things disappear, teleport…"

And he passed by the alley where everything had begun. A gray, fat rat passed by, but the phenomenon that used to happen when Shiro was there didn't happen. He had forgotten for an instant that Shiro had died.

"I believe I'll miss Shiro in spite of its scolding. It guided us well although it only gave a clear answer once."

He continued walking, and met with Jinko, who had changed too. She was no longer completely depressed and walked with her head straight.

-Hi, Imawano–san…

-Call me Jinko, Tsubasa-kun -she answered casually. -After all, we are friends, aren't we?

-Bingo. See you later.

-Sure. Will go to Vitalis next Friday? Shinobu will work there again.

-I'll try to.

-And don't forget to bring your girlfriend.

-How do you…?

-I'm not deaf. I heard you clearly when you asked Nakasawa-san to be your girlfriend if you survived last night.

-Ah, OK -Tsubasa laughed, nervous. –See you later, Jinko.

-Later -and both of them went to their respective schools. Tsubasa arrived on time, but just for fun, he decided to turn into a cat and explore a little. However, as soon as he went up a cherry tree, he met with a beautiful white cat with a golden stain on its back.

-Meow?

-Meooow… -the cat answered immediately. -Good morning, Tsubasa-kun.

-Sanae! I didn't recognize you.

-It doesn't surprise me… I wanted to try out my powers, since now I know what I am.

-And what are you?

-I'm an Archangel.

-I think you forgot something -said another familiar voice, coming from a light gray rat with a _green_ stain on its fur. (Is that even possible?)

-Ishizaki-kun!

-Hi, guys. Sanae, did you forget that you're the Nankatsu soccer team's manager.

-I'll never forget that… and please transform in some other animal, or I will be forced to hunt you. Not for nothing, you're transformed into a rat.

-By the way, I met with Kai today -Sanae added.

-And how is he?

-Quite tired, but he's OK. He greeted me and went to his school.

-That's great… It means we didn't have to destroy anything in order to win.

-Better said, we freed Kai and the others from a horrible fate -Tsubasa said.

-That's deep and philosophical -Ishizaki said, astonished.

-Well, let's go to class.

A while later everyone went into the classroom. Kumi and Yukari were surprised to see that Tsubasa and Sanae weren't nervous anymore when they were near.

-What happened with you? You don't seem to be the same ones.

-You're never the same person every moment -Sanae said, muffling a yawn.

-You're right on that one, Sanae -Kumi said.

-Don't be surprised. You learn something new every day -Ryou said, scratching his back.

-Wow… That was deep, Ishizaki-kun -Yukari said, impressed.

-Nah… You want something deep? Ask the know-it-all -and Ishizaki pointed with the thumb towards Manabu, who sneezed. And the gang of friends laughed.

In Tokyo, Hyuga waited for recess to arrive. The other ones did too, since they wanted to play some soccer. Finally the bell rang, and the boys went to the field to play. However…

-What are you doing here? -Ken asked, angry when he saw Rairyuu there.

-I wonder if… If I can play with ya.

-And what makes you think we'll let you play? -Kazuki said.

-Well… I jus' wanted to apologize for my attitude towards ya before.

-C'mon, let Rairyuu play -Hyuga said.

-Hyuga-san? Since when are you in first name terms with _him_? -asked Takeshi, surprised.

-Let's say he saw the wrong in his ways and now he's changed.

Ken, Kazuki and Takeshi looked at each other, confused, but they decided to accept Rairyuu in the game, and I don't need to say that although he wasn't an expert, at least the boy with the blond streaks in his hair knew how to control the ball.

Meantime, in Paris, Azumi saw with great happiness that Taro and Wataru were back, but the last one took what would be the hardest decision of his life.

-Azumi-chan, I know we've just been a couple for a pair of says, but I think it's better for you to find another boy… somebody that can love you so much he would give up his life for you.

-But, Wataru…

-You know what I was, and although Misaki-kun told me you didn't care that I was an evil being, I'm just not the right boy for you.

-However, that's not an obstacle for you two being friends -Taro said, with his sweetest smile. –This is the best for all of us, isn't it, Wataru-kun?

-Well, yes.

-Hey, when did you begin to be in good terms?

-When this whole matter of the Earth's fate ended, Azumi-san. C'mon, let's get a soda at my home.

And the three teens left to Taro's house.

On the other hand, Herman had been waiting at Genzo's place, very worried. And finally he arrived with Tooru.

-_Hallo, Herman_.

-Hi, Genzo… Tooru?

-_Hallo_.

-What are you doing here?

-I know that wasn't a good beginning. But, do you want to learn how to be invincible in video games?

-I do.

-Me too...

-Well, see you tomorrow then… Since I believe that friends shouldn't be selfish with what they know.

And Herman and Tooru left to their houses.

Meantime, classes passed and it was called a day, just like the training. Tsubasa and Sanae were in the park, walking hand in hand.

-I'm glad this whole thing ended.

-Yeah. By the way, I met with Jinko today, and she invited us to Vitalis on Friday. Shinobu's going to present himself again

-Cool… But we should tell the others, right?

-Why not?

Both of them looked at each other's eyes, not needing any words. They didn't even need to read their minds.

"I' so glad we survived. Tsubasa-kun" -Sanae said without speaking; only looking at the boy she was in love with.

"Me too; at last I made true a dream greater than my dream of winning the World Cup."

-And which is that? -asked the girl aloud.

-To have you to my side. You're the one I love more than anything in this world, Sanae-chan.

-I say the same -Sanae said, resting her head on her beloved's shoulder.

And so, who was at first a soccer player with big dreams, and later was the one whose fate was to save us all, was in that moment the happiest boy in the world, after all what he lived. And don't you think that the knowledge of knowing that you control your fate and being with the one, or ones you love is the greatest reward of all?

Owari

-----

At last I finished this translation. It took me a lot of time to do it, since the original story is in Spanish.

I'd like to thank the following people:

-**Patysanae**, **Alisse**, **Soccer girl** and all the people who read this fic in the **La Página de Capitán Tsubasa forums**. You made me continue writing when I thought I was blank.

-**Vini** and **Krizzie** for cheering me on in the translation process. Thanks for your reviews.

-**Mom **(no kidding) for having so much patience with me.

-**Rei-chan, Shiris, T.K, Bones** and all my other friends for resisting the torture I am.

-**David** for being my best friend, although he's in Fort Lauderdale and I'm in Bogotá City.

-**Misaki, Taro** and **Yato **(R.I.P, buddy TT) for warming my seat. Meow for for giving us the chance to show our creativity and letting us put out best (and sometimes worst) stories on the net for everyone to read.

-And of course, **Takahashi Yoichi-sensei **for creating characters as wonderful as Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga, Wakabayashi and the others. **Sensei, **domo arigato gozaimasu!

Thanks for everything,

Saki Hashimoto (Colombia)


End file.
